Simple Confessions
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: It's the life of Harm and Mac summed up into 16 chaps read to find out. The last two chapters consist of a New JAG, a Car accident, and A Death. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Have fun reading. Plz RnR
1. I

Pierce Dock Ferry

Somewhere in the Pacific

A tall man about six foot four with short brown hair, wearing a gray neatly fitted suit leads a beautiful woman out onto the deck of the ferry. The woman next to him with short curly brown hair, wearing a beautiful sheer green outfit, listens carefully to the man's ramblings about Clayton Webb. "Harm are you sure it was Webb. I mean you were seeing him from quite a great distance," she says moving her arm into the crook of his.

"Mac I'm sure and each time he was speaking a different language." Mac let's out a small laugh and just smiles as she listens to Harm try and make his point.

"Okay Harm let's get off the subject of Webb. Now tell me where are you taking me for dinner?" she asks with a slanted smile as he leans against the railing.

"The fair!" she says as her eyes follow his finger that points towards lunar park.

"Yeah, I figured we could pick up a couple of corndogs and play some games," he says closing it with his famous flyboy smile.

"A corndog hunh! And what are you going to eat Rabbit?"

"I don't know, maybe some cotton candy," he laughs.

"Yeah I can just imagine that," she says resting her elbow on the railing and stands next to him.

Harm adjusts his body and rests next to Mac, looking out onto the ocean that surrounds Australia. "This is so beautiful," she says as her eyes reflect not only her beauty, but also the beauty of Australia. He turns his head to look at her and thinks to himself, _how can one woman take me to cloud nine. Just by her eyes and smile_.

_"Tell her you love her,"_ Harm's inner voice yells out sounding just like his mother's.

"I can't. She likes Brumby. She's even going out with him," he says in retaliation.

_"Tell her now. Don't worry about Bugme, she loves you!"_ The voice says before Mac interrupts it.

"Harm Where are we in our relationship?" she asks a little nervous and turns around to look into his big blue-green eyes.

"Maaac, Regs, The admiral, and…" Harm whines.

"God Harm! Forget about regulations for a second. For Christ sakes we're not even on the same continent," she yells showing her frustration with his ongoing avoidance.

"Mac it's not that. It's hard to explain. Mac I…" he begins to stammer trying to decide what to say, but his words are decided for him.

"You're not ready to let go."

Harm lowers his avoiding the hurt look in Mac's eyes. "Yeah," he whispers as his tears begin to sting the back of his eyes.

"I see," she says disappointedly turning her head away letting him catch a whiff of her hair. He inhales the beautiful scent of chamomile and lilies, and quickly grabs a hold of her arm to stop her fleeing.

"Mac, wait!" he says making everyone on the ferry aware of them.

"Harm, let go of me," she says in a near tear voice.

"No! Sarah you need to hear this." He runs his hands up to hers and softly wraps his around hers. Their eyes make contact just as Harm begins to speak. "Yes, it's true I still love Dianne and I always will. But she's my past and you…you are my friend, partner, and hopefully lover. Sarah Catherine Mackenzie I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to hear you say I do at our wedding. I want to see your smile every morning I wake up. I want to see you give birth to our children, and coach you through it all. I want to grow old with you. Sarah, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU," he says with his biggest flyboy grin, and his blue-green eyes sparkling as bright as the moon.

Mac stares up into his eyes not speaking a word. She can feel her heart begin to beat faster and feel every breath that slips out of her mouth. Her mind keeps yelling at her to do something, but her body doesn't respond.

Harm watches Mac carefully trying to read what she thinks through her chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly he feels a weight rush him and nearly push him over the railing. "Oh Harmon David Rabb Jr. I love you too. I have since the first day we met," she says wrapping her arms around his neck. She begins to plant light kisses along his jaw and up to his lips. She rests her lips just inches about his and looks into his eyes. He looks back at her and smiles as his arms snake tighter around her waist. He brings his head in closer letting them embrace in a kiss that has been waiting years to come out. Up in the sky fireworks can be seen going off; greens, blues, reds, and small pink hearts.

They break for air and gaze into each other's eyes. Seeing nothing but love. "Um…Um…Um…" Harm stutters still holding Mac against him, not wanting to let go.

"Wow," she laughs holding his face in her hands.

"Yeah. Did you see fireworks?" he asks softly placing her back on the deck.

"I think so. Both in the sky and my heart." Her hands slide down his body and connect with his hands once again. He places one small kiss on each of her fingers as he continuously stares into her creamy chocolate eyes.

"I want to stay like this forever," he says running his thumbs over her soft skin. A smile releases from her calm red lips as her fingers further in twine with his. She walks further into his embrace moving his arms behind her and rests her head on his chest. "Mac, there is one more thing I do need to talk about," he says brining his hand up to her neck and softly stroking his finger up and down.

"Hunh?" she mumbles becoming relaxed under his touch.

"Why did you go topless on Manly beach with Brumby?" he asks jolting her out of her comfortable state.

"Harmon Rabb you're a prude," she laughs.

"I am not," he states back firmly. "I just don't' like you going around topless with Brumby around."

"Now who says I was topless." His face goes blank for a moment as his blood pressure falls to its normal level.

"You weren't…" he stutters, elated at the news.

"Nope, you know Harm just sometimes you are a prude," she teases running tickling fingers up and down his sides.

"I'm not, I just don't like you going topless around Brumby. I want you only to go topless around me."

"Oh, is that a request sailor?" she laughs moving in closer to him.

"Maybe," he says followed by his flyboy smile. He takes a hold of Mac and turns her around in his arms. "Now let's forget about corndogs and cotton candy, and let me show you a real dinner," he smirks into her ear before he begins to nibble at her neck.

"Harm," she squeals as his kisses go along her shoulder.

Harm's Hotel Room

Somewhere in Sydney

After fiddling with the key Harm opens the door and leads Mac inside kissing her all the way. "Harm…you…need to let…me breath," she says in between kisses. Harm laughs a little as his hand runs down her back.

"I know, but I just want to remember you," he says leaning back in to steal a small kiss from the tip of her lips.

"I love you," she says feeling his arms wrap around her waist, and slowly sliding up her blouse.

"I love you too, so much, that I've begun to dislike the words I love you. They just don't express how much I do love you," he says gazing into her glowing face with glee face.

"Yes, but your kisses do," she says pulling him down to her lips. As their kiss continues Mac's hands travel from around his neck, and down to the front of his shirt. She runs her fingers underneath taking in the outline of his muscular body. He slowly walks back toward the bed, pulling her with him as he lies back onto the bed.

"Sarah."

"Yes?"

"I love you," he says slowly moving her blouse up her body, and over her head.

Harm's Hotel Room

Somewhere in Sydney

Harm slowly sails out of his dreams on the sailboat he was sailing. As he succumbs to full alertness, he stretches his long 6'4" body letting his hands reach out across the bed. Just a few inches from him his body he feels the heat of another and slowly opens his eyes. He notices the short light brown hair sprawled on his shoulder, and the face that it's connected to. _So it wasn't a dream,_ he thinks to himself as his arms unconsciously pull Mac closer to his body. He kisses her softly as not to wake her, taking in the beauty of her sleeping form. He kisses her once more before readjusting his body to grab the phone next to him. He dials the eleven numbers with his index finger; then brings the phone to his ear. He waits patiently for the person on the other end to pick up, while he softly strokes Mac's face.

_'Hello!'_ he hears his mother say in a slightly drowsy tone.

"Hi mom," he says excitedly, making his mother laugh. "Hey what's so funny?"

_'Nothing, now why have you called me at 5 in the morning?' _

"Mom, I've finally found true love," he almost squeals like a giddy schoolgirl.

_'Harm, I'm so happy for you. So when am I going to meet her, and please tell me it's not that blonde video princess." _

"No it's not her. You remember my partner, right?"

_'Mac…I mean Sarah. You're in love with Sarah. Sarah's your true love,' _his mother screams with elation as he chuckles. __

"Yes it's Sarah, and I need you to do something for me."

_'Anything, what can I do for you?" _she says letting him hear her gleeful smile over the phone.

"Mom I need you to send me the ring."

_'I'll send it tomorrow, but you have to promise me one thing. Once you two get engaged your flying up here.' _

"Yes mom," he laughs a little as he wraps his arms tighter around Mac, making her snuggle even closer to him.

_'Okay Harm, I love you.'_

"Love you too," he says before hanging up the phone. He picks it up once more and presses zero.

_'Room Service!' _He hears a woman says in a high-pitched nasal tone.

"Hi, could I get the Hotel's breakfast special sent up to room 406?"

_'Yes sir. It will be about forty-five minutes. Would you like anything else?'_

"No, thank you." He hangs up the phone and focuses his attention back on Mac.

He softly begins to kiss the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. He moves his other arm slowly across her stomach, readjusting her closer to him. As one hand begins to slowly rise and fall with Mac's stomach, the other softly strokes her cheek. He notices a smile that stretches on her face and laughs. "Hi Sarah Sweetie. It's time to wake up," he somewhat sings to her. Her eyes flutter open and connect with his making her smile grows even bigger.

"So it wasn't just a fantastic dream," she laughs wrapping her arms around him.

"Nope it was real. Now I've ordered breakfast, and then we'll get ready for court."

"Awe spoils sport." He laughs at her comment pulling her in for another passionate and tender kiss.


	2. To tell or Not to tell

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Like in any relationship it must be given time to grow and take root in the ground of eternity. Of course along with a relationship growing the people in it must grow and change too, which helps them come closer together. This is how Harm and Mac have decided to take on the beginning of their relationship. Their dates are calm and lovely nothing out of the ordinary, and usually take place within in the comfort of their own homes. The changes that have occurred are Mac's hair growing longer and adding more curl. Harm has even slowed down his life a little, and begun to concentrate more on the woman he loves.

Mac laughs hysterically at Harm's best imitation of a hurt Australian naval man, Brumby. "Harm, stop please stop. I've got to get some air," she says through small fits of laughter.

"Okay I'll stop, but I was just trying to make you laugh and smile. Now come here." He signals her closer to him and stretches out his legs. She scoots closer to him almost in his lap, when he softly grabs a hold of her face. He leans in just a little closer and places a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. As he pulls back he notices her face with a red tint to it and begins to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny stick boy?" she asks clasping onto his hands.

"My big tough marine is blushing," he laughs showing off the twinkle in his eyes.

"So. I've never had a man kiss me like that before," she says defensively.

"Well I only kissed you like that because you had some pizza sauce on the corner of your mouth," he says pointing to where he had just kissed her.

"Oh thanks Harm!" she rolls her eye moving her hands back to her lap. "So now you're only gonna kiss me if I have pizza sauce on my lips," she says in a light pouty tone.

"No. I'll only kiss you like that when you have pizza sauce there. But when you don't have pizza sauce I'm going to kiss you like this." He moves his hands around her neck, and pulls her in for a more than tender; more than passionate, unexplainable, full of love kiss.

"Oh now those are the kind of kisses I love," she says smiling, as her face just lies inches away form his.

"I thought so," he says snaking his hand down her side and lets it rests on her hip.

"Harm, should we or shouldn't we?" she asks lying her legs against his thighs, and wrapping her arms around him.

"What?" he asks slowly nibbling at her neck.

"Should we or shouldn't we tell the Admiral?" she laughs as his hands softly tickle her sides.

"Not until we figure everything out," he says pulling away and starring into her eyes. "I mean if we have a plan on what we're going to do. Then the Navy and Marines won't have an argument about us being together." She smiles wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her forehead against his.

"Are you going to be like this from now on? Always the man with the plan," she laughs.

"Yeah why not?" he says, making her laugh even harder. He plants a small kiss on her lips as he laughs with her.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac sticks her head in Harm's office door and watches him diligently working on one of his cases. She smiles at him and softly says, "Knock, Knock."

"Come in." she hears Harm say.

She walks in slowly seeing a smile appear on his face as he notices her out of the corner of his eyes. Mac shuts the door behind her; then walks over to the blinds to shut them. She sauntily walks over to him and smiles. "Hey I liked your message this morning flyboy," she says placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Good. I was hoping you'd like it. Now tell me are you ready to go to lunch?" he

asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes. I'm starving. So you better be ready to cough up some money," she laughs walking out of his grasp and over to the coat rack. "Now come on."

He pushes himself away from his desk and walks over to Mac. She grabs his coat and helps him put it on. Adjusting the coat on his tall body, he turns around and plants a kiss on the top of her head. "I chose Panera, is that okay?" he asks opening the door for her.

"Sure," she says giving him a small smile.

They walk out of the bullpen and into the elevator, leaving two, shocked friend watching. Bud turns to Harriet with the widest eyes. "Do you think?" he asks in a barely audible whisper.

"Maybe? They've both changed a lot," Harriet comments still shocked at the sight.

"Who?" The Admiral asks scaring both Bud and Harriet about an inch into the air.

"Oh…uh…nobody sir," Harriet says nervously.

"Okay, then get back to work."

"Yes sir," they both says straighten up and saluting, before going back to work.

Roberts Residence

McLean, Virginia

Harm and Mac pull into the driveway of Bud and Harriet Roberts, right behind the admiral's car. He looks over at Mac and smiles as he watches her touch up her lip-gloss. "I guess this is where we part," he says sadly looking at her as she produces a small giggle.

"Awe my poor flyboy is he going to have withdraw from not being able to kiss his jarhead," she taunts moving over in her seat and plants a light kiss on his lips. After grabbing her present she exits his SUV and heads towards the backyard. As she walks away, she takes one last look back and smiles at him as she watches him exit the car.

Harriet sees Mac enter the backyard and quickly walks up to her to greet her. "Ma'am I'm so glad you could make it," Harriet says hugging her.

"Well I couldn't miss celebrating your and Bud's anniversary," she says handing off the gift in her hands. "And Harriet please we're not in the office now. So call me Mac."

"Okay Mac. Thank you also." She notices Harm walking into the backyard and waves, signaling him over. "Hi Harm," Harriet yells as Harm walks up to them both.

"Hi Harriet. Here this is for you and Bud," he says handing over a medium sized, neatly wrapped, box. Harriet smiles nicely and says thank you. "Hi Mac," Harm says giving her a small smile. Mac tries not to blush, and decides to change the subject.

"So Harriet where's out little godson?" she asks. As if on cue a small blue and blond blur comes running up to him.

"Uncwa Harm, Auntie Mac," little A.J. yells hugging them both around the leg.

"Hey there A.J." Mac says picking him up and him close. "I missed you," she says as little A. J. notices Harm holding up a small toy boat.

"Tank You Uncwa Harm," he says grabbing the boat; then reaching out to give Harm a hug.

Later into the night the sun begins to set, turning the sky waves of orange, pink, blue, and glowing. Around the Roberts backyard people congregate on the small deck, except one, Harmon Rabb. Harm rests on a hammock in a secluded part of the yard, looking up at the beautiful sky. "Hey what are you doing flyboy?" he hears Mac ask, and turns his head towards her.

"Nothing just looking at the sky." She laughs under her breath then asks,

"Mind if I join you?" She sits down on the hammock next to him and wraps her legs around his.

"Mmm, I'd love it," he says making room for her as she snuggles up closer to him. As her hand lies across his stomach, his hand wraps around her and pulls her even closer to him.

He begins to run his fingers through her curly shoulder length hair. Taking in the lovely scent of kiwi and mangos. "Sarah. Have I told you how much I love your hair?"

"No, but thank you honey." He gives her a soft yet passionate kiss. They return to their normal positions staring up at the sky, but not without going unnoticed.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral Chegwidden sits at his desk staring at a picture, rubbing his pounding temple. "Tiner!" the admiral yells.

"Yes sir?" Petty Officer Tiner asks sticking his head into the office.

"Please have Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie come to my office immediately when they arrive."

"Yes sir. Anything else I can do for you sir?"

"Two aspirins!" he demands walking over to his bookshelf.

Tiner shuts the door behind him and walks out into the bullpen, headed for the break room. As he passes the elevators, he hears the doors ding open and notices Rabb and Mackenzie walk out. "Commander, Colonel. The Admiral would like to see you right away," he says urgently walking up to them.

"At least let us put our stuff in our offices Tiner," Harm says with a little laugh.

"Sir, I think you should go straight in. I'll take your stuff for you." Tiner takes both their briefcases and heads to their offices. Harm and Mac look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"I wonder what the admiral wants?" Harm asks leading Mac to the Admiral's office by a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Maybe he's going to bust you down to Lieutenant (J.G.) for that stunt you pulled last week on the Patrick Henry," Mac laughs as they stop at the admiral's door.

Harm knocks lightly on the Admiral's door, waiting for the strong, loud, commanding, voice to bellow out, "Enter!"

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Harm asks as they walk in and stand at attention.

"Please sit." The Admiral grabs the picture off his desk and makes his way around his desk. "I've noticed something going on in and out of the office between you two. I've had thoughts, but last night I found something that confirmed it.

"Excuse me sir?" Mac asks nervously tapping her fingers against her thigh.

"Last night I was walking around the Roberts backyard and I took a picture of you two," he says handing over the photograph to Harm.

"Um…Admiral we can explain," Harm states handing the picture over to Mac, letting her see the slight blushing in his cheeks.

"No need to Commander. I understand that love cannot be controlled by regulations. But I do ask that you keep it quiet until I can get things worked out."

"Yes sir!" Harm and Mac say together trying to hold back their nervous smiles that are trying to brake through their masks.

"Oh and one more thing. I'm glad to see that the Commander finally got his head out of his six, and told you how much he loves you," the Admiral says with a small smile giving relief to the two officers. "Dismissed."

"Aye Aye sir." Harm and Mac stand at attention and salute before exiting the office.

After Harm leaves the office the Admiral calls Mac to a halt, bringing back all her nervous feelings that she had before. "Sir?" Mac asks sitting back down.

"I'm guessing you and the Commander are probably worrying about me having to transfer one of you. Am I right?"

"Uh…yes sir," she says nervously as her eyes wonder around the room.

"Well I think I may have a solution for you. General Bradley is retiring in two weeks and the judicial circuit is looking for a replacement. I recommended you?"

"You did? But you didn't know about the Commander and I until last night."

"I had recommended you weeks ago. I've always thought you'd be a great judge. If not that then JAG, but since I'm not leaving anytime soon. Well you know," he says sitting down next to her.

"Yes sir, and I'd love to take the job." Mac loosens up a little as the Admiral gives her the good news.

"Good glad to hear it, I'll let them know this afternoon."

"Thank you sir, is there anything else?"

"No, you're dismissed." Mac gives a small salute and walks out of his office and heads toward hers.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Harm stands in front of the stove, slowly stirring the white creamy sauce, clad in a pair of briefs. As he leans over to take a small taste he hears the doorbell ring throughout Mac's apartment. "I'll get it," he yells turning down the stove and heading toward the door. Without looking through the peephole, he opens the door, and sees a very shocked lieutenant staring back at him.

"Sir…What are you doing here?" Lieutenant Roberts asks shocked as Harm quickly grabs his shirt that lies on the couch.

"Um…the Colonel wanted to go over some briefs," he says buttoning up his shirt. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Um…I'm here for the colonel, She…"

"Harm is dinner ready, yet? I'm starv…ing." Mac says coming out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She notices Bud and stops dead in her tracks, her heart pounding faster along with her accelerated breathing.

"Mac, I think it's time to tell," Harm says signaling Bud inside and walking over to Mac, to give her a small, 'it's ok' kiss.


	3. Roses, Questions, and Frankie?

Okay i'm so sorry it took me longer than usual to update. For one i had writers block and then i had to graduate from high school .You know all that big fuss. Any way here it is and Harm is even sappier. But all i can say is keep reading because soon you may want to cry. And THANK GOD WEBB IS DEAD! Finally! hehe. Enjoy and just pray that Harm doesn't get arrested at his bachelor party. Last but not least thank you all who have reviewed. I love you all and you keep me writing, just hopefully i won't get my butt kicked by a certain sailor.

* * *

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Mac's foot bounces up and down impatiently as she sits waiting for Harm to arrive. She counts the minutes go by internally, getting angrier at every pass.

Harm pulls into the parking lot of Mac's apartment building. 'Oh god she's going to kill me. I'm some odd minutes late. Hell she'll know," he says shutting off his SUV and running inside. As he reaches her door, he sees it fly open, and Mac face to face with him.

"Harm you're twenty seven minutes and twenty-six seconds late. Where were you?" Mac fumes as Harm takes a large swallow, to hold back all the nervousness rising in his body.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to wait for the mail. Something very important was in it today." He cocks a small flyboy smile, hoping that will be the extinguisher to some of her anger.

"Harm I…mmm, mmmpf." Harm interrupts her words with a long passionate kiss. Her arms slowly wrap around his neck as the kiss deepens, and his arms snake to rest on her hips.

"Am I forgiven?" he asks breaking away from her lips.

"A little. We'll see how this weekend goes," she teases as she points to her bag and begins to walk out toward his SUV. He quickly grabs the bag, shuts off the lights, and locks the door before heading out to his car.

Sarah Rabb's house

Somewhere in Pennsylvania

Hours later after leaving Mac's apartment Harm and Mac arrive at a very large, two story, marigold yellow farmhouse. As Harm pulls into the driveway, Mac notices the beautiful flowers that surround the house, and the small vegetable garden in back. "We're here. Are you ready to have a great weekend?" he asks smiling at her as one of his hands wraps around hers.

She turns her head to his, and locks with his eyes showing her the bright smile on her face. "Yes I'm ready," she laughs placing a small, loving kiss on his lips. A loud knocking on the car window suddenly interrupts them. "Umm…Harm I think your grandmother's trying to get our attention," she laughs. He quickly opens the door, and leaps out to hug his grandmother.

"Grams, it's so good to see you again," he says hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you too Harmon. It's been a while." Harm hugs his grandmother once more before moving to her side. "So are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady, or are you just going to let her feel out of place?" grams asks as she watches Mac make her way around the SUV.

"Grams, this is Sarah Mackenzie. The love of my life." He pulls Mac into a large embrace and kisses her on the cheek. Grams smiles at the scene watching Mac blush slightly.

"Hello Ma'am." Mac extends her hand making grams laugh a little.

"Please Sarah. Call me Grandma Sarah, or Grams."

"Okay and you can call me Mac," Mac says washing away her nervousness.

"Now I bet you two are hungry. So let's go inside. I've got chicken waiting for you. And yes Harm there's a salad waiting for you." Mac let's out a small snort as Grams wraps her arms around them both, and leads them inside the warm house.

As night descends on the small town in Pennsylvania, Harm, Grams, and Mac sit in the warm family room watching the beautiful colors of the fire that burns soothingly in the fireplace. "No this can't be Harm, all covered in mud," Mac laughs as she holds a picture of Harm covered in mud at about the age of five.

Harm walks into the family room carrying a tray of steaming coffee cups and places them down on the table in front of him. "Now what are my ladies laughing at?" he asks sitting down next to them.

"You," Mac says leaning back in to his embrace and showing him the picture that she holds.

"Oh no. You shouldn't be looking at these," he laughs swiftly covering her eyes.

"Harm…Stop it. I wanna see your naked baby pictures," she says trying to remove his hands.

"No I don't think so," he says nibbling at her neck.

"HARM!" she squeals. She squirms in his arms more as one of his hand travel down her and begins to tickle her stomach.

"Nope. You can never see these. To much black mail material."

"Honey, I think I already have enough black mail material against you." She turns around and gives him a small peck on the lips before returning to the album in her lap.

All the while this goes on, Grams watches, and the slightest hint of happiness can be seen on her face.

A few hours later the fire that was once a glow with life is now a pile of softly gleaming ashes. Pictures and albums are strewn over the coffee table. Harm and Mac are resting closely in each other's arms. Listening to Gram's talk about Harm and his father. Mac's eyes begin to slowly drift close as her breathing slows. Harm notices the small changes and tells Grams that he is going to take Mac upstairs, to bed. After being told which room is hers, Harm carefully picks Mac up, and walks her upstairs.

In Mac's room Harm pulls back the covers, and gently slides Mac in. "I love you," he whispers in her ear as he tucks her in. Mac gives him a smile before pulling him down and planting a zealous kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, flyboy."

Mac follows the smell of freshly brewed coffee into the kitchen, where harm is cooking breakfast. "Hey, there's my marine," he says walking up to her. He pulls her into a warm embrace letting her take comfort in his arms. Still wrapped in each other's embrace they walk over to the stove and coffee pot. As Mac pours her self a cup of coffee she asks, "So what are we doing this weekend flyboy?"

"Well I thought today we could go for a hike, and tomorrow a little fly time across Pennsylvania," he says with a sneaking grin on his face.

"Sounds fun. Call me when breakfast is ready," she says planting a light kiss on his cheek before walking into the living room to talk with Grams.

Sarah Rabb's Barn

Somewhere in Pennsylvania

Harm stumbles around the barn hitting nearly everything in his path, all because of the small lantern that illuminates his way. "Ow!" he yelps as he runs into a post. Finally he reaches a tall sheet pyramid at the back of the barn. He pulls down the sheet and reveals stacked boxes of real and fake roses. (Hey what can I say; I'm not totally made out of money.) He takes down the first box and walks out into the cold early morning air to begin to form the W of many more words.

As the sun peeks up from the horizon Harm places the final rose on the question mark. He steps back to look at his handy work and produces a wide grin. Rows of pink, red, yellow, peach, and white roses can be seen, each one being firmly planted in the ground. Harm smiles deviously as he throws away all the boxes and walks back into the house.

Nine o'clock rolls around and Harm is patiently sitting on Mac's bed waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. He looks at a small ring in his hand and feels the support from his father and grandfather backing him. He hears the door to the bathroom unlock and quickly tucks the ring back into his pocket. He watches Mac step out in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting shirt, which all accentuate her body to a tee. "Wow," he says watching her walk up to him.

"Harm are you actually saying WOW to this," she laughs planting a feather light kiss on his lips that lingers for just a few minutes afterwards.

"Yes you look stunning. Now my beautiful Marine, super model, are you ready to go for a trip in the sky?"

"Yep, so come on." She leads him out of the house and into his SUV, and then tells him to go.

The small white bi-plane cuts through the light blue sky, like a knife through softened butter. Harm notices the bright smile that shines bright on her face bring all of her a live.

"So Mac what do you think?" he yells over the whistling winds that fly by them.

"I love it. It's so beautiful here." She gazes at the colorful treetops and the wondrous towns below.

"I love it here too," he smiles noticing the ground below too. "Hey Sarah keep looking down we're coming up on Grams' place. It looks fabulous from the top."

Mac watches the ground carefully as Harm circles the bi-plane over the backyard. Her face goes blank and her mouth goes dry as she sees those few, but so special words. 'WILL YOU MARRY ME SARAH?' are written out on the ground in what Mac can only make out are roses, of all different colors.

"Now don't say anything yet. Wait till we get back," Harm says turning the plane towards its hanger.

After walking up the hill from the small family owned hanger. Harm and Mac finally reach Sarah Rabb's back yard. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie. Now will you follow me?" Harm asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Unh Huh." Is all Mac can get out, the shock of everything still keeping her in an unspeakable state.

He leads her to the middle of the abundance of Roses and kneels down in front of her. "Sarah Catherine Mackenzie. I love you with all my heart, and I'm truly sorry it took me so long to confess this to you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small antique ring. "Will you marry me Sarah?"

A small tear makes a trail on Mac's cheek as it falls into his hands. "Harm, I love you so much and that is why there is no better answer than yes! Yes Harmon Rabb Jr. I will marry you," she says full of joy. He quickly leaps up to his feet and pulls her into a loving enfold. He slips the ring onto her left hand and pulls back to look into her warm chocolate eyes.

"Perfect fit." He smiles then kisses her passionately.

"Mmhm." She moans as her hands snake around his neck. He pulls her in closer neither noticing the small flashes and clicks that come from a few yards away.

Mac's room at Gram's house

Somewhere in Pennsylvania

Harm quietly sneaks into Mac's room holding a small black ball in his arms. He slowly climbs onto the bed, as not to wake her. (Because boy was last night a work out of them both.) He takes in her beauty as she sleeps, and smiles as he notices the small smile cascading across her lips. "Hey little buddy, mommy needs to wake up. Why don't you do it," she says to the puppy in his arms as he places him on the bed. The small Dotson sniffs around the bed and up its way to Mac. His cold wet nose presses against Mac's cheek, but with no response he turns his head around to look back at Harm. "Don't worry she's just a little tired. Why don't you try kissing her," Harm suggests rubbing the small puppy's head. The puppy quickly turns around and begins to lick Mac's nose.

"Huh, what the…" Mac's eyes open just enough to let her see the small puppy in front of her. "Hey you cute thing. Where'd you come from?" she asks reaching out to scratch the puppy's chin.

"I brought him in. I saw him in a store as I was out jogging and bought him for you," he says lying down next to her.

"That's so sweet of you," she says leaning back and kissing him passionately. The puppy let's out a loud bark, well as loud as he can, letting them both know he wants more attention. They take a look at him then look back at each other and laugh a little.

"Anything for my bride to be." His hand moves down to hers and pulls it up to his lips. "I love you," he says kissing the ring that holds so special of a meaning. As they embrace in a passionate kiss the small puppy crawls in between the two, and snuggles up on Mac's chest. "Okay, now I see you're going to be a problem," he says producing a snorted laugh out of Mac.

"So does he have a name?" she asks playing with the dog's floppy ears.

"You decide. I couldn't come up with anything," he says scratching the dog's neck as he fills up the other spot on Mac's chest.

"Well then I'd say he's a Frankie. What do you think? You think you're a Frankie?" she asks holding the puppy's small face in her hands. Frankie lets out a small bark making both Harm and Mac laugh.

"So am I forgiven?" he asks looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh definitely," she says pulling him in for a kiss.


	4. A simple gift

0800 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Silence fills the small car that travels up and down, inside the walls of JAG headquarters. Inside the small car two officers stand in front of one another. Harm's finger slowly travels underneath Mac's jacket, and begins to tickle the small (ticklish) spot on her lower back.

"Harm, stop it!" she laughs slapping his hand away.

"Why?" he asks lazily drawing hearts on the sensitive spots of Mac's six.

"Because I can't walk into JAG looking redder than a cherry," she says lightly ramming her elbow into his gut. Although it's all irrelevant since she's about four shades closer to becoming redder than a cherry. Harm begins to chuckle a little as he sees his blushing marine in the reflection of the gold-coated doors.

Finally the car reaches their floor, and before the doors have time to open, Harm plants a small butterfly kiss on her ear. He quickly exits once the doors are open to avoid any actions that Mac may commit, mostly concerning bodily harm. Mac follows him out, but before they enter the bullpen a giddy Lieutenant Sims stops them. "Commander, Colonel, how was your small get a way?" Harriet asks noticing the slight blush remaining on Mac's cheeks.

"Great Harriet. Grandma Rabb's house is such a beautiful place," Mac says pushing some strands of hair back behind her ear. As Mac's hand glides back down to its original spot at her side a small sparkle can be seen glimmering from it.

"Oh my Colonel is that what I think it is?" Harriet asks grabbing Mac's left hand, as one of Harm's famous flyboy grins appears on his face.

"Yes Harriet. Harm and I are engaged," Mac says with a joyful delight in her voice. As Harriet examines the ring on Mac's finger, Mac looks up at Harm and smiles.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two," she squeals pulling them both into a big embrace.

"Thank you Harriet," they say in unison. They break away from the hug and look around to see if anyone overheard them. "But Harriet would you mind keeping this quiet for twenty minutes. At least until we're finished telling the admiral?" Harm says in a low tone.

"Of course sir, ma'am. I'll see you then," she says in her normal cheery voice as she departs and heads into the bullpen.

A few seconds go by and Harm and Mac enter the bullpen, but instead of heading to their offices, like normal. They head to the Admiral's office. "Tiner we would like to see the admiral," Harm says bringing Tiner to full attention.

"Yes sir." Tiner quickly enters the Admiral's office and notifies him that the Commander and Colonel wish to see him.

"Send them in," the Admiral says while watching the highlights of the earlier Navy Vs. Marines baseball game.

The commander and Colonel enter the office and hear Tiner shut the door behind them. "Come on McMillan you could've caught that," the Admiral yells at the screen not noticing his two best officers in the room.

"Uh, excuse us sir, but there's something I…I mean the Commander and I need to tell you," Mac says seeing him turn around to face them.

"Well what is it Colonel?"

"Sir the colonel and I are engaged," Harm says with a wide flyboy grin on his face, as he holds up Mac's left hand.

"I see. Well then there is something I should do." The Admiral gets up and walks up to his two best lawyers and friends to embrace them in a hug. "Congratulations. Now Colonel are you going to let me walk you down the isle?" he asks pulling away.

"Yes sir," Mac says finding Harm's hand next to her.

"Good, now is there anything else?"

"Um, no sir," Harm says softly stroking the palm of Mac's hand.

"Well then get back to work. Oh wait. On one other note Colonel Mackenzie your office has moved," the Admiral says sending a worried feeling through both of them.

"Excuse me sir?" she asks.

"It's on the other side of the building. You really can't expect a judge to have a lawyer's office now can you," he says as a smile spread across Mac's face.

"No sir. Thank you," she says quickly giving him a hug out of pure happiness.

As Mac and Harm exit the Admirals office through one door, the Admiral exits through the other one. "Attention of Deck," a Petty Officer yells as everyone stands at attention.

"Thank you Petty Officer Sampson. Now everyone attention as Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie have some important news to share." Mac looks up at harm and squeezes his hand tighter, showing him her small bout of nervousness. Harm gives her a reassuring smile before leading her out into the middle of the bullpen. Before he begins his announcement he spots Harriet smiling brightly as she stands next to Bud.

"We better say something now, because I think Harriet's about to burst," Harm whispers into Mac's ear producing a small giggle from her. Harm straightens up again and begins his speech. "I'm pretty sure that everyone in this office has seen the chemistry between the Colonel and I. And you've all been wondering were we ever going to see the sparks. Well to let everyone know we've finally seen the sparks and are engaged to be married." Harm finishes and pulls Mac closer to him, and softly plants a loving kiss on her cheek. The bullpen goes quiet as they all digest the news just fed to them. Suddenly the crowd irrupts into loud cheers and congratulations startling Harm and Mac.

After the rounds of congratulations are over Harm leads Mac out of the bullpen and down to her office. He gets her settled in her office and before he leaves he wraps his arms around her waist. "Harm what are you doing?" she laughs snuggling into his chest.

"Enjoying my last minutes with you, before I have to go to work," he says, softly kissing the top of her head. "Now remember we have dinner tonight with my mom and Frank tonight," he says making Mac's smile fade a little away.

"Right. I'll make sure I'm done early," she says in not her normal tone.

"Good. I love you and I'll see you later." He let's her go and smacks her on the butt before he heads out her office door.

2000 Local

Venice

Somewhere in D.C.

Mac's small red corvette pulls into the full parking lot of a new Italian restaurant in D.C., Venice. Harm exits the driver's side and smoothly walks over to the passenger side to help his fiancé, Mac, out of the car. "Thank you honey," Mac says taking a hold of Harm's hand and pulls herself out of the car. He shuts the door behind her and watches as her small, tight fitting, blue dress falls back to its original position on her body. "You know you look so handsome," she says straightening out his gray jacket that matches the rest of his suit.

"And you look beautiful. Now are you ready to meet my mom and Frank?" he asks planting a soft passionate kiss on her lips.

"As ready as I'll ever be. So lead on sailor," she says feeling his arms wrap around her in a comforting, reassuring hug.

They enter Venice and approach a short, slightly plump, probably eaten one to many bowls of spaghetti, waiter. "How can I help you?" the man asks from the small podium he stands behind.

"Yes, Rabb party of four," Harm says encircling Mac's waist.

"Ah yes. Follow me Mr. Rabb the other members of your party have already arrived," the man says leading them to a small circular table in the corner of the restaurant. As they get closer to the table Trish, Harm's mother, and Frank stand up to greet them both.

"Harm sweetie," Trish squeals as she rushes to greet and hug her son.

"Hi mom," he says gathering her in a large hug. "Hi Frank," he says braking away from the hug and shaking Frank's hand.

Harm reaches back toward Mac and pulls her closer to the three of them. "Mom, Frank. I'd like you to meet Sarah Mackenzie…" He gives Mac a quick look and a shining smile before turning back to Frank and Trish. "My fiancé." Trish's face lights up at the news and she embraces Mac in a loving hug.

"Oh I'm so happy. I was wondering when he was going to ask you," Trish says leading Mac to sit down next to her.

"Me too Mrs. Burnett," Mac laughs as Harm sits down next to her and she gives him a small smile.

"Please call me Trish." Mac's nervousness slightly subsides as her soon to be mother-in-law places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

After a few hours of eating, chatting, and getting to know each other more their waiter notifies them that the restaurant is about to close. A tired Mac says goodbye to Trish and Frank. Then slips into the passenger side of the corvette, leaving Harm to say goodbye. "Harm sweetie, she's the one never let her go," Trish whispers into his ear as she hugs them goodbye.

"I won't I promise," he says helping his mother into her car then heading back to the Corvette.

2347 Local

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

"So do you think they liked me," Mac asks as she steps into Harm's apartment.

"I think they loved you," he laughs capturing her in his arms. "Honestly I've never seen my mother happier for me," he says planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Thank god. I truly thought they were going to dislike me," she says walking them into the bedroom.

"Why would you think that?" he says helping her out of her dress.

"Because I would be taking you away from your mother and I thought your mother might resent me for it," she says pulling one of his old Navy t-shirts on.

"Ha. Now that's funny. My mother could never resent you. She always told me that the girl I married should be strong, strong willed, able to stand my flyboy mind, and able to control me. And let me tell you you're that and everything more," he says pulling her down on his lap. She gives him a small smile and leans down to show her appreciation.

1330 Local

Robert's Residence

McLean, Virginia

Mac stands in front of the full-length mirror in the guest bedroom, holding her simple yet elegant, cream white wedding dress in front of her. _'I can't believe I'm finally getting married to Harmon Rabb. Hehehe,' _Mac says to herself as a wide smile glides on to her face. Little A.J. Roberts pokes his head into the room and looks at his Auntie Mac.

"Auntie Mac, can I come in?" he asks getting a startled turn around from Mac.

"Sure sweetie," she says hanging her dress back up on the closet door and walking over to the bed. Little A.J. makes his way over to the bench in front of the bed and climbs up into Mac's lap. "What's up," she says hugging him close.

"I got you a present," he says placing a small neatly wrapped box in her hands.

"Thank you. Can I open it?" A.J. shakes his head indicating yes as Mac unwraps the small box. She lifts the top off the box and inhales a loud breath as she sees a beautiful opal necklace lying on the cotton pad. "This is so beautiful sweetie. How can I thank you," she says giving him a large loving hug.

"Your welcome Auntie Mac," he says as she holds the necklace in her hand.

"I think this is it," she says placing the necklace back in the box.

"Huh?" A.J. asks looking up at Mac.

"This is what I've been looking for to complete my outfit for the wedding. What do you think?"

"You'll look boot e full," he says wrapping his arms around her neck. She gives him a small kiss then begins to tickle him.

1926

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm sits in his large leather chair under the window of his apartment as A.J. Chegwidden, Bud Roberts, Keeter, and Frank each tell their most embarrassing stories of Harm. "Frank, please stop," Harm pleads with his stepfather as Frank tells of how Harm crashed his car the very first day he got his license. The men erupt in drunken laughter at Harm's pleads. A loud buzzing sound interrupts their laughter and every man stares at the door with a mischievous smile.

"I've got it," Keeter says walking up to the door. He opens the door to reveal a female cop standing seductively against the doorframe.

"Hi I'm here to see a Lieutenant Commander Rabb," The woman says as Keeter leads her into the apartment by his hand.

"Right this way." Keeter leads the woman over to Harm and sits back down on the couch.

"Are you Commander Rabb?" The woman asks Harm as she stands in front of him.

"Yes," he says giving Keeter a suspicious glare. The woman gives him a small smile as music fills the apartment. She begins to slowly undue her tie and throws off her hat to begin the strip show.

2347

Robert's Residence

Harm's Apartment

The Marine's anthem can be heard playing in the Robert's guest bedroom from a small silver cell phone on the nightstand. Mac rolls over to grab the phone and looks at the number. She smiles as she recognizes the number, 555-8956. "Hi honey," she says in a seductive voice.

_'Hi sweet thing,' _Harm says.

"Did you miss us?" she asks smiling as Frankie snuggles closer to her.

_'Yes, how is our puppy doing anyway?'_

"Good, but he misses his daddy," she laughs.

_"And how is his mommy?" he asks so desperately wishing he could be with Mac right now. _

"His mommy is wonderful and can't wait to marry you tomorrow, and she loves you very much," she says making the small smile grow bigger.

_'I love you very much too,' he says making a loud, wet, kissing noise over the phone. _Mac lets out small bats of giggles as Frankie turns his head to her.

"Goodnight honey," she says sending him a small kiss.

_'Goodnight sweet thing,'_ he says then hangs up. Mac turns to Frankie and gives him a small kiss on his furry little head, before she goes back to sleep.


	5. Goin' to the chapel

Goin' to the chapel  
and we're gonna get married,  
Gee, I really love you  
and we're gonna get married,  
Goin' to the chapel of love.

-Bette Midler

* * *

1025 Local

St. Christopher's Church

Chester Brook, Virginia

Harm nervously fidgets with his ribbons and gold wings making sure they're perfect. He continually re-pins his gold wings measuring the exactness with his eyes. "Ouch!" he yells as he once again pricks himself with his wings.

"Son calm down or by the time you get out there you'll look like Swiss cheese," Frank laughs as he helps Harm pin on his gold wings.

"You're right, thank you Frank," Harm says taking in a deep breath. Frank leads Harm to a nearby chair and commands him to sit down.

"Now I want you to try and relax," Frank says handing Harm a cool glass of water.

"I can't. Everything is running through my head, and I just can't get it to stop." Harm takes a sip of water, and then places the glass unsteadily onto the table.

"That's normal son. It's called nervousness."

"But I shouldn't be nervous. I'm about to marry Sarah."

"Yes you are, but you're taking a big step in your life, and that's always scary. Just remember you're about to marry a beautiful woman, who loves you, and her name is Sarah Mackenzie." A smile forms on Harm's face as he envisions his Sarah walking down the isle toward him.

As Harm relaxes back in the chair Bud comes bursting in searching frantically for something. "What do you think wrongs with him?" Frank asks as Harm and him watch Bud run around the room, like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Hey Bud, Stop!" Bud stops immediately at Harm's words. "Now what's wrong with you? It's not like you're the one who's getting married here," Harm says with a small laugh.

"Sir…Sorry I mean Harm. I can't find the ring," Bud says sending shock over both Harm and Frank.

"You what!" Harm yells sitting straight on the edge of his seat.

"I…I uh…I lost the ring," Bud says nervously as he watches Harm slowly stand.

"I spent days designing that ring, and in less then an hour you lost it. I'm gonna kill you." Harm lunges toward Bud and they begin to run around the small room with Frank trying to stop them.

Down the hall Harriet, Chloe, and Trish sit around the room watching Mac search for her make-up and earrings. "Where could they be, I know I brought them," Mac says searching through piles of plastic.

"Sarah, Honey, calm down. Come over here, sit down, and I'll do your make up, while Harriet and Chloe work on your hair." Trish says leading Mac to sit down in a chair, which sits in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Mac says as Chloe calms her down.

Trish begins to work on Mac's make-up as Harriet works on clipping small white roses into Mac's long, dark, curly hair. After about twenty minutes every rose is perfectly in place and the light application of make-up only enhances Mac's glowing features. "Okay done," Chloe says blowing on Mac's nails.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I flipped out earlier. I'm just a little nervous." Mac stands up and walks over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Her eyes begin at the top of her head and she takes in the wonderful site of the roses in her hair. She moves down to see the beautiful opal earrings, which match her gorgeous opal necklace. Her eyes travel down her long, flowing, and cream white dress. A tear travels down her cheek as she straightens out a few wrinkles.

"Mac, you look beautiful," Chloe says hugging Mac.

"Thank you." Harriet and Trish walk up to the two and join in on the hug.

Back in Harm's room Keeter has Harm pinned against the wall as Bud sits down on the couch, being protected by Frank. "Keeter let me go, I'm going to kill him," Harm yells pointing at Bud as he struggles to get free.

"Harm, calm down. I'm pretty sure we'll find the ring," Frank says turning back to Bud. "Now son are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry sir. I honesty didn't mean too," Bud says to Harm.

"How about your pockets," Frank suggests. Bud begins to pat down every pocket he has and finds the ring in his side right pocket.

"Oh! Here it is," Bud says pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"You see there. Every thing's fine. Now Harm why don't you go out and seat your mother and grandmother," Frank suggests as he leads Harm out of the room.

The two men walk down the hallway and notice Trish and Sarah Rabb talking to each other just outside the entrance of the chapel. "Mom, grams," Harm says embracing them both in a hug.

"Good to see you to son," Trish says wrapping her arm around his. "So how are you doing sweet heart?"

"Honestly mom I'm about to go insane. I'm so nervous I can't stay still, and if I see Bud I'm going to kill him."

"Don't worry once you see Sarah all that will all go away. Trust us," grams' says wrapping her arm around his other one. He gives two of his three favorite women a comforting smile before he begins to lead them down the isle

As he helps his mother and grandmother to their seat Keeter and Bud walk out to stand next to the chaplain, while Frank heads to sit down with Trish and Sarah.

In the back of the church the Admiral patiently waits outside the door to Mac's room. "Is everyone decent?" he asks knocking on the door.

"Oh, hi Admiral," Harriet says as she opens the door.

"Wow don't you two ladies look beautiful," the admiral says admiring Harriet and Chloe's gorgeous rose-colored dresses.

"Thank you sir. Mac should be out any minute." Just as Harriet finishes, Mac walks out of the bathroom entrancing them all by her beauty.

"It's time," the Admiral says taking Mac's arm and following Chloe and Harriet out of the room.

Outside the Chapel's doors Little A.J. fidgets with his tie, trying to release its chokehold on him. Behind him Chloe smiles at her happiness for her big sister and Harm. Behind Chloe, Harriet stands fidgeting with the bouquet in her hands. I guess that's where Little A.J. gets it from, but I think it's from both his parents. At the end on the line stand the Admiral and Mac. "Are you nervous?" he whispers into Mac's ear.

"Not anymore," she says smiling brilliantly.

"Good, and may I say what my namesake said to me earlier. You look like an angel." Mac blushes a little at the statement as the Admiral give her a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you A.J. Thank you for everything." Mac places a gentle kiss on his cheek just before the door opens.

Harm watches little A.J., Chloe, and Harriet make their way down the isle as he does a gleeful didddy inside. The wedding march fills the church as the doors reopen. Mac and Harm's eyes lock on to each other as Mac makes her way down the isle. With their eyes still locked on each other the Admiral places Mac's hands in Harm's. "You better take care of her, and always show your love." With his last words the Admiral takes a seat.

Harm and Mac face one another, hand in hand in front of the chaplain as he begins the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to share in the joining of these two wonderful souls, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie and Harm David Rabb Jr. Now Harm and Sarah have written their own vows and I'll let them read them now. Harmon," the chaplain says as Harm brings Sarah's hand up to his lips, to kiss.

"Sarah, the first time we met you reminded me of someone else. But that was for about a second. You're a wonderful woman and person, and every day I kick myself for not asking you to marry me sooner." Mac let's out a small giggle. "Sarah, you've followed me across the world in search for my father, and you've been my protector. I love you Sarah Mackenzie and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." A few tears travel down Mac's cheeks, but they are soon wiped away by Harm's comforting hand.

"Sarah," the chaplain says placing his hand on their connected ones.

"Before I met you Harm my life was a cold, dark, and scary place and it was unbearable to live in. From the time you entered it and until now, you've been a ray of sunshine that has made my life a wonderful life and not something I want to run away from. You can make me smile through the hurricanes, and for that you are my guardian angel. I love you and I know our life together will be beautiful." For the first time in his life since he was six a tear flows down Harm's cheek.

"May I have the rings?" Little A.J. comes around from behind Harm and raises the pillow in between Mac and Harm. Mac takes the ring near her, and hovers it in front of Harm's ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Mac slides the ring onto his finger and smiles at him. Harm smiles down at her, then takes the other ring that lies on the pillow.

"Sarah, with this ring I thee wed." he slips the small silver band with three diamonds built into it, onto her finger. Harm and Mac's hands linger in one another's feeling the heat of love radiate between them.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Virginia. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The church goes quiet as everyone disappears from his or her seats and all who are left are Harm and Mac. "I love you Mrs. Rabb," Harm says as he cups Mac's face in her hands.

"I love you too Mr. Rabb." They embrace in a passionate kiss tasting the honest love and passion in each other.

At the head of the Arch of Swords Harm and Mac stand, hands together, as they smile at one another. "Presenting for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.," Bud announces. As they reach the end Bud sends a cool smack with his sword across Mac's six. Mac looks back at him with one of her famous stern looks. "Welcome to the Navy ma'am," Bud says as Harm laughs a little. Just as they are to make their way to the awaiting limo a strong marine smack hits Harm's six.

"Simper Fi!" (_Always faithful) _Gunny yells as Mac let's out a loud laugh.

"Welcome to the Marines, sailor," Mac says before she gives him a welcoming kiss.

13:30 local

Omni Shorham Hotel

Rock Creek Park, D.C.

A pallet of soft gold lighting illuminates the lavish ballroom as the soft sounds of Frank Sinatra compliment the crystal setting. Harm and Mac sit together in each other's arms watching their guests dance, mainly the Admiral, and Chloe on his toes. "Sarah sweetie, I've got to go get something. I'll be right back, ok," Harm, whispers into her ear. She looks back at him and gives him a soft understand smiling. "I love you," she says giving him a small goodbye kiss.

As one song ends the dance floor clears and the D.J. begins a little speech. "I've been asked by the groom that before he and his wife have their first dance, that he gives her a special gift. Now presenting Harmon Rabb." Everyone begins to cheer as Harm gets on the stage with his guitar, but all Mac can do is give him a questioning look.

"Right after Sarah and Is first date I began to look for a song that perfectly define my feelings for her. Well after a few months of looking I finally found. I've been practicing day and night to sing it for my beautiful Sarah here tonight. Sarah I love you and this is for you." Harm strums a few strings on his guitar then a soft swinging beat begins to fill the room. His lips open and the most precious words that Mac has ever heard begin to flow out.

There's a new world somewhere  
They call The Promised Land  
And I'll be there some day  
If you will hold my hand  
I still need you there beside me  
No matter what I do  
For I know I'll never find another you  
  
There is always someone  
For each of us they say  
And you'll be my someone  
For ever and a day  
I could search the whole world over  
Until my life is through  
But I know I'll never find another you  
  
It's a long, long journey  
So stay by my side  
When I walk through the storm  
You'll be my guide, be my guide  
  
If they gave me a fortune  
My treasure would be small  
I could lose it all tomorrow  
And never mind at all  
But if I should lose your love, dear  
I don't know what I'll do  
For I know I'll never find another you  
  
(instrumental interlude)  
But if I should lose your love, dear  
I don't know what I'll do  
For I know I'll never find another you  
Another you, another you

-The seekers

The song comes to an end and Harm notices a tear stained Mac walking toward him across the dance floor. He quickly makes his way off the stage and up to Mac. "I love you, Sarah, and I know I'll never find another you," he says leaning down to give her a passionate kiss. As they pull back from the kiss, _my funny valentine_, by Frank Sinatra begins to fill the ballroom, and the D.J. announces Harm and Mac's first dance as husband and wife. "Shall we dance?" Harm asks as Mac wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

Goin' to the chapel  
and we're gonna get married,  
Gee, I really love you  
and we're gonna get married,  
Goin' to the chapel of love.


	6. What every sailor needs

**His very own sailboat, and a gorgeous first mate. **

2034 Local

Delta flight 1320 to La Jolla, CA

Somewhere among the clouds

Mac now Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb sits alone in first class reading the in-flight magazine as she waits for the flight attendant to bring by her coffee. "Now can you please tell me why a beautiful woman like you is sitting here all by herself?" Mac looks up to see a man about 5' 11" standing over her with short brown hair, and the looks of Brad Pitt and Clint Eastwood mixed together. (I don't know how that would really look, but in my mind pretty bad and way to cocky.)

> "Oh I just am," she says thinking it'd be fun to tease him.

"Well you shouldn't be sitting here alone. A woman like you needs protection," the man says sitting down next to her.

> "I really don't think I need protection. After all I am…"

"A marine," Harm finishes for her, as he stands hunched over them.

"And who are you?" the man asks looking up at Harm.

"Her husband. Now you wanna get out of my seat."

"Yeah right, you her husband. You wish." The man looks back at Mac and sees her holding up her left hand letting the light hit her rings. "Uhh…Oh."

> "Now would you mind getting out of my husbands seat?" Mac and Harm watch as the man slithers out of the seat and heads back to coach.
> 
> "Hey I missed you," Mac says as Harm slides down into the seat next to her.

"I missed you too." He gives her a small kiss, but before it can get a little hotter the flight attendant interrupts them.

> "Thank you," Mac says as the flight attendant hands them their coffee.

"You know you really are a tease," He whispers to her. She looks at him and gives him a sly smile.

> "So you mind telling me what exactly we're doing on our honeymoon?" Mac asks as she curls up in Harm's embrace.
> 
> "Yes I do mind, but I can say tonight is all ours." He pulls her closer and begins to nibble at her neck.

"Harm!" Mac squeals while Harm begins to tickle her.

An hour later Mac is asleep on Harm's shoulder's as Harm rests against the back of the seat. He thinks about the rest of his life together with his dear Sarah, mainly baby names and special days with each other. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We're making our final decent in to La Jolla airport. So if you'll please put your seats in the up right position, we'll bring you home," The captain says awaking the passengers through out the plane.

"Sarah," Harm whispers in a low husky voice. As she shows no signs of budging he begins to plant soft kisses along the side of her face. "Sarah, Sweetie, its time to wake up. We're about to land."

"Five more minutes," she mumbles as she snuggles more into his neck.

"Sorry, you've only got two. Now its time to get up," he says blowing kisses into her ear.

"Harm, stop. I'm up okay," she says slowly sitting up in her seat. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she leans over and gives him a stunning kiss.

After fighting through the empty airport, and down in baggage claim Harm and Mac finally make it to Frank's red Chrysler convertible, which he left for them. "Up or down?" Harm asks as Mac places little Frankie in the back seat.

"Down," she says sliding into the passengers seat.

"Are you ready to begin our honeymoon, Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.?" he asks flashing his flyboy smile.

"Mmm, yes," she purrs. She pulls him down into a passionate kiss before they drive out of the parking lot.

2245 local

Burnett Residence

Lo Jolla, California

Harm begins to unload the back of the car as he watches Mac and Frankie make their way into the house. He sees Mac laugh as little Frankie takes off and begins to investigate everything in the house. A smile stretches across his face as he sees the moonlight hit Mac perfectly. "So are you ready for tonight?" Harm whispers into her ear as his arms wrap around her waist.

"Just lead the way to the bedroom, my husband" Mac says seductively.

Little Frankie sits outside the bedroom door cocking his head at the awkward sounds coming from within. (Come on use you're imagination and guess what's happening.) "Oh yes Harm. Take it up another mach." Frankie hears Mac moan as he begins feels the wall next to him shake.

0525 Local

In the sand two sets of prints, feet and paws can be seen forming a long line across the shore. "Am I wearing you out yet, Frankie?" Harm asks as Frankie answers with a small bark. "Yeah I think we've had enough, and I think those girls up there have had enough too," Harm laughs as he makes his way up to the deck.

"So did you two have a good run?" Mac asks making her way out onto the deck.

"Yep, but we missed you," he says pulling her into his sweaty embrace, as she struggles to get away.

"Ewe, Harm," she laughs as he pulls her down into a chair.

"What? This just allows me to have you in the shower when I take one," he says with a sly smile.

"Well now I know what's always on my flyboy's mind." Mac plants a light kiss on his lips before feeding him a piece of cantaloupe.

1045 Local

S.S. Hammer

Somewhere in the Pacific

Harm stands behind the large wheel steering the sailboat out towards a special cove his father used to take him too. "Sarah, come here," he yells watching her make her way to him from the front of the ship. Mac wraps Harm's arm around her waist and rests her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think of my surprise?" he asks bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"I love it. It's so beautiful here, but can I ask where are we going?"

"A nearby cove. Before my father left he and my mom would take me out on this sail boat to a nearby cove and we would go swimming and just be a family. I wanted to share those memories with you," he says smiling down at her.

"Harm, honey, I would love to share that memory with you," she says softly stroking his cheek in a comforting motion.

"Plus I wanna see you in your new bikini," he teases

"Harm!" She lands a loud smack on his butt. "You will. You will." She makes her way into the cabin as Harm guides the S.S. Hammer into the cove.

Mac stands at the head of the sailboat leaning against the railing as she feels the boat rock back and forth with the waves. She gets into position and makes her dive down into the clear blue water. "Sarah where are you?" Harm yells as he walks out of the cabin.

"In the water," she yells back as he leans over the stern of the ship. All he can see is her head bobbing up and down in the water as she shines a brilliant smile. "So are you coming in or do I need to pull you in," she laughs.

Harm strips down to his trunks and takes a dive into the water. He swims up underneath Mac and works his way up to her lips. "Mmm, tastes good," he says pulling back from a kiss.

"They should, cherry gloss." She gives him a devious smile as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well in that case I think I'm going to have seconds." He moves her head in for another kiss as he other hand wraps around her back.

1450 Local

Local Beach

The next day

(If anyone's seen Die another Day then you should recognize this scene, well at least a little.)

Harm sits under a large blue umbrella looking out onto the ocean with a pair of binoculars. He spots Mac walking up the beach water dripping from her as he notices the other men on the beach drooling over her. "Bird watching?" Mac asks standing in front of Harm.

"Yep, it's actually quite fun," he says handing her, her towel.

"Really, seen anything interesting?" She sits down in the chair next to him and laps her legs over his.

"Yeah, a beautifully tan woman with long curly brown hair, sparkling chocolate brown eyes, and wearing a very complimentary bathing suit," he says giving her a sly flyboy smile.

"Well in that case, I think I should leave you two alone." She gets up out of her chair and begins to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." He laughs pulling her down onto his lap. She let's out a small laugh as she rests her nose against his. "You know I think most of the girls on this beach are jealous of me," she says straddling his lap, and looking around at all the people staring at them.

"And I think all the men are jealous of me," Harm says cupping her butt cheeks in his hands.

"Let them be. Let them all be, because I'm going to sit here and kiss the air out of you," she says stealing small kisses from him.

"Sarah," he says feeling her kisses travel down his chest.

"Hmm?" she mumbles moving his shirt back further.

"I need to talk to you seriously about something." She pulls her head up and looks into his eyes with eyebrows raised.

"What's up?" she asks sitting up straight in his lap.

"Well, I did something."

"What?"

"I uh…I uh…here," he says handing her a small envelope. She opens the envelope and a few Polaroid's fall out onto Harm's chest.

"Okay Harm. You wanna explain why I'm looking at pictures of somebody's house," she says holding up a frontal view of a large, yellow, three-story house, with a white picket fence surrounding it.

"It's not just somebody's house, it's our house. I finalized the purchase the day before our wedding. And um, it will be ready for us to move in when we get back. That's why Frank and Mom are staying in D.C." Harm says, watching the picture drop from Mac's hands. A state of shock remains on Mac's face while Harm begins to think of all the things that she could do to him. "Sarah, please say something."

"YOU PULLED A HARRIET!" she yells making everyone else on the beach, which wasn't already looking look.

"Uh yeah I guess you could say that," he says trying to get the attention off of him.

"I can't believe you pulled a Harriet," Mac says staring down at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But when I saw it I knew it was perfect for us. I just had to get it before anyone else did," he says giving her a comforting smile.

"Uh-huh. Well I do need to tell you something, and that is I love it. And out of your so many bad decisions you've finally made two of your best," she says lowering herself to give him a passionate kiss. "So are you going to tell me where our house is located?" Mac asks as she stretches out on top of him.

"Well it's on the out skirts of Alexandria in a small subdivision, filled with kids. So when we have our own they have friends to play with. There's a park nearby and it's close enough to work so maybe we won't be late. And I think it's a perfect place for us," he says signaling to turn over on her back. She looks up at him and gives him a small smile as wraps his arms around her.

Two days later

1129 Local

Dulles International Airport

Harm and Mac stand at the carousel waiting for their luggage to slide of the ramp and make it's way to them, when they hear a small voice call out to them. "Unca Harm, Auntie Mac," Little A.J. yells as he makes his way up to them.

"A.J., what are you doing here?" Harm asks picking him up in his arms.

"Take you home," he says as Harm hands him over to Mac, so he can grab their bags.

"I see. So where are your mom and dad?" Mac asks seeing Bud and Harriet making their way over to them.

"A.J. Roberts haven't I told you to never run away from us like that," Bud says greeting Harm as he rejoins them.

"Sowy daddy," he says as Mac readjusts him on her hip.

"So Harriet, Bud, mind telling us why you're here to pick us up?" Harm asks.

"Well first of all we wanted to see the colonel's reaction to the house, and we also have some big news to share with you both," Harriet says with a glowing look about her.

"What is it?" Mac asks with anticipation.

"Well sir, ma'am. Bud and I are pregnant again," Harriet says. They all embrace in a large congratulating hug before they head out to the van.


	7. You'll be the best

1200 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

The large, green minivan pulls in to the worn out but oddly enough beautiful driveway. "Okay we're here," Harriet says as her and Bud turn back to look at Mac's shocked expression. Still speechless Harm leads Mac out of the car, and up the driveway to the front door.

"Here, you open it," Harm says handing her they key to their home. As she opens the door, Harm lifts her into his arms and continuing the tradition carries her over the threshold.

"Harm!" She laughs at the shocked action just committed. He drops a light kiss on her cheek as she begins to scan the house. "Oh Harm this place is wonderful," Mac says looking at the living room that greets her.

"Oh this is just a small portion of it. Let me give you the grand tour." With his arms wrapped around her waist he begins to lead her around the second floor of their home. "Okay here we have our family/living room. Nice and big, enough room for all our kids. And you see that window by the fireplace?" he asks pointing out the window from behind the couch.

"Uh-huh," Mac mumbles as she imagines her and Harm with many little Rabbs running around the house and in the yard.

"Well that's where we're going to put our Christmas tree each year. It will look beautiful from the outside with the snow and everything." Harm beams a great smile as Mac looks back at him and wonders what's going through his mind.

"So far this is wonderful. Is there anything else or is this it and the rest is just fake?" Mac jokes as he leads her around the corner and into the kitchen and dinning room. Mac let's out a loud gasp as she intakes the scenery of rich mahogany and steel mixed together to make a large and breathtaking kitchen. "I hope there won't be to many meatless meatloaf's made in here," Mac jokes as Harm roles his eyes at another crack on his world famous meatless meatloaf.

"Don't worry. I promise every time I make a meatless meatloaf within two days I'll get you a beltway burger." Mac smiles at him before she plants a beautiful kiss on his lips.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she laughs as he leads her down a flight of stairs.

"Okay, enough with teasing me, let me introduce you to our den. Den, Mac, Mac, Den." Mac let's out a snort at the introduction and listens as he begins to talk seriously, well at least mildly again.

"I've set up our offices down here and I'm using up a hole closet for our law books. I honestly didn't believe we had that many books, but we did. Anyway while we work our kids can be in the next room playing and watching T.V."

"Harm this house is perfect," Mac says turning in his arms and pulling him down for a kiss to almost beat all kisses.

"Wait!" he interrupts their kiss and suddenly lifts her into his arms. "You haven't seen the best part yet," he says carrying her up the stairs and up another flight two the third floor.

The stairwell reaches the middle of the hallway and Harm steers his wife toward the right. "Harm, wait. I want to see all those rooms down there," Mac protests as he keeps walking away from the rooms.

"Those are empty for right now, but if we go this way we can begin to fill them," Harm says smiling a scheming flyboy grin.

"Oh, I see now." She gives him a heart-melting smile and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. "Your right I think we should begin to fill those rooms up." He leads her into the Master bedroom and gently lays her down on the very large and long bed. (Long enough to fit our very tall and handsome flyboy.)

Two weeks before Christmas

0634 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac sits in the large, superiorly comfy, brown chair in one of her warm, Kashmir sweaters and a pair of Harm's Navy sweatpants as she attempts to cool of her cup of hot cocoa. She takes small sips of cocoa as she stares out onto the luscious, white, winter wonderland that lies just outside the window. Little Frankie sits cuddled in her lap, his small black head resting against her stomach as he indulges in Mac's relaxing touch.

Above the beautiful and peaceful moment between dog and master, Harm quietly lies asleep in bed, snoring load enough to block out the sound of the alarm clock. Suddenly another loud ringing fills the room and finally succeeds in awakening Harm. His large hand comes flying down on top of the alarm clock, but only succeeds in stopping one loud annoying ringing. He suddenly realizes it's the phone and picks it up. "Rabb," he says in a just awoken scratchy tone.

_"Good morning, Commander," _the Admiral greets.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Harm bolts awake at the sound of the Admiral's voice going through his head.

_"No, Commander everything's fine. I'm just calling to let you and the Colonel know that you need not come into the office today. With the two feet of snow outside I figured it wasn't safe. So you and the Colonel have a good day and tomorrow I'll see you in the office hopefully." _

"Um yes sir, we'll see you tomorrow." Harm hangs up the phone and turns to his left to see no Mac. He quickly pulls on a pair of sweat pants by the bed and walks down stairs to find Mac quietly resting in her favorite chair. He silently sneaks up behind her and runs his finger gently down her neck. Mac's head leans back allowing him more access to her neck. He begins to form a trail of kisses down her neck as his hands travel down her body and sneak their way up her sweater and around her well-built stomach.

"Mmm, Harm," Mac, moans as her hand unconsciously travels up to his cheek. They subside into a far of distant land full of love and ecstasy, but Mac's internal clock finally clicks in, telling her it's time to go to work. "Harm stop!" Mac says pushing him away.

"What?" He asks as she begins to crack up laughing.

"It's time to go to work," She says making her way around the chair.

"No it's not. The Admiral just called and told me work was closed," he says wrapping his arms around her and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I know if I lied to you and you were late for work, you would kick my six. And honestly I'm not willing to risk that," he says with a wide grin.

"True, I would have to hurt you. Now you wanna explain why you're wearing my sweatpants?" she says trying to stifle a laugh as she points down at the USMC sweatpants that ride high up on her sailor.

"What! Oh…um…well…I grabbed the closest thing to me," he says blushing at his very short and tight mistake.

"I promise I won't bring it up again," Mac says crossing her fingers behind her back. "Now what do you think we should do today?" She pulls him in tighter and teasingly bites her lip.

"Oh I have a thought, but first can I get a cup of cocoa," he smiles as Mac let's out a small giggle.

Outside their bedroom door Harm and Mac embrace in a passionate kiss tasting the hot chocolate left in each others mouth's. Harm pulls back to catch a little air, and to open the door behind them. He takes her hands and begins to walk into the bedroom, but is jerked back into Mac's embrace. "Get back here," she says pulling him back down to her lips. Still connected by their love for each other they slowly make their way into the room. Before the door is shut little Frankie makes his way into the room and watch Harm and Mac do the do.

Three weeks later

1000 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It was the fifth time Harriet was running to the bathroom since she got to work just two hours ago. She loved being pregnant but of course the morning sickness, and the constant need to pee really wasn't her cup of tea. As she sat quietly on the john she heard the door open and could tell someone needed the toilet quickly. She begins to hear vomiting from the stall next to her while she buttons up her uniform.

Harriet let's the water flow over her hands as she notices Mac coming up to the sink, quite pale and sickly looking. "Excuse me Colonel, are you okay?" Harriet asks with great concern for her friend.

"I'm fine Harriet. I think I've just caught a little something," Mac says giving her friend a small reassuring smile.

"Okay ma'am. Well I hope you feel better," Harriet says before she leaves the bathroom with a hefty question on her mind.

1225 Local

Mac's Office

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac rests in her large, leather, executive chair with her eyes closed, trying to get her body to stop doing summersaults on her. "Excuse me colonel. Lieutenant Sims is here to see you," Gunnery Sergeant says over the intercom.

"Send her in," Mac says making herself look professional before Harriet enters. "Hello Harriet, what can I do for you?" Mac asks as Harriet nervously fidgets with her wedding ring behind her back.

"Well ma'am…I mean Mac. First of all I brought lunch, but I was wondering if we could talk why'll we eat." Harriet places the salad and fruit down on the desk before she pulls up one of the chairs.

"Sure, and thank you for bringing lunch. Harm canceled on me, he had to go to Norfolk. So what do you want to talk about?" Mac asks opening up her salad and dribbling on her salad dressing.

"Well Mac, I've kind of noticed that for a couple of days now you've been traveling to the bathroom more than usual. And each time you've come out you've looked well pale. It's also come to my attention that you've been unusually tired lately, and I know the commander is getting worried. What I'm trying to say ma'am is…well…Do you think you could be pregnant?" Harriet asks making Mac choke on her recent bite of salad.

"What! No I couldn't be Harm and I've only been married for a month, and…well."

"Ma'am I know it may seem hard to believe, but if you think about it your symptoms kind of…Ma'am I know you think that you couldn't be pregnant, but just take this pregnancy test home and try it," Harriet says placing a small EPT pregnancy test on her desk.

"Okay Harriet I'll take it home, but I honestly don't think I'm pregnant," Mac says sliding the test into her purse.

2243 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac's bare feet absorb the cool air radiating from the pearl white tiles that make up the floor in the bathroom, as she stands at the sink in her pink silk room. She holds the pregnancy test box in her hand reading the, 'What do the results say' area. After she finishes reading she looks down at the stick on the counter and a small smile forms on her lips.

Just outside the bathroom door Harm talks to his mother about how he and Mac were doing when his mother begins nagging mode. _"So Harm dear, when are you and Mac going to start making Frank and me some grandchildren," _Trish nags as Harm rolls his eyes at his mother's request.

"Mom, we've only been married for a month and you're already asking about grandchildren. At least give us six," Harm laughs as he notices Mac walk out of the bathroom.

_"Okay son, I can do that." _

"Thank you mom. I'll talk to you later. Mac and I love you and goodnight," Harm says signaling Mac over to him.

_"Okay sweetie, Frank and I love you and Mac too. Have a goodnight," _she says hanging up the phone as Harm does the same on his end.

Mac sits down on the bed next to Harm and wraps her hand around his. "So what did your mom have to say?" she asks as he pulls her hand up to his lips.

"Oh she just called to see how we were doing, and to begin nagging about grandchildren," he laughs. Mac let's out a small laugh along with Harm as she adverts her eyes from his. _(Boy does Trish has perfect timing)_ she thinks to herself.

"Funny you're mom should mention that. Harm um…well you know how I've been sick lately," she says nervously as he wraps an arm around her waist in comforting support.

"Yeah. Sarah is something wrong? Whatever it is we'll get through it together," Harm says worriedly.

"Harm calm down, I'm not leaving you anytime soon. Harmon Rabb Jr., you and I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant," she says excitedly with a radiant smile on her face.

He stares at her blankly, no emotion showing as he tries to absorb the second greatest news in his life. (The first of course the wonderful word yes.) "You mean…I'm going to be daddy," he says, with one of his largest flyboy grins ever forming on his face.

"Uh huh," she lets out.

"I'm going to be a daddy. I Harmon Rabb am going to be a daddy," he says proudly lifting her onto his lap.

"Yes you are going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy," she says leaning down for a kiss. They inch closer and closer together until they finally land in a kiss to beat out all kisses. After a need for air pops up Harm breaks away with a broad smile on his face.

"We're going to have a baby," he yells out as Mac laughs a loud at his blatant display of excitement.

Two month's later

1532 Local

Naval Hospital

OB/GYN Floor

Bethesda, Maryland

Harm and Mac sit quietly looking at a parenting magazine in the somewhat crowded waiting room. "So how far along are you?" the sixth month pregnant, red headed woman sitting across from them asks.

"About three month's," Mac says as Harm and her smile proudly.

"Oh yes I remember those days. So is this your first?" she asks as her husband sits next to her reading, _How to deal with being the only man in the house. _

"Um…yes, and you?" Harm asks trying not to laugh at the man sitting across from him, because he knows he would never want to insult an Admiral.

"Oh this is our sixth, five girls and one more on the way," the woman says with a glowing smile

"That's wonderful congratulations."

"You too. So…"

"Rabb, room 4," a woman's voice says over the intercom as Harm helps Mac up.

"Sorry to end this, but that's us," Mac says with a gentle smile before they walk out of the waiting room.

In room four Mac sits quietly on the blue examination table, in one of those disgustingly drafty hospital gowns. Harm sits in front of her softly caressing her stomach as they both wait on the doctor. "Promise me, I'll never end up like that," he laughs remembering the poor Admiral from the waiting room.

"I promise you won't," she says patting his hand.

"Thank you." He leans up and gives her a small kiss just before the doctor enters.

"Well Sarah, everything looks great, you and your baby very healthy and strong. Now who is this handsome sailor," the doctor says noticing Harm over the top of her file.

"Dr. Nemo this is my husband."

"Hi, I'm Harm," he says standing up to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. So are you two ready to see your baby?" the doctor says with a smile as Mac lies back on the table.

"We've been waiting for this all day," Harm says with a smile as he stands up next to Mac.

"Alright then, Let's see your baby." Dr. Nemo squirts a little of the cool gel on to Mac's stomach, then begins to move the small wand around her stomach. "Here we have the head, a foot over here, and here's a hand," the doctor says pointing out the small features of the baby that illuminate on the screen.

0100 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

His feet rest on the long desk in front of him as he holds in one hand a picture of his father, and in the other the picture of his unborn child. He quietly ponders a question that has lied on his mind since he turned 21. He sits with his back to the door not noticing his beautiful wife leaning against the frame in a white, silk, lingerie nightgown. "Harm, what's wrong?" she asks wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sarah, I don't think I can do this. I can't be the father our child needs me to be," he says looking down at the pictures in his hand.

"Harm, listen to me, yes your father may not have been around to input some of his great parenting qualities in you personally, but in the end you have those great qualities. Honey you'll be the best father any child could have. I know it," she says planting light kisses behind his ear.

"You really think so?" he asks looking into her chocolate and comforting eyes.

"Yes I really think so. Now you mind coming back to bed. Our child and I are lonely, and we want you with us." She gives him a smile as he puts down the photos. He smiles back at her and plants a small peck on her lips, before they head back up stairs.


	8. Sixth Month Quals

I'm so very happy that CB is a Harm and Mac shipper. Praise that someone is on our side. And believe they will get together.

* * *

2 month's later

1100 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Everyone in the bullpen watches as the tall rugged, senior officer, ex seal makes his way to Commander Rabb's office, with a truly aggravated look about him. He knocks on the closed officer door, loud enough for everyone to take a look at him. "What is it?" Harm demands in an annoyed tone.

"Commander Rabb, that is a very disrespectful way to talk to your superior officer," the Admiral says entering the office and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize it was you," Harm says stumbling to his feet.

"At ease. Rabb we need to talk," the Admiral says sitting down in one of the chairs across from Harm's desk.

"About what sir?"

"I've noticed that throughout today, you've been off track. And I was wondering if everything's ok, with you and Mac, the baby." The Admiral rests his elbows on his knees as he watches Harm hang his head low.

"Yes everything's fine with Mac and I, and the baby's growing everyday. We're now waiting for it to start kicking," he says with a small grin on his face. "Actually sir, my six month's quals are coming up in a couple of days and I haven't told Mac yet."

"Ahh, now I'm beginning to see things. So why haven't you told her? I don't think she's going to like it when you say in two days I'm going to be gone for a week I got my quals," he says as both him and Harm share in a small laugh.

"You're right sir, I think she'd probably drop kick me. I was wondering sir if you could tell her?" he asks with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Now son I can't do that, but I can give you the rest of the day off to tell Mac and spend time with her."

"Uh…thank you sir, I guess I better get going," Harm says shutting his briefcase with a smile. Harm exits his office followed by the Admiral, and heads out of JAG. The others watch as Harm Makes his way down the hallway and the Admiral makes his way back to his office no emotions showing, just a blank page.

On the other end of the building judge's offices line the hallway. Harm walks to the last office on the left side and looks in to see Gunny sitting at his desk. "Hey Gunny, is the Colonel free?" Harm asks walking into the office.

"Yes sir, she's resting. You can go right in," he says as Harm makes his way into the office. After shutting the door he stands still, watching Mac lie on the couch, with her arm covering her eyes and her breathing light.

He quietly tiptoes up to her and places a protective hand on their child. "Hey little one. I missed you today," he says planting a soft kiss on Mac's stomach. He kneels down beside her and runs his hand under her uniform to softly caress her stomach. "I need your advice on something. Do you think you're mommy will be mad when I tell her my six month quals are in two days?" he whispers to their baby.

"Yes," Mac answers removing her arm from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were awake," he says quickly removing his hand and sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"It's okay, I enjoyed it. Now you wanna tell me about your upcoming quals," she says moving closer to him.

"Well um…I've got my quals in two days, and I know you don't like me flying. But Sarah, you know I love flying and I was born to be a naval aviator." He continues to babble on until Mac places a small kiss on his lips.

"Harm, I understand you want to go and I want you to go. Yes I hate it when you fly, but I understand it's a part of you and you can't give that up. Plus you're annoying the hell out of me at home," she laughs, unconsciously placing a hand over her stomach. He softly wraps his arms around her, kissing her head as he pulls her onto his lap.

"Thank you, thank you for understanding me," he whispers into her hair.

Two days later

0750 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm and Mac stand outside on their wrap around porch holding each other tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Mac's tears stain the shoulders of Harm's Navy whites as she quietly curses pregnancy hormones. "Sarah, are you sure you want me to go?" he asks running his hand through her long, soft, brown hair, remembering every strand.

"Yes, but promise you'll come back to me," she says in a teary voice. Harm pulls Mac into one last passionate kiss, leaving them both unable to notice Frank and Trish walking out onto the porch.

"I promise," he says unwillingly pulling out of the hug. "I have to go now. I'll miss you and I'll call everyday," he whispers into her ear, before giving her one last kiss, and heading out to his car.

Harm puts the car in reverse and slowly pulls out of the driveway as he watches Mac wave buy to him. Up on the porch Trish walks up to her daughter-in-law and wraps a reassuring arm around her. "Don't worry sweetie, he'll come back. He loves you so much." A small tear slips down Trish's face as she watches her son's car pull out of sight.

"Come on Hun, let's get you inside," Trish says leading Mac back into the house with Frank and little Frankie in tow.

1923 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The week was going by slowly, it was only Wednesday and Mac had accomplished to drive everyone at work and home insane. The Admiral watches Mac yell at yet at another seaman for not doing something right from his stance at Tiner's desk. "Tiner what's the number up to now?" the Admiral asks as Tiner looks down at the record he was keeping.

"Four sir, and she's getting scarier each time," Tiner says watching the poor seaman getting the worst punishment ever, being yelled at by a pregnant, upset, and worried Marine.

"I see, I think it's time to send the Colonel home." Tiner barely hears the admiral say as he walks out of his office.

As the Admiral walks up to Mac a crying seaman passes him. "Colonel, we need to talk," he demands.

"About what sir?" Mac asks innocently as she leads him into Harm's office.

"Well in less then three days you've been able to make half of the people in this building scared of you. And you've even made some break down and cry. Mac I think you should go home and take the rest of the week off," he says placing a soothing hand on her arm.

"I did that sir! Oh god, I'm so sorry. It's just with Harm gone I'm so worried that I've begun to lose myself in work." She looks at him with saddened eyes as he pulls her into a small reassuring hug.

"I understand, but please try and give the staff a break. They can only take so much," he laughs as Mac wipes a few tears.

"Thank you sir, I think I'll take you up on that offer to go home," she says giving him a small smile.

2033 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac sits in Harm's office chair with her feet under her as she holds a picture of Harm and her on their wedding day. She wipes away a few tears as she remembers their wedding day. Her hand softly caresses her stomach as she feels the little Rabb in her let its presence known. "Hey little one, you miss your daddy too," she says. The baby gives her a small kick and Mac laughs as Trish watches from the stairs.

"Sarah sweetheart, there's a phone call for you," Trish says handing her the portable phone in her hands.

"Thank you mom." She takes the phone and greets with her normal reply, "Mackenzie."

_"Hey sweetheart," _Harm says relaxing back in his chair.

"Harm, I've been waiting for you to call all day," she says excitedly as she waves bye to Trish.

_"I've missed you. I think the guys hear are going to kill me if I talk about us one more time. But Skates does say hi and congratulations," _he says with a smile.

"Well I've got some news for you. Our little one started kicking today," she says caressing the side of her stomach.

_"I wish I was there. I've been waiting for this day."_

"I know, but when you get back you'll be able to feel it all the time. This little one loves to kicks its mother a lot," she laughs.

"Well, then I'll just have to give it a good talking to when I get home. But on other subjects how's my little Marine mother to be doing?"

"She's ok. She misses you a lot, and has made half of the lawyer and employees in the building scared of her. Also she made a seaman cry today."

_"Really, oh I would've paid to see that," _he laughs thinking of the scene. _"Sarah, I've got to go. They're about to kick me off. I'll call you after I get done showing these newbies how it's done. I love you," _Harm says sending a small kiss over the phone.

"I love you too, and I'll be waiting." Mac sends back a small kiss then presses the end button.

1700 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac and Trish sit on the couch next to each other on the couch cooing over baby clothes as they wait for Harm to call. Just as they turn the page to the girls clothing section of the catalog a loud knock interrupts them. "I'll get it," Mac says getting up from the couch.

Mac opens the door and comes face to face with A.J. Chegwidden, but not the normal A.J. she knows. "Uh…Hello Sir," she greets.

"Sarah, something happened." Mac feels her heart suddenly stop and her breathing become more rapid as the only thoughts that go through her mind are of Harm. "Harm's plane went down somewhere in the Adriatic Sea. Right now they're searching for him and Skates, but they haven't found any signs of them yet. I'm sorry Sarah." The Admiral finishes letting out a deep breath. Mac stands in shell shock as her mind tries to comprehend everything. As she wades in some unknown space she can hear Trish let out cries of worry and shock as Frank softly comforts her. Tears slide down her cheeks as she slides down the wall behind her. The Admiral rushes to her side to comfort her as she drenches his shirt in tears.

"I've got to…uh…umm…just go," Mac says in a teary voice as she gets up and heads down to the den.

In the den Mac sits quietly on the couch letting the tears pour down her face as little Frankie sits on her lap giving her comforting head nudges. Between her tears and softly stroking little Frankie Mac falls asleep into one of her psychic dreams. Mac bolts up from her seat on the couch ten minutes later and quickly rushes upstairs. She looks around for a second to see Frank, comforting Trish on the couch, the Admiral on the phone, and Harriet and Bud coming out of the kitchen with drinks.

Everyone seems to not notice Mac as they all concentrate on their sorrow. The Admiral puts the phone down and turns to the small group with a somewhat happy look about him. "They just found skates," they hear the Admiral say.

"What about Harm?" Trish asks as she tries to hold back tears.

"They haven't found him yet, but they're still looking…"

"I know where he is," Mac interrupts the Admiral as everyone turns to look at her. "245 latitude 160 longitude," Mac says not blinking an eye. (Sorry I don't really know latitude or longitude.)

"Mac, how do you know?" the Admiral asks walking up to her.

"I don't know, but please just tell them." Mac's hand covers the phone in A.J.'s hand as she looks into his eyes with tears.

"Okay," he whispers as he pulls the phone back and begins to comfortingly rub Mac's back.

For an hour everyone sits beside Mac quietly showing their support as they listen to the Admiral give small updates. "They've found his raft, but not him yet," the Admiral says solemnly to them all. As the line of hope begins to become shorter and shorter Mac becomes more distant and quietly waits by the phone. Suddenly everyone's attention is directed to the phone as it begins to ring. The whole house is quiet enough that you can hear every breath taken as the Admiral picks up the phone. "Admiral Chegwidden," the Admiral says turning to look at Mac as she sits with little Frankie on the window seat. "Yes…Uh huh…when…Ok…Thank you very much." After putting the phone down he walks over to Mac and kneels down in front of her. She looks at him tears streaming down her face as she unconsciously pulls little Frankie closer to her.

"What did they say?" she asks feeling his hands cover hers.

"They found him. Right now he's in the infirmary and has hypothermia, but they're getting him help." Mac wraps her arms around him in a joyful hug as all the rest let out sighs of relief.

0540 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

"Frank have you seen Mac?" Trish asks walking into the kitchen.

"Not since last night. Why what's wrong?" he asks pulling her into his embrace.

"Nothing, just I'm a little worried. With everything that's happened I'm worried about her and the baby," she says resting her head on his shoulder.

"Trish, don't worry she'll be okay. She's…" A loud crash from the den cuts Frank off and startles them both. After the initial shock is over, which lasts about a second, they rush down to the den.

In a dark corner of the office Mac sits with her head in her knees crying, as shards of glass lie next to her. "Oh God, Mac sweetheart," Trish says in shock as she rushes to Mac's side.

"I can't do this," Mac says looking up with tear stained eyes.

"Can't do what sweetheart?" Trish looks back at the stairs and signals Frank to leave them alone.

"Can't wait here. I can't stand waiting for news on whether…Harm is going to live or not. I wish he was here," she cries. Trish wraps her arms around Mac tighter as she tries to hold back her own tears.

"I understand, I went through the same feelings with Harm's father, and I'm reliving those feelings now. Sweetheart we've got to be strong for each other, and this little baby. Now every time Harm called me and told me about you, he would always say how strong you were, and how you can handle anything. Harm loves you and he won't let you go without a fight." Mac's tears subside a little, as she looks into her mother in law's reassuring eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Mac, you never need to thank me. Now do you think we could stand up, my age doesn't like me squatting down like this." They both laugh as they stand up and make their way back upstairs.

1400 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Trish and Mac stand outside Harm's recovery room door supporting each other as they prepare themselves to see him. "You sure your ready?" Trish asks wiping a few tears away from Mac's cheek.

"Yes, I'll be better when I'm there with him," she says placing her hand on the doorknob.

She tiptoes into the room trying as hard as she can to hold back her tears as she sees Harm lying in bed with a few IV's connected to him. "Oh Harm," Mac cries out as she sits down next to him. She leans down and presses her cheek against his while her hand takes his. "I've missed you," she whispers into his ear. She places a small kiss on his cheek as her tears begin to fall. "Hey our baby's kicking again. You want to feel, I know you do," she smiles as she places his hand on top of her stomach. "You feel that. That's our child. Ours!" She looks away for a second then back into his face, looking for a smile. "Harm please wake up. If not for you, or me than for our child, you've wanted a family for such a long time; you can't just leave it now." Her tears begin to flow faster as her pleas for Harm to wake up go unheard. "I love you." She plants a small kiss on his lips, while her hand caresses his face. The Mackenzie dam finally breaks and all she can do is sit with her hands wrapped around his hand.

"Hey…are you trying to drown me," Harm says in a scratchy voice. Mac's head bolts up as she sees the beautiful scene of his green blue eyes.

"Harm, oh Harm," Mac brushes kisses all over him as the joy of him waking up overtakes her.

"Hey if this is going to be my welcoming home gift I think I should eject out of a tomcat more often," he laughs as he wraps his arms around her.

"Don't you dare," she laughs nuzzling his neck.

"I missed you too. Now can I feel our child again?" he asks as his hand travels down to her stomach that is beginning to show a little more. She moves back a little, letting room for his hand as they smile at one another. _'I love you,'_ Harm whispers as his hand softly caresses her stomach.

In the door way Trish stands peering in at the scene before her with a tear rolling down her cheek. Frank comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I don't think you'll be loosing him anytime soon," Frank whispers into her ear as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I know. It's just with Harm going down, it made me relive it all again, only worse this time. I love him and I see how much Mac and Harm remind me of Harm and I, and um…I don't want it to happen again." Frank gives her a reassuring kiss on her head as he leads out of the room and to the car.

In the room Mac lies in the bed next to Harm, smiling as she watches him softly caress their child. "I can't believe we made this," he says kissing her cheek.

"Yep, we made this, now we've got to promise to stick around to help this little one grow up." She looks up at him with hope in her eyes that he'll always be around.

"I promise." He gives her a small passionate kiss, before he cuddles her closer to him.


	9. The Next Generation

I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but i've been moving, getting ready for college, and i had a small case of writers block. I hope you enjoy and keep looking for upcoming chapters.

* * *

1930 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Labor & Delivery Floor

Bethesda, Maryland

The two military officers rush up to the nurses station boggled down with gifts, and almost out of breath. "How may I help you?" the nurse behind the desk asks as she looks up to see Harm in front of her. The nurse bats her eyelashes at him and gives him a flirtatious smile. Mac rolls her eyes at the scene before speaking up. "Yes, hi, we're looking for Lt. Harriet Sims," Mac says turning the nurses attention to her.

"Sims…let's see…ah yes here. Lt. Sims is in room 204. Is there anything else I can help you with?" the nurse asks turning her attention back to Harm.

"No. Thank you for the information," Harm says giving the woman a kind smile.

"It's no problem," the nurse says sliding a small card with something written on it to him. He looks down at the card and tries to hold back the laughter that is threatening to escape. _'Call me' _is written on the card and a seven-digit phone number is written beneath it. Harm looks back at the nurse giving her a small flyboy smile.

"I'm sorry I don't think my wife would like it if I took this," he says handing the card back to the woman. He walks up to Mac and wraps his arms around her before giving her a small kiss.

As they make their way to Harriet's room Harm looks back and notices the woman's cheeks bright red. He let's out a small chuckle before turning his attention back to Mac. "Hey what's so funny?" she asks giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh nothing. Now let's go see our goddaughter." He gives her a bright smile and another kiss as they walk down the hall.

They reach room 204 and find the door open a crack. Harm knocks on the door and is greeted by a very proud Bud Roberts. "Sir, ma'am we're so glad you're here," Bud says leading them into the room.

"Now Bud you know we wouldn't miss this," Harm says as he watches Mac waddle her way up to Harriet.

Mac intakes a deep breathe as she sees the small baby girl lying in Harriet's arms. "She's so…beautiful," Mac, says as the small little girl looks up at her.

"Isn't she ma'am?" Harriet says looking up at Mac. Harriet notices a small tear fall from Mac's eyes as she looks down at the baby. "Would you like to hold her, Sarah?" Harriet asks readjusting the little girl in her arms.

"Could I?" Mac takes the little girl in her arms and begins to quietly coo over her. The child looks up at Mac with soft blue eyes as the little girl's hand wraps around her finger. From afar Harm watches the scene and smiles as he sees her look at him with her warm chocolate eyes.

"So does this heart breaker have a name?" Harm asks looking over Mac's shoulder at the little girl in her arms.

"Sarah Roberts," Harriet says smiling at her best friend. (Sorry I couldn't have baby Sarah die it was just to painful and so horrible that Don did that to them. Those writers are just evil sometimes.)

"Harriet?" Mac gasps.

"We hope you don't mind ma'am but it just seemed perfect."

"No it's beautiful Harriet and it does fit her perfectly." Mac softly caresses the tiny baby's cheek, before handing her back to her mother.

"Did you two buy out the whole baby department?" Harriet laughs as she sees the many bags hanging off of Harm.

"Almost. We got things for the baby and little A.J. We just couldn't help it," Mac laughs as she plays with Sara's toes.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm sure they'll love them." Harm looks around the room and notices someone missing.

"Speaking of little A.J. where is he?" Harm asks. His question is suddenly answered when a small boy comes running into the room and up to him.

"Unca Harm," little A.J. says wrapping his arms around his uncle's legs.

"Hey little buddy, where have you been?" Harm asks lifting him into his arms.

"Juice. Uncle Harm can I go home with you and Auntie Mac?" Little A.J. asks as Harm gives a nervous smile.

"Well we'll have to see what your parents say."

"Actually sir we were wondering if you could take him for tonight. We can't find a babysitter, and I'd like to stay here with Harriet and Sarah," Bud Says making little A.J. let out tiny cheers of happiness.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Harm looks over at Mac and sees her yawn a little. "Sarah, you ready go home?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired," Mac says walking up to Harm and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I figured. Okay A.J. time to say goodnight to mommy, daddy and your sister," Harm says walking up to Bud. Little A.J. gives his father a good night hug, and then Harm helps him over to his mother. He gives his mother a goodnight hug and kiss just before leaning down to kiss his new baby sister goodnight.

2000 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac sits quietly in the passenger seat of the tan SUV softly rubbing her stomach, to settle to the little Rabb inside, watching Harm as he helps little A.J. out. "Doggie!" Little A.J. yells as he sees little Frankie rush up to them.

"Yeah buddy, this is our dog Frankie," Harm says kneeling to the ground to let little Frankie and Little A.J. Meet.

"Hi Fwankee," A.J. says as he begins to scratch behind Frankie's ears. Harm carefully watches the two interact as he makes his way to help Mac out of the car.

He places a protective hand over her stomach as his other hand travels around her back for support. "I can see Frankie's found a new friend," Mac comments as she slides out of the car.

"Yep," Harm says grabbing the pillows on the seat then shutting the door. "Hey little buddy it's time to go inside," Harm says getting little A.J.'s attention.

"Okay unca Harm." Little A.J. walks up to Mac and holds his arms out to her. He bounces a little on his toes until Mac makes her way down and picks him up.

As they walk into the house little A.J.'s eyes go wide at seeing the large possible playing space. "Auntie Mac your house is BIG" little A.J. says with a great emphasis on the word big.

"Yep it is sweetie, would you like to see the rest of it while Uncle Harm makes dinner?" she asks looking over at Harm to give him a mischievous smile.

"Ok I get the hint, you two have fun while I slave over a hot stove," he says walking up to give Mac a soft kiss.

"Uh huh now get moving flyboy your Marines hungry." She gives him a small pat on the butt to send him on his way before Mac takes little A.J. upstairs.

As night makes its way around the corner Harm is downstairs finishing cleaning the kitchen while upstairs Mac is getting little A.J. ready for bed. "Auntie Mac can Fwankie sweep with me tonight?" little A.J. asks as Mac tucks him into the large guest bed and helps Frankie onto the bed.

"Of course he can, now what story would you like for bedtime Mr. Roberts?" she asks putting some pillows behind her back.

"The one when I was born," he says with a wide grin on his face.

"Good choice. Well the day started off…" From the doorway Harm watches and listens quietly as he hears Mac tell their godson about the day he was born. She gets near the end of the story and Harm makes a quick get away to their bedroom.

A few minutes later Mac enters their bedroom to find Harm already nestled in bed reading a book. "Little A.J.'s asleep," she says making her way to the bathroom but not before grabbing her pajamas.

"Good," he says still engaged in reading his book.

"He looks just like an angel when he's asleep," she says exiting the bathroom and sliding into bed.

"Uh huh how interesting," he says pulling her closer to him.

"That's all you have to say is how interesting. Harm what are you reading?" she asks slapping him lightly on the chest.

"What to expect for the expecting father," Harm says showing her the cover.

"Let me guess Harriet?" she asks as he puts the book down and places his hand over her rounded stomach.

"No Bud. Anyway this little one is active tonight." He softly caresses her stomach enjoying the feeling of their child within.

"Yeah, I only hope I can get to sleep tonight." She gives him a small smile as they both feel the baby find the perfect spot to sleep.

"You know Sarah, you're going to make a wonderful mother," he says gently kissing the top of her head. Her hand goes in search of his as a large smile forms on her face.

"I love you. You know that," she says pulling him down to give him a sweet endearing kiss.

"I love you too, and I love you," he says cooing over her stomach. He pulls her back in for a passionate kiss as she slowly begins to straddle his lap, to enhance the kiss.

2 months, 1 week, 3 days, 17 hours, 46 minutes, and 33 seconds later.

1720 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

One of the many Rabb scrapbooks lies open on the coffee table as Harm flips softly through the pages. He tires his hardest to fight back the tears, but every attempt fails. The tears fall onto his Navy sweats soaking them through to his skin. Harm's thoughts quickly turn to the only person who can help him at the moment, his mother. _'Burnett Residence,' _Harm hears Frank say.

"Hi Frank is mom there," Harm says sucking back his teary tone.

_'I'll get her. It's good to hear from you.'_ He hears a long silence as he waits for his mother to pick up. When she does his is greeted by her cheery voice.

_'Harm, is it time. Is the baby coming?' _Trish asks excitedly.

"No, not yet we're still waiting. Mom…I don't think Mac loves me anymore," Harm cries to his mother as he let's all fears flow. He hears his mother begin to laugh over the phone and a small bit of anger comes over him. "Mom this is no laughing matter. I'm very serious," Harm says in a stern tone.

_'Harmon sweetie, Mac is a week and three days overdue. It's very hot outside and she probably feels like a whale. Her hormones are raging and she's very uncomfortable. Harm she still loves you, and don't you ever doubt that. Just be there to support her, get her whatever she wants, and if she yells at you just say yes dear and kiss her,' _Trish says in a comforting tone as she over hears the tears subsiding from Harm.

"Thank you mom. I promise we'll call you the second Sarah goes into labor. I love you and we'll talk to you later." Harm hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath as the smile returns to his face. Just as he closes his eyes to relax he hears the creak of the floorboards and looks up to see Mac walking down the stairs.

"Harm, I think it's time," Mac says before a small pain goes through her. He quickly rushes up to grab her and helps her out to the car.

As they break the speed limit driving down the beltway to get to Bethesda, Harm coaches her in her breathing. He weaves back and forth through traffic trying his best not to run anyone off the road. "Harm pull over," Mac says placing her hand on his arm.

"Sarah, we've got to get you to the hospital. We can't pull over now," Harm says taking a quick look at her.

"Harm, just pull the car over," she yells at him. He quickly makes his way to the side of the road and puts the car in park.

"Sarah is everything okay. Is it coming now?" he asks placing a hand over her stomach.

"No Harm." She bows her head and lets small tears fall onto his hand. "It was a false alarm. The contractions were only braxton hicks," she says in a teary voice. "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for. Remember what the doctor said, it's just a waiting game. Now let's get home, get you back in bed, and I'll give you the best massage of your life," he says wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Can we pick up a case of pickles on the way? I ran out last night," she says with a smile through her tears.

"Of course, now come here." He pulls her into a hug and softly kisses her tears away.

1100 Local

Lincoln Park (sorry made it up)

McLean, Virginia

Admiral A.J. Chegwidden exits his blue suburban just in time to hear a few interesting words come from the other side of his vehicle. He makes his way to the front of his car and tries not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Harm stands on the passenger side of his SUV getting a few smacks from Mac as he tries to help her out of the car. "Get your damn hands off me," Mac yells at him as she slowly slides out of the car. A.J. laughs a little at the scene and stands back to watch the conversation continue.

"Sarah, at least let me help you down to Harriet." She looks back at him and rolls her eyes as she slowly makes her way down toward Harriet and baby Sarah. Harm shuts the door and locks up the car, then rests his head against the top.

"You know I honestly thought the baby would be here by now," A.J. says placing his hand on Harm's shoulder.

"Oh uh…hello sir. Yeah I know what you mean sir. 9 months, 1 week, 4 days, 10 hours, 34 minutes, and 2 seconds, is how long Mac has been pregnant so she has informed me," Harm says looking up at his commanding officer.

"Don't worry son. Babies have their own timing and apparently this one just happened to get yours. Now let's go join the party." A.J. slaps him on the back before they head down to join in on the annual JAG picnic.

"Mind if I join you Lieutenant?" Mac asks as she stands just behind Harriet who has baby Sarah in her arms and little A.J. beside her.

"Auntie Mac!" little A.J. says excitedly as he jumps up to hug her.

"A.J. be careful," Harriet says signaling him to get down.

"Oh don't worry Harriet. I could use a little shock to get this baby out of me," Mac laughs as she slowly makes her way down onto the Lawn chair across from Harriet.

"I know the feeling Mac. Boy do I know the feeling," Harriet laughs as she places baby Sarah in her carrier. Mac laughs along with her when she suddenly feels little A.J. tugging at her dress.

"Yes sweetie?" Mac asks lifting him onto her lap.

"Why isn't your baby here yet? I wanna play with him," little A.J. asks with the cutest look to him.

"Aww, sweetie well I don't know why the baby isn't here yet, but I sure wish it would come," Mac says placing her hand on the baby to sooth it.

"So have you and Harm picked out any names yet?" Harriet asks as she watches her son imitate Mac's soothing gesture.

"Not really. We haven't been able to agree on anything so we really just gave up. But we did finish the nursery, and it's just so darling."

"What's the theme to it?"

"All the walls are covered in clouds and through out the sky there are little tomcats flying around. When Harm made the suggestion to me I just fell in love with it. Kind of ironic huh?" Mac laughs at the thought of her fears when Harm is flying. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through her and her eyes grow wide.

"Mac is everything alright?" Harriet asks with concern for her friend.

"Harriet…it's coming," Mac barely says as a contraction hits her.

"Oh god. Okay umm…well one keep breathing, and umm A.J. sweetie go get Uncle Harm. And tell him Auntie Mac is in Labor," Harriet says rushing to Mac's side and offering her hand. Little A.J. nods yes at the assignment and makes a mad dash towards Harm. "Mac don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

On the other side of the park the men are gathered around the grill, listening to Gunny talking about his latest climbing adventure. Halfway through the story they hear a small yell coming closer to them. "Unca Harm! Unca Harm!" little A.J. yells as he makes his way closer to Harm.

"Hey Buddy what's up?" Harm asks lifting little A.J. up into his arms.

"Auntie Mac in Wawor," he exclaims out of breath.

"What?" Harm asks in a confused tone.

"Umm…Harm I think he just said that Mac's in Labor," Mattoni says as a wave of shock falls over Harm. He looks over to where Harriet and Mac are and sees Mac breathing through a contraction.

"Oh god! Here Bud." Harm hands little A.J. over to Bud then runs at break neck speed toward Mac.

Harm comes to a sliding halt next to Mac and stares at her blankly. "Sarah?" he says breathlessly.

"Hey honey. Guess what your about to become a daddy," Mac laughs before another contraction hits. Harm rushes to her side and guides her through her breathing exercise as a wide flyboy grin can be seen forming.

"Sarah you're doing great. Do you know how far apart the contractions are?" Harm asks pushing back some hair behind her ear.

"Seven minutes," she says taking a hold of his hand.

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital." Harm wraps his arm around her waist and helps her to her feet as everyone else at the picnic begins to gather around them.

"No I don't want you driving. Harm just stay with me," she says as another contraction hits. He looks in to her eyes and silently agrees to do whatever she asks.

"A.J. can you drive us?" Harm asks looking up at the Admiral.

"Yes of course." The Admiral gets on the other side of Mac and both him and Harm help Mac up to the SUV.

1445 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Labor and Delivery floor

Bethesda, Maryland

Mac lies in the large hospital bed being examined by her doctor as Harm hovers above her. "Well Sarah, you've just reached six centimeters. And now that your water's broken I'm sure you'll be meeting your baby within in a few hours," Dr. Nemo says making a small relieved smile appear on Mac's face.

"Thank you…Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mac yells as her back arches and her grip on Harm's hand grows tighter in response to another contraction.

"That's it sweetheart keep breathing. In…Out…In…Out," he says as he practices the breathing techniques. As the peak of the contraction hits and Harm continues to coach her. Mac reaches up and clamps his cheeks together to where he looks like a fish.

"If you tell me to breath one more time. I'm going to take my hand and honestly crush your jaw in two. Now get out!" Mac yells at him as her grip on his face tightens.

"But Sarah," he mumbles through his fish mouth.

"OUT!" Mac yells again as she releases his face.

"Umm…Harm I suggest you do what Sarah says," the doctor says as she leads the reluctant Harm out of the room.

Twenty minutes after being sent out of the room Harm notices everyone from the picnic filing out of the elevators. Harriet and Bud rush up to him as everyone else finds a seat. "Has she had the baby already sir?" Bud asks as he sets little A.J. onto the floor.

"No, the doctor said a couple more hours," he says leaning against the wall.

"Then why are you out here?" Harriet asks sitting down next to him.

"She kicked me out," he says helping little A.J. onto his lap.

"No offense sir, but what did you do?" Harriet asks.

"Why is it that if a man gets kicked out of room and his wife's still in it, that it's his fault?" Harriet glares at him, not saying a word. "Okay so maybe I was coaching just a little to hard," he says avoiding Harriet's glance.

"Okay now that I know the problem, let me see if I can go fix it." Harriet gets up and enters the room leaving both her husband and fried with large question marks over their heads.

Five minutes pass and the door to Mac's room finally opens again. "Harriet how is she? Is she doing okay?" Harm asks nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Harm, she's fine, and she does want you back in there. But before you go may I suggest you sit next to her and hold her hand, and when it's time then you can coach her," she says placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Harriet, you're wonderful." Harm leaps out of his seat and pulls Harriet into a hug. He gives her a small peck on the cheek before he heads back into Mac's room.

"Hey," he whispers after he shuts the door behind him.

"Hey your self sailor." He quietly sits down next to Mac and places a small kiss on the inside of her hand.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he says scooting closer to the bed.

"It's okay, just promise me you'll behave." Her hand rests over his, which lies protectively over her stomach.

"I will." They sit in quiet for a minute, but are suddenly interrupted by another contraction. "Sweetie your doing great, just keep…" Mac looks at him giving him a subconscious signal to shut up. "Sorry."

1632 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Labor and Delivery Floor

Bethesda, Maryland

The small room bustles with people running in and out checking monitors and getting things prepared for the delivery. Harm stands over Mac have his one hand nearly crushed by her grip as his other soothingly runs along her face. "Sarah you're doing great. And soon we'll be holding our baby in our arms," he says with a silly grin stretched across his face. Mac produces a small smile through the ongoing waves of pain.

"Alright Sarah, get ready to push. It looks like your baby's ready to come," the doctor says placing Mac's legs into the stirrups. Harm wraps his arm around Mac's back and lifts her up to a good pushing position. "Okay with the next contraction push." Mac whimpers as another wave of strong contractions washes over her. She places her chin to her chest and bears down as hard as she can, while Harm cheers her on. "Good Sarah, very good. Dad would you like to see your child's head? Harm looks in between Mac's legs and a smile stretches across his face as he sees a head full of hair. "Alright let's get these shoulders out. Now on the next contraction put all your strength into your push, and if you have to crush Harm's hand," the doctor says as she cradles the baby's head.

The doctor softly guides baby Rabb out with Mac's help as she hears Mac yell out a few choice words in Russian. Small but Loud wails erupt into the room putting Harm and Mac in a state of awe. "Hey you two, say hello to your son." The doctor places the baby Mac's stomach and stands back to watch as the two new parents introduce themselves to their son. After about a minute with their son the doctor takes him for his first bath and his first check-up.

As the doctor finishes up with Mac Harm takes a seat next to her and silently rubs his hand. "Did I hurt you?" she asks exchanging glances between him and their son.

"Just bruised me, but I don't really feel it now. Thank you," he whispers before placing a passionate kiss on her glowing lips. They pull apart and Harm can see a smile on Mac's face as she holds his face close to hers.

"I love you," she whispers as the doctor brings their son back to them.

"So have you two picked a name?" the doctor asks as she places the baby into Mac's arms.

"Yeah, It's…"

Outside in the waiting room people fill the seats and some of the floor as they wait for news on the newest addition to their family. The elevator doors open to the floor and reveal Frank and Trish. They run up to the crowd and begin to ask questions but are suddenly interrupted. Harm quietly slips out of the room with a small bundle of joy in his arms. Everyone gathers around him and coos over the now awake baby. "What's his name?" Little A.J. asks from his spot on his mother's hip.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Harmon David Rabb III, to be called David. He weighed in at 9lbs 3 oz. and is 26 inches long," He says proudly.


	10. Those Little Firsts

**First Day Home**

0900 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm fumbles with his keys as he hears Mac behind him laughing. "Daddy's silly," she says to David, who lies contently in his mother's arms. He finally finds the right key and looks back at one of the most beautiful scenes he has ever seen. Mac holds David close to her heart soothing him, as they both wait for Harm to open the door.

He smiles at them and slowly wraps his arms around Mac's waist. "Welcome home," he says letting David take a hold of his father's finger.

"And welcome home too, you." He leans down and places a soft lingering kiss on Mac's lips.

"Thank you. Now let's go show this little guy to his big brother," she says laying her head on his shoulder.

As they enter the house Harm takes David from Mac's arms and places him in the baby carrier that sits idly on the coffee table. After making sure David is sound asleep he plops down onto the couch and pulls Mac into his lap. "Thank you," he whispers into her ear. A smile forms on Mac's lips as she looks at their son, and feels a soft kiss being planted on her cheek.

"You know I can't believe he's here. I've waited from the first time we met to see our children. And now he's here and I love him so much." Mac looks back at Harm with one of the largest smiles she has ever had on her face. "And of course I love you too," she says planting a small kiss on his lips.

Later that night small snores emit from Harm's body, as he lies asleep on the large, comfy, silk sheets that align the bed. He rolls over and his hand slams down on the empty, warm space next to him. His eyes crack halfway open realizing that Mac is not lying next to him. Soft singing fills the room as Harm's eyes land on the baby monitor lying next to Mac's side of the bed. Harm groggily rolls out of bed and heads down the hall to the nursery.

In the nursery Mac sits in a small corner of the room only being lit by the moonlight as she feeds her son. She quietly sings to him basking in the beauty of the amazing scene in front of her. Harm finally finds the cause of the singing and looks at a beautiful breathtaking scene. He quietly walks up to them and places a soft caring hand on David's soft head. Mac looks up at him with a smile on her face as he leans down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. David let's out a small whimper signaling he's done and letting his father know he wants to be held.

First Smile 

1845 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm sits at the small island in the kitchen flipping through a cookbook with one hand, while his other supports a bottle as it feeds David. "So now that you've had your dinner. What do you think I should make mommy for dinner?" he asks placing the bottle down next to the carrier. David looks up at his father as Harm begins to suggest different meals. "So what do you think, some Alfredo would be good with chicken Parmesan?" he asks running his hand over his son's stomach. As his answer David gives his dad a goofy flyboy smile and a small laugh. "David you smiled...you smiled. Mac come quick," Harm yells with a proud smile glowing on his face. "This is your first smile buddy."

Mac comes hurrying down the stairs in just a robe worried that something's wrong. "Harm, what's wrong?" she asks looking over his shoulder at David.

"David, he just smiled," Harm says proudly as he takes David into his arms.

"He smiled?" a beautiful smile cascades over Mac's face as she takes her son's small hands into hers. "Is that right sweetheart did you smile?" she asks planting a small kiss on his cheek. David looks up at his mother and reaches out to her as another smile stretches across his face. "Oh my god he smiled," Mac says as Harm pulls her into his embrace.

"Uh huh." He leans down and plants a light kiss on her cheek. Mac looks up at Harm with a goofy smile of her own. She pulls him down to her lips and softly kisses him as David plays with the side of his parent's cheeks.

First time waving 

1350 Local

Dulles International Airport

Washington D.C.

It has been nearly a week since Harm has left for Los Alamos to investigate yet another mishap. You'd think with all the security out there these mishaps wouldn't happen.

In the airport Mac stands with David resting on her hip as she looks at the arrivals and departures being listed. "Well sweetie, it looks like daddy's going to take just a little bit. So why don't we sit down and read a little," she says leading him over to a quiet spot in the arrival waiting area. The once quiet space is now filled with noise and screaming children. David still sits quietly on his mother's lap chewing on his stuffed tomcat listening to her read the latest Harry Potter.

The plane taxi's into its dock as Harm sits quietly inside, in his dress whites looking down into his wallet. Next to him sit two giddy silicone blonds drooling over the sailor next to them. "Do you think he's married?" the one blond whispers to the other one.

"I hope not. He looks like he could be real fun." Harm hears the small fits of giggles from the women sitting next to him. He rolls his eyes and waits for an opening so he can get off, quickly. As he stands he hears the women or ditzes let out a satisfied moan.

Mac stands with many of the others watching the new arrivals come through the gate. Mac anxiously sways from foot to foot as she sees a speck of a navy cover walking towards the opening of the gate. "Wave to daddy, sweetie," Mac whispers into David's ear. David sees the tall man in white walking toward them and gives him a wave along with his baby flyboy grin.

From across the room Harm notices his son waving, and a sudden sense of proud ness washes over him. His pace quickens as his urge to get back to his family finally hits him. "Go for it." one of the giddy silicone blondes urges her friend to ask Harm out.

"Okay, I'll do it." One of the blondes watches her friend try and get the man's attention by calling out 'Excuse me'. Just as her friend is about an inch away from Harm, she sees him wrap his arms around Mac and softly kiss her. The blonde chasing after Harm stands dead in her tracks until her friend finally shakes her out of it. "Damn it! Why are all the good ones already taken," the woman says as they pass by Harm and Mac.

"Welcome home," Mac barely whispers as she feels the after affect of their kiss.

"Mmm, it's good to be back," he moans as his hand reaches up to softly caress her cheek. "And I see you gave me a welcoming home present," he says to David, who has a toothless drolly grin on his face. David reaches out to his father hoping to be taken into his arms. Harm gently slides him out of Mac's arms and swings him up into the air, before bringing him down for a kiss. "What do you say we go home?" he asks wrapping his arms around Mac and slipping a couple of fingers just under the rim of her pants.

First time crawling 

2200 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm jots down notes on a piece of paper for a recent case when he hears Mac coming down the stairs. She walks up to the couch and plops down right next to Harm. "Shoot me now," she says resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to do this." He leans down and plants a sweet and passionate kiss on her lips. As they break apart she looks up at him and gives him a soft smile.

"Okay, so don't shoot me. Just give me a massage," she requests with puppy dog eyes. Harm strokes a caring finger down her cheek; then places his notepad down on the coffee table. He slowly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his lap.

"So you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he asks as his hands travel up to her shoulder.

"Oh, it's just this case. I've got these two new lawyers going against each other, and neither of them now what they're doing. They're honestly driving me nuts," she says relishing in Harm's great massage.

"Well how about since tomorrow is a Saturday, we go out and have a small family picnic," Harm suggests as he plants small kisses on her neck.

"I think I like that idea." She rolls her head back and pulls his head down for a love filled kiss.

"Hey are you sure David's asleep?" he asks pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, just went down."

"Good then I can do this," he says in a seductive tone as he slides his hands up her shirt.

1200 Local

Eagle Suburb Park

Alexandria, Virginia

The sun shines warmly upon the beautiful park that is filled with life. Harm begins to pull out the food and blanket for the picnic, but suddenly stops as he catches a glimpse of Mac and David. Mac is kneeling in front of the small blue stroller waving David's stuffed tomcat in front of him as she smiles and says how great a fighter pilot he's going to be.

"I thought you said he was going to be a Marine," Harm says teasingly as he walks up to them loaded down with a picnic basket and a blanket. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Nah. Considering his background and what his favorite toy is. I'd definitely say he's going to be a Navy pilot," she says standing up and leaning over to kiss Harm.

"You never know. The next one might be Marine," he whispers into her ear as they find the perfect spot. A large willow tree sits a few yards away from a small pond giving shade to a small area underneath it. Harm lays out the blanket and food as Mac sets David up on his own little blanket.

Harm leans against the trunk of the tree, his arms softly, but tightly wrapped around the love of his life. "Thank you. This was just what I needed," Mac says as she rests her head against his shoulder. He plants a soft kiss against her temple as they both continue to watch their son intently play with his toys. David looks at his parents and an idea to get them to play with him pops into his mind. He gets up on his hands and knees and with his stuffed bear in his mouth he crawls over to his parents. Harm and Mac watch in amazement as David makes his way back and forth to his toy pile. Dropping the toys in his mother's lap signaling that he wants to play. "I love you," Mac says as she brings David on to her lap and softly kisses the top of his dark brown head. She looks up at Harm and leads his lips down to hers for an amazing, full of pride kiss.

First word 

1020 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

It's a perfect father son moment; David sits quietly in his father's lap holding his stuffed Tomcat as they watch a documentary on the history of military planes. David watches with glee as he sees the planes fly by on the screen. As he points to each one, Harm describes them to him, each time with a proud smile. Mac quietly watches from the kitchen entrance with a smile as she sees David point to a very familiar plane on the screen. "That buddy is a Tomcat. That's what daddy flies. It goes really fast and one day I'll take you to see one," Harm says lifting the stuffed tomcat up and flying it right above David's head.

David watches with amusement as he listens to his daddy make flying noises and makes his plane fly. As he reaches out his pudgy hands for it he says, "Tomcat." Harm stops all movements and looks down at his son.

"That's right buddy, Tomcat. Now can you say Da Da?" Harm asks with a giant smile on his face. David looks at him with a goofy smile before grabbing his favorite toy and saying Tomcat again.

"Nice try but I think he's sticking with Tomcat for now," Mac laughs as she wraps her arms around him and David. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers into David's ear before kissing him softly on the cheek.

**First Steps**

1820 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm is off the wall with glee as he preps the house for the upcoming visitors. He runs back and forth between David and his toy chest trying to put the mess of toys away, as David keeps pulling them back out. Mac watches with a large laugh tickling her throat, begging to get out. "Harm come here," she demands signaling him over with her finger. Like a child with his head lowered and sadness portrayed on his lips he sulkily walks over to her. "Now Harm I know you're nervous about your mom and Sergei meeting, but you've got to calm down. If not you're going to drive yourself insane," Mac says wrapping her arms around his neck as she gives him a comforting smile. He looks down at her and relaxes his shoulders. "Now promise me, you'll relax," she says stroking his cheeks. He nods his head then pulls her closer to him for a passionate kiss.

"Up...Up," Harm and Mac hear David say from behind them. They look back at David and see him with arms wide open begging to be picked up by his uncle, Sergei. Sergei lets out a little laugh then picks David up. Harm and Mac let out a little laugh as they see their son wave at them from his uncle's hip.

"Yeah brother calm down. Listen to your beautiful wife," he says walking up to them.

"Thank you Sergei. Now you two finish cleaning up, while I get David here ready for his grandparents," Mac says as she lifts her son from his uncle's arms. "Say bye bye to daddy and Uncle Sergei," Mac whispers into David's ear as he waves bye.

"See you later David." Harm plants a light kiss on top of his sons head, and then gives Mac a nice smack on her butt to send them on their way.

A few hours later Mac is sitting on the couch with David wrapping a few presents when the doorbell interrupts them. "We'll get it," Mac says as she picks David up and carries him to the door. "Hi mom," Mac says as she opens the door to reveal Frank and Trish.

"Hi Sarah sweetheart. It's been so long since we've seen you," Trish says hugging her daughter-in-law.

"I know, we'll just have to get Harm's butt in gear," Mac laughs as she feels David pining for his grandmother.

"And look at this little guy. He's gotten so big," Trish says proudly as she pulls him into her arms.

"Gam, Gam," David says wrapping his arms around his grandmother's neck.

"Aww, thank you sweetie. So Sarah where is my son?" Trish asks as they walk into the living room.

"Right here mom," Harm says walking up to Trish and Frank to give them a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you again," he says kissing his mother on the cheek.

"So where is he?" She whispers to him. Sergei comes out from the guest bedroom and stands beside Mac.

"Mom, this is Sergei." Sergei sticks out his hand towards Trish.

"Hello Mrs. Burnett," Sergei says as he shakes hands with Trish.

Later that night everyone is sitting out on the porch talking about Christmas plans for the next few days. After a few maneuvers by David he is able to escape his grandmother's hold and go back to playing on the floor. He tries to listen to the ongoing conversation, but only catches glimpses of his name. As sleepiness hits him, David slowly gets up on his feet and little by little makes his way to his mother. "Mama," he says as he gets closer and closer to her. Every conversation stops as they watch David make his way to Mac. He finally reaches his destination and is swooped up into his mother's arms, while kisses from everyone smother him.

**First visit to the wall**

2134 Local

Vietnam Memorial Wall

Washington D.C.

It's late Christmas Eve, and the once green and brown ground is now covered in a blanket of thick white snow. The cool air hits the hot hood of a golden SUV as it sits in a parking lot, which faces the Vietnam Memorial Wall. Inside sits a small family as they look solemnly at the wall. "It's time," Harm says as he takes a hold of Mac's hand. She softly caresses the top of his hand with her thumb as she gives him an understanding look. David makes a few gurgling sounds from his mother's arms getting the attention of both his parents. "Hey buddy, it's time to meet your grandfather," Harm says taking David from Mac's arms.

Mac watches her two favorite men as Harm bundles David back up in his small navy blanket. "Tell him merry Christmas for me," she says planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"I will." He brings David closer to his chest and exits the car. Harm's large feet crush the snow underneath him as he slowly makes his way to the wall, like he has done so many times before. He walks up to one name on the wall and softly traces his fingers over each letter. "Hi dad. I've got someone here I think you'd like to meet," he says readjusting David in his arms. "Dad, meet your grandson Harmon David Rabb III." Harm points out his father's name on the wall as he watches his son's hand reach out to touch the name. "This is your biological grandfather David, the first Harmon," he says as he takes a few step closer allowing David to trace the name. "Your grandfather loves you very much and know that he is always watching over you. If you ever feel like you can't talk to your mom or me, you can come here and he'll help. He loves you so much and will always be proud of you. Especially if you're in the Navy and a pilot." He kisses his son lightly on the head then turns his eyes back to his father's name. "Thank you dad, thank you so much for everything. For Sarah, David, and for always being there for me. I love you. Merry Christmas from all of us." Harm places a small kiss on two of his fingers and presses them against his father's name.

A few tears escape from his eyes as he heads back to the car. He stops a few inches from the car and sees Mac leaning against the front with her coat tightly wrapped around her. Once she sees him she opens her arms and softly welcomes him into her embrace. "Thank you for coming with me," he whispers into her ear as his nose rubs against her neck.

"I'm always here for you," she says softly caressing his back. He pulls back and gives her a soft only meant for her smile. She leans up and softly kisses him on the cheek before leading him to the passenger side. Before she gets in on the drivers side she looks back at the wall and says, "Thank you."


	11. Birthday Beach Party

0900 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

A tall perfectly built woman, with all the right attributes walks into JAG headquarters wearing a pair of tight fitting jean shorts and a shirt that makes a guy look more than once or even twice. The marine behind the desk stares blankly at this gorgeous brunette as she walks up to him, showing him her I.D. He lets her pass by and turns his head to get a better glance of her ass.

Up on the fourth floor Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates waits for the elevator doors to open. The doors ding open and Coates comes face to face with Sarah Rabb and a sleepy little David on her hip. "Hello Ma'am," Coates says as she slides into the elevator and Mac slides.

"Hello Coates, See you next week," she finishes just before the doors shut. "Come on David let's get daddy out of here and start our vacation," She whispers to her son as she enters the bull pen.

"Good morning Colonel," The Admiral says walking up to her.

"Oh good morning sir," Mac says turning around, showing him the bright smile that adorns her face.

"So may I ask why you and my grandson are here, and not on your vacation," The Admiral says softly rubbing his sleeping grandson's back.

"Harm came in early to get some things finished. But he's taking a little long, so I thought I'd come in and drag him out," Mac says with a hint of a laugh behind it.

"I see well how about I take my grandson here and give him his Birthday present, while you get Harm." Mac nods as she lets the Admiral slide the sleeping David out of her grasp.

"Thank you sir, I'll come pick him up in about five minutes." She plants a small kiss on David's hand before heading to Harm's office.

Mac sticks her head into Harm's office and tries not to laugh at the scene in front of her. "Knock, knock," Mac says in a light voice getting the attention of Harm.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I'm not supposed to pick you up until 0800," He says getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, and what time is it now?" Harm takes a quick glance at the clock on his computer and begins to blush.

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of time."

"Ya think, anyway I'm here to pick you up so when will you be ready?" she asks as she gives him a sweet soft kiss on his awaiting lips.

"I'm ready now, but where's David?" He asks shutting his briefcase and walking back over to her.

"I left him with Singer," Mac teases.

"What! No you didn't." He looks at her and sees a goofy grin plastered across her face. "You didn't, thank god. So really where is the Birthday Boy?" He says thinking about the next week to come.

"With his grandfather getting yet another present, when we have another baby we won't have to buy anything. We'll just wait to have everyone else buy it for us," She laughs as she leads him out of his office and across the bullpen.

Harm and Mac silently slip into the Admiral's office and smile at the scene before them. The Admiral, looking like a proud grandfather, has little David on his knee as he tells his grandson of the wild adventures that his parents have gone on. David looks up at his grandfather with a goofy grin on his face as he stares at the autographed baseball, his most recent birthday present. "A true grandfather," Harm whispers to Mac as he wraps his arms around her. She gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, but it is rudely interrupted by a loud, "Eww!" Every adult in the room breaks out into loud laughter as David wonder's why they all are laughing.

"Thank you for watching him, sir," Harm says lifting his son off the Admiral's Lap.

"It was no problem. I love to watch him," the Admiral says rubbing David's small head. "Now you two get your vacation started," he says leading the Rabb family out the door.

"Thank you Admiral," Mac says just before the elevator door closes on them.

1425 Local

McMahon Beach Home

Norfolk, Virginia

The gold SUV pulls in the sand covered driveway and quietly shuts off. He looks over at his passenger next to him and a small smile breaks out. His hand softly follows the outline of her face as he makes his way to softly caress her luscious red lips. He looks at the back seat and sees his son sleeping peacefully with his stuffed tomcat tightly wrapped in his arms. "Sarah, we're here," he whispers to her as his hand travels to her back.

"Hmm?" she moans as she pry's her eyes open.

"We're here. I'm going to get the luggage and cake. Why don't you get David and Frankie," he says planting a soft kiss on her lips. She nods in agreement and sleepily exits the car.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to begin your birthday?" she asks as she unbuckles David from the confining contraption. She lifts him into her arms and Makes her way over to where Harm is unloading the many gifts that fill the back of the SUV. "So Harm tell me exactly what do you have planned for the rest of this week?" she asks as Harm pulls her into his arms.

"I can tell you that it involves getting lots of sun, getting wet, and a small trip to Norfolk," he says kissing her lightly on the nose.

"Are you still trying to turn our son into a squid," she teases as she rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean still trying? I think he's already decided," he says as he points to David who is wearing a NAVY shirt.

"Hey you never know he could still turn into a jarhead," she says giving him a kiss.

Harm pulls back from the kiss and reaches into the trunk to grab the last present. "Mine, mine," David says pointing at the large box wrapped in shinny silver wrapping paper.

"Yes buddy this is yours, but you have to wait till tonight to open it." He hands the keys over to Mac and follows her and Frankie into the house.

Later that night after the cake has been cutting into and eaten the colorfully wrapped packages fill the coffee table. Mac is sitting on the floor with David in her lap trying to keep his small pudgy hands away from his gifts. "Wait for daddy sweetie, he'll be back in a second," Mac says to her son as wonder what is taking Harm so long. "Harm will you hurry up. I don't think I can keep David from his presents any longer," Mac yells.

"Just give me a sec, I can't find the tapes," He says as he searches through the different suitcases.

"They're in the camera bag, in the very front pocket," she says as she keeps David occupied with her fingers.

"Thanks, got it," Harm says as he makes his way out into the living room. He turns the camera on and focuses it on his wife and son. "Okay ready," he says with a wide grin on his face. Mac helps David stand up and pulls a gift toward him.

"Okay sweetie open up your presents," Mac whispers into her sons ear as a gleeful look glows across his face. David grabs for one of the large boxes and begins to tare off the wrapping paper.

An hour later wrapping paper and boxes litter the floor while new toys sit in a circle surrounded by an excited two year old. Mac and Harm rest against the couch with their arms wrapped around each other as the camera sits on the coffee table facing them. "Thank you for this," Mac says as she rests her head on his shoulder. He tightens his arm around her and softly kisses her temple. "I truly think this is going to be one of the best birthday's David will ever have," she says softly running her hand up and down his stomach.

"I love you and David and I want to make everyday special with you two. You two deserve to be happy and I figured this family vacation was a good way to do that. Although I do have a small ulterior motive for bringing you out here specifically," he says as his hand softly plays at the rim of her shorts.

"Really and what would that be?" she asks with eyebrows arched.

"Oh I was just thinking that we could begin to work on that addition we've been talking about," he says with a mischievous grin on his face. She stares blankly at him as her heart beats a little faster. Mac gives him a _'do you really mean it?'_ look as she slowly straightens up. He gives a nod and is surprised by a passionate and powerful kiss.

1030 Local

Private Beach

Norfolk, Virginia

Mac is stretched out on a clean white chez lounge chair in a very sexy low cut red bikini. The air is filled with the musical sounds of Mac's wonderful laugh as she watches Harm and David chase the waves. She holds the camera in one hand carefully focusing it on them as she tries to keep the camera steady. She sees Harm whisper something into David's ear then sees her son come toddling towards her. "Bucket," he says grabbing the blue pale by his beach towel. Mac gives him an understanding nod then watches him make his way back to Harm.

The water hits Harm mid calf as he helps his son fill the blue pale with water. David splashes in the water with glee as the waves lightly splash against him. Harm looks between David and Mac with a bright smile on his face. _'What a lucky man I am'_ he thinks to himself as his son splashes water at him. He can hear Mac let out a few laughs as David throws the bucket of water onto him. "Hey what do you think you're doing," he laughs as he swings his son up into his arms.

"Fun," he says putting the bucket on top of Harm's head. Mac let's out a loud laugh and quietly congratulates herself on getting it all on tape.

"Oh I see where you're going with this," he says taking the bucket off his head and filling it back up with water.

Her continuous laughing sends her into speechless mode and sends the camera shaking. She quickly turns off the camera and places it down next to her. Mac rolls over further and grabs one of the many books that fill her beach bag. Suddenly a wave of cool wet feeling hits her and sends her body into a state of shock. Loud fits of laughter break through her state of shock and she sees Harm and David laughing hysterically. "You are going to die," she says leaping up from the lounge chair. Harm places David down on one of the blankets before he breaks off at a run. Mac chases after him going around in circles until finally she captures him, and tackles him to the ground.

Mac straddles Harm's lap and pins his arms down against the sand as she hears his laughing continues. "So what do you have to say before I begin my punishment?" she asks giving him one of her famous death glares.

"I wanted to see you wet," he says before breaking out in fits of laughter again. She rolls her eyes at him and tries not to laugh at the situation.

"Anything else, Flyboy?"

"I love you," he says with a wide flyboy grin on her face. She rolls her eyes and leans down to where her nose is touching the tip of his. She moves her head at an angle and begins to kiss him passionately. As their tongues play tag with each other Mac's hands slowly make their way down toward Harm's butt. They slip inside his swimming trunks and with her finger nails she begins to pinch his ass. "OUCH!" he yelps as his back arches in an effort to get her nails off of him. David laughs at his parents as he begins to fill the blue pale with sand.

2300 Local

Somewhere along the beach

The cool wet sand rises in between her toes as she walks along the waters edge. Her jeans are wrapped up to mid calf as to not let the water ruin them. A plaid blanket is tightly wrapped around her body keeping the cold air out. Mac looks out onto the horizon and smiles at the warm and comforting look of the sky. She looks out at the waves as they crash against the beach and stops. After spreading the blanket as flat as she can on the beach she sits down and pulls her knees up to her chest. Her head rests comfortably on top of her knees as her beautiful cocoa eyes reflect the serenity of her surroundings.

Harm watches from the back porch of the home in a pair of old jeans and a Wal-mart bought sleeveless undershirt. He grabs the blanket off the back porch swing and makes his way down to where Mac sits at the waters edge. "Hey you look a little cold," he says wrapping the blanket around her. She gives him one of her heart melting smiles as he sits down next to her.

"Thank you," she says scooting closer to him. He wraps his arms around her and softly kisses her behind her ear. "So I'm guessing you got him to sleep," she says taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, but not without a fight and a promise," he says smiling at his comment.

"Really and what promise would that be?" She carefully moves in between his legs and rests her back against his chest.

"That we make him a baby brother or sister tonight," he says tightening his arms around her. She looks up at him with a look of _'You didn't.' _and sees a silly grin climbing its way up to his entrancing blue green eyes. She slaps him on the arm before turning around in his arms and sitting on her knees.

"I love you Harmon Rabb Jr." she says before planting a kiss like no other upon his unsuspecting lips. They begin to break away, but Harm's lips beg for more as his hands push Mac closer to him. "Impatient are we," she teases as her hands move their way up to caress his face.

"Only with you Marine, only with you," he says bringing her head down for another ground moving kiss. His hands move to the front of her shirt and begin to slowly unbutton the white silk shirt that covers her gorgeous olive skin. She feels his fingers linger over her ribcage and down as he takes in every inch of her body through his finger tips.

As their kisses grow in intensity Mac's hands move down beyond his undershirt and begin to play at the rim of his pants. Suddenly Harm pulls away from the kiss and gazes into her eyes. "Sarah wait, let's take this inside," he says knowing very well each other's thoughts. She nods her head unable to speak as his hand lazily draws circles around her bellybutton.

They hastily make their way up the stairs shedding clothes along the way. Once they reach the door to their room the only thing covering them is a blue and green plaid blanket. "I love you too, Sarah Mackenzie Rabb," he says before opening the door. He carefully leads her over to the bed and gently lifts her into his arms as to place her on the luxurious bed. Mac rests on her elbows giving Harm a moon lit look at her lengthy body. His heart pounds at the sight and he kicks the door closed with his foot.

1523 Local

Norfolk Naval Base

Norfolk, Virginia

Harm and Mac walk hand in hand along the dock which holds many of the Navy's ships. Harm carries David on his hip as he tells him about each one of the carriers, subs, and ships. David looks on wide eyed at the F-14's docked in port and a baby flyboy smile appears. Mac watches her son as he grows excited over everything. She let's out a small laugh and leans up to Harm's ear. "You know I think you can stop trying to turn him Navy. I know he's going to be a pilot just like his daddy," she whispers into her ear. Harm looks at her questioning how she knows and the only response he gets is, "Mother's intuition." He laughs at the statement then leans down to kiss the only woman he will ever love.

"Me fly," they hear David say as he points to one of the many tomcats. Harm looks back at Mac to only catch her smiling at them both.

"When you turn five buddy, I'll take you up in Sarah. How does that sound?" he asks as a proud smile breaks out onto his face. David shakes his head yes before bending down to give his father a hug.

"Love you," he says making small tears form in Harms eyes. Mac wipes away a few tears from her cheeks before leaning over to kiss both her boys.

1957 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac finishes reading, Green eggs and Ham to David and places it down in her lap. She looks over at her son peacefully sleeping with his tomcat in one arm and the other in his mother's hand. She leans over and kisses him gently on his forehead as her hand rests his arm by his side. "Mommy loves you sweetie," she whispers into his small delicate ear. David moves closer to his mother's voice and let's out a little whimper. She looks at her son and a smile forms across her lips. She gives him one last kiss on the top of his head before quietly exiting the room.

The bedroom door opens and Harm watches his wife make her way over to their bed and slip under the covers. Mac snuggles up to him and rests her head along his bare muscular chest. "Thank you," she says placing her hand across his stomach. He smiles at her and wraps both his arms around her.

"Your welcome." They fall asleep in each other's arms relishing in the wonderful feeling only they can give one another.


	12. Welcomed Surprises

0620 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm's wet feet hit the bath mat protecting the pearl white tile as he steps out of the shower. He begins to dry off then notices the time on the clock that sits on the night stand. As he walks into the bedroom he still notices Mac in bed with the covers tightly pulled over her head. "Sarah honey its time to wake up" he says softly caressing the curves of her hip.

Mac pulls down the covers from her face and gives him a small smile. "Really, then why don't you do it properly," she says with a smile that reaches to her bright eyes and arched eyebrows. He smiles at her and slowly makes his way down toward her lips. His forehead rests against hers as his eyes gaze into her pools of chocolate. Suddenly Mac pushes Harm back up to a sitting position and vomits down his bare just cleaned chest. She pulls away and looks at Harm's chest then up at his stunned face. "Oh god Harm, I'm so sorry," she says shocked at what she just did.

He pulls the towel off from around his neck and wipes up the vomit that slides down his chest. "Sarah don't worry about it. Are you okay?" he asks sending the soiled towel into the hamper. She shakes her yes, but it suddenly turns to a no as she shoves Harm to the floor and makes a break for the bathroom. He sits on the floor still dumb struck at the events. Mac's bought of vomiting can be heard through the closed door as Harm takes off his other towel and heads for the bathroom. "Sarah?" he asks knocking on the door. She let's out a small groan as she rests her back against the edge of the tub.

Harm carefully opens the door and peaks his head in. "Sarah are you okay sweetie?" he says walking up to her. He kneels down in front of her and caringly moves loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm okay now," she says slowly standing up. He rises up with her with his hands out ready to catch her in case. A wave of dizziness and nausea hits her again and she falls over Harm's arms for the toilet.

"Okay, that's it you're staying home today. I'll drop David off at the baby sitters and then I'll be making you a doctor's appointment," he says as one arm supports her and the other rubs her back in small circles. After her visit with the toilet he leads her back to the bed and tucks her in.

"Harm, thank you." He looks down at her with a sweet smile across his lips.

"I love you," he says before leaning down to kiss her. In return she gives him a small smile before she rolls over and pulls his pillow closer to her.

0815 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm nervously taps his pen against his desk as he stares at the phone wanting it to ring. "Excuse me sir?" Petty officer Jennifer Coates asks as she knocks on the door.

"Yes, oh come in petty officer," Harm says shaking himself out of his daze.

"Sir may I ask what's wrong?" Jennifer asks as she sits down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he says straightening up.

"Are you sure sir, because you've been acting strange today?"

"You always know what's going on don't you Jennifer?" he laughs relaxing his shoulders. She gives him a kind smile as he leans back in his chair. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course sir."

"Mac's been sick lately. I set up a doctor's appointment for her today and now I'm waiting for her to call," he says glancing back at the phone.

"I see is she alright?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"I think so, but I think that were going to be expecting an addition to the family soon," he says with a hint of a small smile.

"You think so sir? That's great. Congratulations," she says with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you, now I'm just hoping she'll call soon so I can finish this day quickly."

"Me too sir, because if she doesn't you may be late for court," she says trying to keep a serious face. Harm's face turns to shock as he remembers his court date.

"Oh shit I forgot about court." He stuffs some files from a top his desk in his briefcase and heads out of his office. "Thank you Coates," he shouts over his shoulder. She stifles a few giggles as she watches him race toward the stairs.

0800 Local

Bethesda

Bethesda, Maryland

Mac sits on a cold blue table in a sterile white room as she patiently waits for her O.B. She looks down at her wedding and engagement ring as it catches the florescent light and smiles. Her hand moves to her stomach and her smile can be seen growing bigger. _'Maybe Harm's right' _she thinks to herself as softly caresses her flat stomach. As she hears the door open to the sterile room her hand jerks away from her stomach and rests it back in her lap.

"Hello Sarah, it's been some time since I've seen you," Dr. Nemo says giving Mac a welcoming smile.

"Yeah it has been. I think the last time we saw each other was after my check up," Mac says with a small nervous laugh.

"That's right. How are you, David, and Harm doing?" she asks as she pulls out a few things for her exam.

"Great. David just turned two and we celebrated at the beach. Actually that's why I'm here. You see I think Harm and I celebrated a little too much. So now I think I'm pregnant," Mac says with a laugh as the doctor sits down in front of her.

"Ahh! I see. Well then I think we should run some tests and see what the results have to say." She takes out a small tube with a needle attached and takes a hold of Mac's arm. "You ready?" Mac nods her head then closes her eyes as she prepares herself for the needle. After a few more tests are run the doctor exits the room and leaves Mac to nervously fidget.

A little over 20 minutes go by and Mac still sits on the cold blue table as she waits for the doctor to return. She finishes the last page of a parenting magazine when the doctor renters the room. Mac watches Dr. Nemo make her way around to the chair in front of her and sit down. "Well I've looked over the results and all I can says is that David will be getting a brother or sister in about eight and a half months," the doctor says with a wide grin on her face. A smile filled with laughter breaks out across Mac's face as her body relaxes in relief.

"Thank you so much," Mac says surprising her doctor with a hug. As she pulls back her cheeks become a little red as she recalls the previous moment. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay I've had much stranger reactions," she laughs. Mac thanks the doctor once more and begins to get dressed.

0836 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Petty Officer Jennifer Coates sits at her desk quietly sorting through files when her phone interrupts her. "Petty Officer Coates," Jennifer says into the phone.

_"Jennifer, this is Mac. Is Harm around?" _she asks as she slowly makes her way back to JAG headquarters.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he's in court. Would you like me to take a message?" she asks grabbing a pen and paper.

_"Yes, tell him he was right and I'll be there soon. He'll know what I mean." _Mac says with a large grin on her face.

"Yes ma'am I'll get the message to him as soon as possible." She hangs up the phone and looks down at the message. A smile forms on her face as she wonders what Harm's reaction will be.

Twenty minutes later out of the corner of her eye Jennifer notices Harm exiting one of the elevators. "Sir may I have a minute with you," She says running up to him.

"Of course Coates, what is it?"

"Well sir the Colonel just called and says that you're right," Jennifer says plastering a knowing smile on her face. Harm stares blankly back at Jennifer as he tries to absorb the news.

"You mean I was right, wow that's a first. Wait I was right," he says with his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Yes sir and she told me to tell you she'll be here soon."

"Thank you Jennifer," he brings her into his arms and hugs her tightly. "Thank you so much." He hands off his briefcase and quickly rushes back towards the elevators.

After his anxious ride down the elevator he rushes outside and impatiently waits for his red corvette to pull into the parking lot. After a few minutes he sees his classic corvette pull in and watches as it parks right in front of him. He rushes to the driver's side door and like a true gentleman opens the door for Mac. She looks up at him and begins to laugh at the goofy smile on his face. "I'd say judging by that smile on your face and you being here to help me out of your car. That you've heard," she says slipping his arms to rest on her hips.

"Yep, and I'm the proudest that a father can be right now," he says leaning down to kiss her.

"Good glad to hear it. Now how do you think we should tell David?" she asks gazing up into his eyes.

"Anyway, either way he'll be happy to know that he's going to have a baby brother or sister." He pulls her closer to his body and kisses her passionately.

Two Month's Later

2130 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac sits on the large comfortable bed with thousands of different types of pictures surrounding her as she looks and makes a decision about each picture. A small knock brings her back to the master bedroom and out of the future nursery. "Come in," she says resting against the headboard.

"Hey, you feel better?" Harm asks sticking his head into the room.

"Yeah," she says with a small smile on her face as she rubs her three month along stomach.

"Good, because I have a little guy here who wants to say goodnight to his mommy," he says pushing the door open more showing her that he has a very sleepy David on his hip.

"Aww, well bring my baby over here," she says opening up her arms. Harm carries David over to Mac and carefully places him in her arms.

"Hi mommy," David says looking up at her with his beautiful blue green eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready to go to bed?" she asks running a hand through his messy, dark brown hair. He nods his head yes and softly rests his head against her chest.

"Well then, I guess we should get you to bed right." David wraps his small arms around his mother's neck as she slowly gets up. Harm watches Mac carry David down the hallway and hears her singing an old Farsi song softly to him. Harm looks back at the bed and laughs at all the pictures lying on the bed. He pushes a few pictures out of the way and makes himself comfortable on the bed.

After about a minute or two Harm watches Mac walk into the bedroom with a beautiful smile cascading across her face. "Hey you're in my spot," she says giving him a sneaky smile.

"Yeah, but it looked so comfortable so I thought I'd lie down," he says with a big flyboy grin on his face. She shakes her head at him. He pats the spot in front of him inviting her onto the bed. Mac laughs as she slowly crawls on to the bed next to him. "So I see you've been planning out the nursery?" he says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yep, and I think I've finally figured it out," she says leaning back against his chest.

"Good, then that means I can finally have my side of the bed back." She gives him a good smack on the arm as she lets out a little laugh. "So tell me this master plan Colonel," he says softly caressing their unborn child.

"Well I was thinking we do the whole room in a beach scene. The beach at sunset, you know like the sunset under which this one was conceived," she says delicately rubbing her tummy. He gives her a small smile and tenderly kisses her behind the ear.

"I remember that sunset, boy do I remember that sunset," he laughs as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Harm," she says shocked at his deep tone of voice.

"What? Just showing my love for you," he says kissing her on the cheek. She gives him a little laugh then plants a small kiss on his lips. "But I do need to make a suggestion, just one tiny little adjustment to the plan." Mac gives him a quizzical look as he slowly entangles his hands in hers.

"And what would that be?"

"Well since I have this small inkling that this little one is going to be a girl. I was thinking a single white rose. Just a small painting of one, but it will symbolize our love for one another." He looks at her and sees a few tears wanting to flow out of her eyes. "Sweetie what's wrong?" he says softly caressing her cheek.

"Nothing, I love that idea it's perfect," she says pulling him down to her lips.

Three month's later

1013 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm leans against the small toddler bed in David's room as he watches his son try to find some toys to play with. After he has emptied half his toy bin, David walks over to his father and holds up a carrier in front of him. "You control!" David yells as he drops the carrier in his father's lap.

He looks at David and places his finger to his lips. "Remember buddy mommy's sleeping and we have to be extra quiet," he says as he sees his son nod in understanding.

"Daddy why is mommy fat?" David asks blatantly. Harm tries to suppress his laughter, but is apparently having a hard time.

"Son mommy's not getting fat. Remember we told you that mommy is having a baby, your baby brother or sister." David nods his head and crawls onto his father's lap. "Well the reason your mommy's tummy is getting bigger is because the baby needs room to grow."

"Oh." He looks up at his father and shoves the carrier back in his face. "Play daddy," he says looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright we'll play, but just don't mention this fat thing to your mommy ok."

"Now what was that Harm? Don't mention what to mommy?" Mac asks as she leans against the door frame to the bedroom.

"Oh nothing, David and I were just discussing what to get the baby," he says smiling up at his wife.

"Uh huh sure," she says walking into the room. David sees his mother and a bright smile forms onto his face.

"Mommy!" he says crawling down from his father's lap and toddling up to Mac. With the help of Harm Mac carefully makes it down to the floor and holds out her arms for her son to walk into.

"Hi sweetie, are you having fun playing with daddy?" she asks as he gives her a small hug. David nods yes then gently places his ear on top of Mac's stomach.

"Love you baby," he whispers. A thick sense of sweetness fills the room as Mac and Harm look at each other small tears on the rim of their eyelashes.

"You know Harm we have 30 minutes left till our appointment," she says scooting closer to him.

"I know and by my discussions with David. I think he's really excited about finding out whether he's going to have a baby brother or sister." He gives her a small flyboy smile as his arm reaches around her shoulders and he plants a small kiss on the side of her head.

1050 Local

Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Harm holds the small sesame street book open in his hands as he and Mac read to David. "B is for Big Bird. C is for Cookie monster," Harm says as he points to the pictures of each character. David claps his hands as his mother finishes up Elmo.

Dr. Nemo listens in from the small crack that the opened door leaves. She hears them finish the book and slowly pushes the door open. "So I'm guessing that today is a family event," she says announcing her present in the room.

"Yep pretty much, we thought it would be nice to have David meet his little brother or sister before they were born," Mac says caressingly moving her hand across her stomach.

"So that's why this handsome little guy is here," she says ruffling David's hair a little. He smiles up at her and makes the doctor blush a little. "Well I can see he's definitely got his father's smile."

"Oh yeah, makes me melt every time he flashes it at me," Mac says as the doctor helps her lie back on the table.

"So do we want to find out the sex?" the doctor asks rising Mac's shirt above her rounding stomach.

"This time around we think so," she says taking a hold of Harm's hand as he stands up next to her.

"Well then let's begin and hope that this little one cooperates." Doctor Nemo squirts a small bit of gel onto Mac's stomach and begins to run the wand around her stomach. "It looks like we have an arm here. Here's the baby's head David," the doctor points out the head to David with a little of Harm's help. "Now if this little one will just move its leg a little. Ah, there we go. Well David it looks like you're going to have to help your parents take care of your baby sister." A large smile forms on Harm's face as he looks down at Mac. He leans down and gives her a small kiss as David still watches his baby sister on the screen.

1420 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harriet sits quietly at her desk sorting through stacks of files when she feels the familiar sense of a tall naval aviator leaning over her. "How are you doing today Lieutenant?" Harm asks as she looks up at him.

"Fine sir, How can I help you sir?" she asks giving him a small smile.

"Harriet I need you to do something for me. You see the Admiral is sending me to Norfolk for the day and I promised Mac a couple of weeks ago that I'd go with her to pick out baby clothes. Now I've honestly tried to get out of it, but I can't. I was wondering if maybe you could..."

"Take her out shopping of course sir. I'll make sure she knows what's going on."

"Thank you Harriet." He reaches over her desk and hugs her. "Thank you so much." He makes a quick break for his office to grab his cover then leaves.

A couple of hours later Harriet slowly walks down the halls of the judge's headquarters in a pair of jeans and a red cotton shirt. Noticing that the Gunny's gone she walks up to the door and gives it a good wrap. "Enter," Mac yells as she finishes her struggle to button up her jeans.

"Excuse me Mac I have a message from Harm," Harriet says shutting the door behind her. Mac looks back at Harriet and a sudden bought of sadness fills the pit of her stomach.

"He's not coming is he, and he sent you to come with me," Mac says plopping down in the chair behind her.

"Well yes, but he didn't do this on purpose. The Admiral sent him to Norfolk and he honestly tried to get out of it, but he couldn't. I'm sorry ma'am," Harriet says considerately.

"It's okay Harriet. So where should we start?" Mac asks grabbing her purse and leads Harriet out to the SUV.

"Well I know this really sweet boutique on the outskirts of Alexandria. It's got all the clothing one would need for if they were having a girl. In fact it's where I got a lot of little Sarah's clothing," Harriet suggests getting in on the passengers side.

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way," Mac says pulling out of the parking lot.

1736 Local

Little Miss Boutique

Outskirts of Alexandria, Virginia

In a small open mall a small boutique sits on the corner. The walls are painted pink with blankets, cute little dresses, and other baby girl clothing pinned around the store. The average woman at the counter with long blond hair watches as two women sift through the inventory. "Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" the woman at the counter asks.

"No thank you. I think we've got it," Harriet says as she sifts through a rack of small pink infant out fits. "Oh ma'am here's an outfit," she says walking up to Mac.

"First of all Harriet we're out of uniform. So drop the ma'am before I have to hurt you. And secondly this outfit is purely adorable," Mac says as her fingers trace over the stitching.

After an hour and a half of some more shopping Mac and Harriet finally reach the counter with arms full of clothing. "Wow I don't think any one's bought this much clothing at once," the woman at the counter says as she begins to ring up the clothing.

"Well judging by how fast my first child grew. It's safer to buy different sizes at once. Rather than having to rush back here every week," Mac says with a small sweet smile.

"I understand that perfectly," the woman says as she continues to scan the price tags. She finally rings up the last item and says, "Okay that will be $645.78," the woman says as she pulls out a couple of bags from under the counter.

"Wow. Do you think Harm might kill me for spending this much," Mac laughs as she slides her credit card toward the woman.

"Considering what you don't have to spend on a crib, dresser, and all that other stuff I don't think he'll mind," Harriet says.

The woman sends the credit card through then hands Mac the receipt and bags. "Have a nice night, and come back soon," the woman says as Mac and Harriet exit the store.

"Thank you Harriet for coming with me. Honestly I don't think I would've had this much fun with Harm," Mac laughs as she opens up the SUV.

"It was fun ma'am. Now that shopping for clothes is over. The only thing left is your baby shower," Harriet says with a sneaky smile. Mac gives her a nervous look as Harriet lets out a little laugh.

2100 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac sits on the couch with her feet underneath her as she devours yet another Tom Clancy novel. She hears the door open and focuses in more on her novel. Harm sees his wife on the couch and lets out a little sigh. With his head hung low and a small bag in his right hand he quietly makes it over to the couch.

He sits down next to her and rests his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry sweetie," Harm says as he places a hand over her knee.

"I don't know if I can accept that. I mean you promised me and then you didn't come. Also I could've really used your help in buttoning up my jeans," she says looking up at him.

"Aww baby I'm sorry," he says planting a small kiss on the side of her head. "So I'm guessing I'll have to pull out a few more suitcases from the guest bedroom," he laughs as he wraps his arms around her.

"Yeah I think so. So tell me what you have in the bag," she says pointing to the blue bag that sits against the couch.

"I'll show you after you tell me how shopping with Harriet went," he says bringing up the bag to hold hostage.

"It went very well. Our little girl will be the best dressed in town. Now show me what's in the bag," she says trying to grab it.

"Well it's just a small painting." He reaches in the bag and pulls out a simple painting of a single white rose.

"Harm it's beautiful," she says pulling the painting toward her. She looks it over and traces the stem and petals. Her eyes go to the bottom of the painting and see a small familiar signature. "YOU PAINTED THIS!" she says shocked.

"Yeah, I knew those painting lessons mom forced me to go to when I was young would come in handy for something," he says slowly sliding his hand across her stomach.

"I love you," she says wrapping her arms around him. She hastily plants many kisses around his face, but ends on his lips in a passionate kiss.


	13. New Lives

1040 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

David jumps up and down on his small toddler bed as he watches his mother searches for a shirt. "David sweetie stop jumping on the bed," Mac says pulling a shirt out of the drawer and walking up to him.

"Sorry mommy." He raises his arms for her as she slides the small 'Go Navy' shirt over his head. As she pulls his pants up a little higher he watches her carefully. "Mommy, ewe cowing?" he asks in two year old language.

"No sweetie mommy's not coming with you today. I'm going to spend some girl time with Aunt Harriet and other girls. You don't want to be around all us girls do you?" she asks playfully as she sits down on his bed.

"Nah!" he says scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Nah! I didn't think so," Mac says picking up her son and taking him out into the hallway.

She walks down the stairs and finds Harm sitting on the couch reading a brochure. "Sweetie, go tackle daddy," she whispers into David's ear before she places him on the couch. Once his little feet hit the cushion of the couch David breaks off and tackles Harm.

"Hey buddy, I see you're ready to go," he says bringing him up into the air. David shakes his head as he let's out fits of laughter. Harm brings him back down and looks over at Mac. "So I'm guessing you having David tackle me means that you're wanting me to leave. Right?" he asks slowly getting up from the couch.

"Well not necessarily. I still want a kiss before you go," she says watching him as he walks up to her. He takes his free arm and wraps it around Mac's waist and slowly bends down to meet her lips for a kiss.

"You know I'm going to miss you," he says pulling back from her lips.

"Yeah...I know, but think you get to live without my complaining for a couple of hours," she laughs kissing him once again.

"True," he says with a silly grin on his face. She gives him a good slap on the arm just as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," Harm says heading toward the door.

He opens the door to find Harriet Roberts on the other end laden down with a large box filled with decorations. "Harm you and David are suppose to be gone by now," Harriet says seeing not what she expected in front of her.

"Well it's nice to see you too Harriet," Harm says showing her in.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're suppose to be at the air show. This is a women only baby shower. Now will you get going I've got a house to decorate," Harriet says leading him to the door.

"Whoa, hold up. Can't I at least say good bye to my wife," Harm says trying to muscle the door to stay open.

"Well I guess so," Harriet says reluctantly as Harm and David make their way back to Mac. With her hands on her stomach she smiles up at them.

"Well I think I should go since I'm being forced out of my own home," Harm says leaning over her. She gives him a small nod before wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses her deeply then whispers into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers back. She gives David a small kiss on the cheek, before letting them leave the house.

Once Harm and David clear the doorway they hear the door shut behind them and a high-pitched squeal.

1200 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac sits in Harm's large black leather recliner as Meredith, Bobbi, Jennifer, and Terra, sit around her on either the couch or on the love seat. Presents fill up the small mahogany coffee table as Harriet stands behind Mac with a sly grin on her face. "So Harriet what's this game you've been thinking up," Bobbi asks from her spot on the couch.

"Ok, well everyone pick up the pen (with the baby on top) next to you and as Sarah opens her gifts write down what she says. I'll explain after it's over." Harriet says handing the first box to Mac. Mac quickly unwraps the box and comes face to face with a green profits box. She slides her finger around the box cutting the tape.

"Oh it's so cute," Mac says holding up a small pink sleeping outfit with a little sleeping kitty on the front.

"Here open mine next. You'll love it," Bobbie says handing Mac a small purple bag. Mac takes the bag and carefully pulls back the purple tissue paper.

"Oh my look how little," Mac squeals as she pulls out a pair of small purple striped baby shoes. All the women laugh at Mac's reaction; then shove another gift in front of her.

"This one's from me ma'am," Jennifer says smiling as Mac unwraps the pearly white wrapped gift.

"Jen for today and while we're out of the office its Mac," she says giving Jen a comforting smile.

As Mac lifts the top of the box off her breath catches in the back of her throat as she looks down at the gift. "Jennifer, this is the most precious thing I've ever seen," Mac says through a teary voice as she looks down at the most beautiful christening gown she has ever seen.

"Your welcome ma'am, and if you look close enough at the hat it's made with a bunch of white roses sown together. Also there are little roses streaming up the gown," Jen says as she points out the design on the dress and the hat.

"Thank you Jen," she says reaching over to give her a hug. "Okay. Let's see here next gift," Mac says wiping a few tears away.

"Okay, well I guess it's my turn then. This is from me and A.J." Meredith says handing over a large multi colored bag.

"Thank you Meredith." Mac reaches into the bag and pulls a small blanket with a sunset painted across it. "This is perfect," Mac says holding up the blanket for everyone to see.

"And finally here's my gift. Now I know this may not go with the room that much, but I remember you told me how much you love these little guys," Harriet says as Mac unwraps her present.

"Harriet," Mac laughs as she pulls out the small mobile. "This is exactly what I needed." The rest of the women begin to giggle a little as Mac holds up the Care Bare crib set along with mobile.

"Okay since that was the final gift I guess I should explain to everyone why I had you all right down what Mac said as she opened her gifts. Well here it is. All the comments that Mac made were the same comments she I guess screamed out the night the baby was conceived," Harriet says trying to keep her composure.

The women begin to snicker a little as they read down the list on comments and associate them with what Harriet just told them. Suddenly the small snickers turn into loud fits of laughter as they think of it all.

For a few more hours the party continues. A few more games are played. Much food is eaten, and lots of laughs are shared. By the time three o'clock rolls around Mac is saying good bye to Harriet and thanking her for a great party. "Thank you so much again, Harriet. I loved today," Mac says hugging her best friend.

"Well I loved planning it ma'am. Now I've got to get started on Helping Jen and Mikey plan their wedding. And yes I promise I'll call Harm's grandmother to see if we can use the farm," Harriet says knowing what her friend is going to say.

"Good, when I was talking to Jen I saw how she brightened up at the idea of having it at the Farm."

"Anyway are you sure you don't want me to stay Mac? It wouldn't be a problem."

"Harriet I'll be fine. Harm will be back in thirty minutes and that'll give me time to catch up on a few Z's before my tornado of a son comes whirling through," she laughs walking Harriet out the door.

"Okay, bye Mac," Harriet says waving bye as she gets into her van.

1530 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac sits on the couch with her legs propped up on the coffee table when she hears a key in the lock. Next thing she knows the door is being pushed open and David comes running up to her. "Mommy, Mommy wooky," David says thrusting a picture into her face. She takes the picture from her son's sticky hands and looks at it closely. She sees David in Harm's lap as they sit in an F-14.

"Wow, so I'm judging by this that you had fun." He bobs his head up and down enthusiastically. "Good. So what did you and daddy do?" She asks as Harm makes his way over to them and plops down on the couch.

"Well we saw all types of airplanes, and we got to see what daddy used to fly. Also we got to have a caramel apple," Harm says as David holds up his sticky fingers.

"I see," she says giving her son a kiss on his cheek.

"It was yummy mommy," he says sucking his finger of the leftover caramel.

"I'll bet. So did my guys do anything else fun?" she asks ruffling her son's hair.

"Yeah, got pwesent for baby," David says handing his mother a K-B Toys bag. She looks in the bag and sees a good night care bare sitting in its box.

"Aww sweetie this is so sweet of you. You'll baby sister will love it," she says giving him a big hug. David looks over at his father and gives him a small proud flyboy smile.

A month later

0834 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm enters the house once again from packing up the car and finds David sitting on the couch making engine noises with his favorite airplane. "Hey buddy, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Harm asks lifting David into his arms. "So tell me are you ready to see grams?" The minute David hears the word grams his eyes go wide and he claps his hands enthusiastically. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now tell me where did your mother get off to?"

"The bathroom," Mac says walking out of the bathroom. "You know having a seven pound baby sitting on your bladder three fourths of the time does make you have this urge to pee a lot," she says walking up to him.

"Yeah just a little bit too much information," he says leaning over to give her a small kiss. "Now are you sure you should be going on this trip. You know they say that you shouldn't go on long travels in your third trimester," Harm says wrapping his arms around her to pat the large mound that sits in front of her.

"Harm I'll be fine would you stop worrying, and let's get moving. Besides if this little girl is anything like her brother I've got two weeks until my due date and then I have another week of back ache torture until this little one is due," she laughs as she watches Harm strap David into his car seat.

"Okay I'll lighten up, but promise me the minute you feel something you'll let me know ok?" he asks as he helps put a pillow behind Mac's back.

"Ok," She gives him a small kiss then points to the driver's side.

1226 Local

Sarah Rabb Residence

Belleville, Pennsylvania

An elderly woman with long silvery hair sits on her large wrap around porch in her favorite rocking chair, built by her favorite grandson. She quietly rocks back and forth waiting for a tan colored SUV to pull into her drive way. After a few minutes more of waiting she sees the car round the corner and pull into the drive. Fueled with joy she runs up to the car as the driver parks. "Harmon Rabb Jr. get out of the car right now and give your grandmother a hug," Sarah Rabb demands as her grandson climbs out of the car.

"Hey grams, it's so good to see you again," He says wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Oh wow, it's good to see you too. Now where is that beautiful wife and son of yours," She asks as Mac and David make their way towards her.

"It's good to see you again grams," Mac says giving a hug to her grandmother.

"Harmon Rabb I can't believe you, you're making Mac carry your son while she's nine month's pregnant," Sarah says slapping him hard across the arm.

"Ow grams," he says as she takes David out of Mac's arms. He hears a few small snickers from Mac as Sarah leads them into the house.

Once inside Sarah demands Mac sit on the couch as she shows Harm which room they'll be staying in. "So while Harm is putting David to sleep tell me how you are doing?" Sarah asks as she sits down next to Mac.

"I'm good, but I'm about to ring Harm's neck if he asks me once again if I'm feeling anything. I've told him a million times when I know he'll know," Mac laughs.

"Well you know Harm has always been a worry wart. It's just now it's transferred onto you." Sarah says as she places a hand on top of Mac's well rounded stomach. Mac looks at her grandmother-in-law and gives her a small smile.

Just as Sarah is about to ask about the upcoming wedding the door to the guest bedroom opens and Harms walks out with a bottle of lotion in hand. He sits down in front of Mac and begins to take off her shoes and socks. "Well I'm guessing he was really tired," Mac says as Harm begins to rub her feet.

"Yeah I placed him on the bed so I could put the luggage away and when I turned around he was curled up with his tomcat and his thumb in his mouth," Harm laughs and he kisses each of Mac's toes.

"So tell me Harm who is it that's getting married again?" Sarah asks as smiles at her grandson's behavior.

"Two friends of ours, Jennifer Coates and Michael Roberts, and they thank you for letting them have it on the farm," Harm says to his grandmother. "Oh did Harriet's troops stop by yesterday and get everything ready?" he asks as they both hear Mac let out a satisfied moan as he hits the right spot on her feet.

"If you mean did all the chairs, the alter, and the tables come then yes they did. Now you two tell me what's new. I don't get to see you that much and I miss it," she says with a smile.

The Next Day

0750 Local

With her internal clock chirping throughout her body and a small two year old telling her he's ready to get up Mac slowly starts to get out of bed. "Harm honey wake up," she says shaking him a little.

"Hmm? Oh alright," he says softly kissing the small of her back. "I'll get David ready while you get ready," He says pushing back the covers.

Mac pushes herself off the bed and begins to shuffle to the bathroom. As she reaches the doorframe a sudden pain shoots through her and she let's out a small gasp. Within a millisecond Harm is at her side ready to do anything asked. "You okay," he says helping her to stand up straight.

"Yeah I'm fine the baby just kicked me a little hard. I think we may have a soccer player on our hands," she laughs as she gives him a reassuring smile. (Event 1)

1020 Local

The orchestra plays softly as the wedding proceedings begin. Sarah Rabb watches David and little Sarah make their way down the isle then watches as the bridesmaids slowly make their way down. As the last bridesmaid finds her place at the alter Sarah looks at Mac and sees her concentrating very hard on an erroneous spot. "Mac are you okay?" she asks as Mac gives her a small nod. (Event 20)

"Yeah I'm fine just trying not to let these hormones get to me," Mac says pretending to air away some tears, but in reality breathing through a contraction. Sarah gives her a small smile before they both turn their attention back to Jen as she walks down the aisle with Harm escorting her.

After giving Jen away Harm makes his way back to his seat. He encircles Mac's hand with his. "I love you," he whispers into her ear.

"I love you too," Mac mouths as she gives him a small smile.

As the chaplain finishes up his long speech on marriage Mac feels a sudden pressure release. She tightly grips onto Harm's thigh making stomp his foot in pain. "Harm!" she softly screams trying to get his attention. He turns his head and notices a large clear puddle directly under Mac's chair.

"Oh god grams," Harm whispers as he gives Mac's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Harm what's wrong?" she asks but soon finds her answer as she sees the puddle under Mac's chair. "Okay I'll get inside and call an ambulance, you can get her inside right?" she asks. Harm gives a small nod then looks back at Mac.

"Sweetie can you walk to the house?" he asks wrapping his arm around her back. She shakes her head no, and the next thing she knows she is up in Harm's arms being carried to the house.

They enter the house and Sarah directs them to the guest room as she still talks to the 911 operator. Harm carefully lies Mac down on the bed then situates himself so he can look directly at her. "Sweetheart how far apart are the contractions?" Sarah asks as she takes a hold of Mac's other hand.

"Two minutes," she says groaning as another contraction hits.

"Okay remember Sarah breath normally," he says coaching her through the pain.

"Sweetheart I'm going to see how things are progressing so just hold on okay," Sarah says as she lifts up Mac's legs.

"Harm I'm so sorry we should've been at a hospital hours ago. I was having contractions earlier I just didn't want to miss the wedding. I'm so sorry," Mac says in a rush with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, sweetie it's okay. I forgive you," he says smoothing back her hair.

"Okay I have a foot," they hear Sarah say to the operator. As she hears the word foot Mac begins to panic a little as she grips onto Harms hand tighter.

"Sarah don't worry everything's going to be okay. I promise and remember I don't break promises," He says giving her a comforting smile.

"Sweetheart the operator says you're going to deliver here, but the problem is your little girl wants to come out backwards," Sarah says giving Mac's leg a soft pat.

Harm looks down at Mac and gives her a smile to beat all smiles. "Soon we'll be seeing our little girl," he says moving some of her hair behind her ears. She looks up at him with eyes filled with fear and small tears begin to slide down her cheeks. "Sarah it's going to be okay I'll be here every step of the way," he says trying to reassure her. "Hey you said you didn't want to miss the wedding right?" Harm asks as his grandmother pulls the baby's other foot out.

"Yeah," she groans as she feels a more severe contraction. In a split second Harm walks over to one of the windows and opens it so Mac can still hear the proceedings outside. He sits down next to her and kisses her softly on the cheek.

"See now you won't miss it," he says with a laugh as they both wait on what to do.

"Alright you two get ready to push," Sarah says as Harm helps Mac up to a near sitting position.

"You can do this," Harm whispers into Mac's ear as she begins to bear down. "That's it your doing it sweetie," he says as Sarah helps the baby wiggle her way out into the world.

Back outside Jen and Mikey gaze lovingly into each other's as the chaplain begins to wrap up the ceremony. "May I have the rings," the chaplain asks as David makes his way from behind Mikey. They both take the rings and with the words, with this ring I thee wed slide the rings onto each other's fingers. "By the power invested in me by the state of Pennsylvania I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife," the chaplain says as the crowd begins to cheer. Jen pulls Mikey down toward her lips and connect in a passionate kiss when at the exact time a loud scream comes from the house.

Inside the guest bedroom Sarah Rabb holds her small crying granddaughter in her arms as she marvels in the perfection of the child before her. "Is she okay," Mac asks as she leans back against Harm.

"She's perfect," Sarah says as she carefully places the baby in Mac's arms. The small baby girl looks up at her mother and quiets down as her father wraps a warm soft blanket around her. "I hear the ambulance I'm going to go direct them," Sarah says before she leaves the room.

"Hey angel, I'm your daddy," Harm says as he runs his hand across her dark curly hair. He looks down at Mac and gives her a bright and proud smile. He gives her a small peck on the lips just before the paramedics come in.

The wedding party and guest make their way to the long buffet table when they hear and see the ambulance go down the road. They stare in shock as the ambulance drives out of sight and wonder what is going on. "Auntie Jen where's my mommy and daddy?" David asks as he tugs on his aunt's hand.

"I don't know sweetie," she says leading him down the buffet line. Sarah Rabb watches the crowd gathering under the tents and smiles. She walks out to them and clears her throat.

"Everyone can I get your attention," she yells as everyone goes silent. "Now I know you're all probably wondering why an ambulance was here. Well the reason for that is because Mac went into labor and delivered a beautiful baby girl." The crowd begins to whisper and suddenly everyone begins to stand. "No stay seated. Mac said she wants everyone to enjoy the reception and after it's over she said you guys could see her."

The next thing Sarah knows she feels a small hand slip into hers. "Grams, what does lawor mean?" David asks as she sits down.

"Well David it means that now you have a baby sister that you have to help take care of," she says pulling him onto her lap.

"When I see her?"

"Later tonight now why don't you go over there and ask little Sarah to dance," Sarah says pointing to Sarah Roberts in her pretty white flower girl dress. David gets off Sarah's lap and walks toward little Sarah for a dance.

1845 Local

Belleville County Hospital

Belleville, Pennsylvania

Inside the sterile hospital room two loving people lie asleep in each other's arms with the knitted pink blanket covering them. In a small quiet corner of the room an elderly woman sits in a rocking chair holding a small sleeping baby in her arms as an elderly man stands over them. "Frank look at her. She's so precious," Trish says stroking the baby's fingers.

"Ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes," Frank says stroking the bottom of the baby's foot that hangs out of the blanket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a granddaughter, and now that you're here I'm going to spoil you rotten," she says letting the baby wrap her hand around Trish's finger.

The baby girl begins to slowly open her eyes to see who is disrupting her beauty sleep. She whimpers a little noticing the voices are not her parents. On the other side of the room Harm begins to stir hearing the small light whimpers from his daughter. "Hmm, hey mom," Harm whispers as he stretches the best he can without disturbing Mac.

"She's beautiful," Trish says slowly getting up from the rocking chair. "Also I think she's hungry," she says placing the baby into Harm's arms.

"Thank you mom," Harm says readjusting his daughter in his arms. "Mac sweetie, wake up," he says nudging her a little with his elbow. Noticing no signs of waking up he carefully leans down and lightly plants kisses along her ear.

"Harm stop it," she laughs a little as her arm circles around his waist.

"Sarah our little girl needs to be fed again," Harm says as Mac begins to slowly open her eyes.

"Hey baby are you hungry again?" Mac asks as she runs her fingers over her daughter's stomach. "Here hand her over." She pulls down one side of her gown as Harm helps adjust the baby in her arms. "There we go," Mac says letting her daughter wrap her hand around her finger. "Hi Trish, Frank," Mac says giving them both a soft smile.

"Hi sweetheart," Trish says watching the loving family. "So tell me you two what's this little girl's name," she says noticing the large amount of dark curly hair.

"Actually there's a catch to that we promised David could tell everyone. So I think they should be arriving in an hour and that's when we'll find out," Harm says helping Mac get redressed.

An hour later the small room that once held five people now holds about fifteen. They crowd around the small bed looking at the new life that was just born only some hours ago. "Mommy is dat my sister?" David asks from his spot on his auntie Jen's hip.

"Yep buddy it is would you like to see her up close," Harm says helping him down on to the bed. Harm helps David get situated onto Mac's lap as Mac holds their little girl in her arms.

"David meet your sister," Mac says giving her son and up close view of his sister.

"Hi," he says waving at his sister.

"So what's his name ma'am if you don't mind me asking," Jen says feeling her new husbands arms wrap around her waist.

"David tell everyone what's your sister's name," Harm whispers into his ear as David shows everyone a proud smile.

"Evweone meet my sister Madison Mackenzie Wabb," David says puffing up his chest a little. All the people in the room erupt in a little laugh as they hear David's words.


	14. 1 small step 4 Maddie, 1 giant lep 4 Mac

1120 Local

Vietnam Memorial Wall

District of Columbia

Along the long pebble path many faces are reflected in the long, seemingly never ending black wall. Near the end of the wall one man blending in with the rest stands with one hand on a name while the other holds a picture. "Hi dad," Harmon Rabb Jr. says as he traces each engraved letter with his fingers. "Now I know I usually visit you only Christmas, but I don't think I could've waited to tell you this news. A couple of days ago Sarah gave birth to our second child. Dad I have a little girl. We're calling her Madison Mackenzie Rabb. Here I brought a picture for you; it's of all four of us sitting in Grams' living room. I wish you where here to hold her and meet her. She's only four days old and she's already got me wrapped around her little finger. I'm not letting her date until she's 50. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, she's a bright light in my life and I almost wish she would stay four days old forever. Mom and Frank are doing great and so is Grams. With those three I know Madison is going to be spoiled rotten." Harm let's out a little laugh as he looks at his small, happy, and perfect family. "I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I'm still scared dad. I'm scared I won't be able to do anything right and I'll mess up terribly. Please dad will you help me just give me some guidance. Help me to be a better father." He looks back at his father's name as a single tear slides down his cheek. A soft breeze rustles the leaves on the tree behind him and Harm let's out a smile. "Thank you dad I love you, and next time I come I'll introduce you to Madison personally. Harm kisses the tips of his fingers and gently places them against his father's name.

1245 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Pots clang, soup boils, and the sweet smell of a home cooked meal fill the kitchen. David sits quietly in his mother's lap coloring in his navy coloring book as his grandmother and great grandmother cook lunch in the kitchen. "Mac sweetie why don't you go get Harm, lunch is almost ready," Trish says placing her hand on top of Mac's. Mac gives her mother-in-law a soft smile and places her son down on the stool next to her.

"Be good while mommy's away okay sweetie." David gives his mom a small nod then returns to his coloring.

Upstairs in the master bedroom Harm lies on his side of the bed with Madison sleeping on his chest as one of his hands cradles her bottom and the other caresses her cheek. Mac quietly enters the room without being noticed and smiles at the wonderful father daughter moment. "Hey," Harm says in a raspy voice as he signals Mac toward the bed.

"Hey yourself sailor, so did you have a good nap?" she asks crawling into bed next to him. She places his hand over his as she sees a single tear fall down his face. "Honey what's wrong?" She reaches up to brush away the tear.

"Thank you," he says planting a kiss on the palm of her hand. "Thank you for giving me another angel." He glances down at his daughter and a smile breaks out onto his face.

"Your welcome, now come on down and get some lunch. Grams' soup smells delicious. Plus I think this little one and David are hungry," she laughs as Madison begins to stir a little.

0200 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm and Mac lie asleep in each other's arms, their bodies tightly entangled together. A cold chill flows across their barely clothed bodies and quickly raises Harm. He pulls the warm cotton covers tightly over them and nuzzles into Mac's hair smelling its sweet flowery scent. Just as his eyelids slide shut a loud wail emits from one of the two baby monitors. They jolt up and quickly put on their robes and rush to Madison's room to find the reason for all the crying.

"Oh, sweetie what's wrong," Mac coos as she cradles Madison in hopes to sooth her crying. Madison wails away as she clings tightly to her mother searching for something to make the pain go away. Harm rushes into the room a few minutes after Mac with a bottle in hand. He tries to place the bottle in Madison's mouth, but all attempts fail as she knocks the bottle to the ground. "Sweetie calm down, it's going to be okay," Mac sings as she dances around the nursery.

Harm looks down at the floor and sees Madison's goodnight bear lying on the floor and is quick to retrieve it. "Here I think this little guy may help," he says handing Goodnight bear over to its mother. Madison quickly takes the bear and places it in her mouth. Small whimpers emit from the baby girl as she takes in the comfort of her favorite toy.

"Oh you poor thing you missed your buddy," Mac says wiping away some of the tear streams. She slowly makes her way down to the rocker and gently rocks Madison back to sleep. After twenty rocks Madison is back asleep with her goodnight bear still in her mouth.

"I'll put her back in bed," he says as Mac leans down to give their daughter a small kiss on her forehead. A look of concern can be seen on Mac's face as her lips linger a little on Madison's forehead.

"Harm does she feel hot to you," she says handing her over. He touches her forehead a little and quickly becomes a little concerned himself.

"Yeah a little, we'll keep an eye on it. Don't worry," he says placing her back in her crib. He walks back over to Mac and picks her up in his arms. "Now let's get back to bed. I was just about to return to a really good dream with you and me in a nice log cabin and no little ones around," he laughs as they make their way back to their bedroom.

An hour later Harm is sitting in the nursery's rocking chair holding his daughter as he tries to soothe another of her bouts of crying. "Honey its okay. Daddy's going to make it all better," he says running his finger over his daughter's cheek. Madison grabs onto his finger and makes it soothe the pain that radiates through her mouth. "Oh now I see what's wrong with my snuggle bug," he says softly caressing her gums. "Now let's go find that teething ring." He begins to search the room for the small ring that will calm the crying beast. After a few minutes of searching he finds the elusive teething ring and takes his daughter back to the master bedroom.

As Harm enters the bedroom he finds his son sleeping next to his wife as Mac lies next to David softly caressing his hair. "Hey you finally got her to quiet down," she whispers as he carefully makes his way down on the bed.

"Yeah I found out she's teething," he says handing Madison her teething ring. "So what's the story with this little one?" he says pulling the blanket up to David's chin.

"He couldn't take the crying and he asked if he could sleep in here with me," she says watching Harm rest Madison on his chest. The family of four falls asleep in each other's arms and relishes in the quiet moment.

1830 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm sits with Madison on his lap and Mac and David at his sides as they watch a Disney sing a long. Mac tries not to laugh as her husband plays patty cake with their daughter and sings a long with the movie. "Harm do you smell something burning?" she asks as her nose picks up on the sent.

"Oh damn it," Harm yells as he rushes with Madison into the kitchen.

"Your language," Mac yells after him as she sings a long with the movie and David.

In the kitchen black smoke stems out of the pan that used to hold the chicken, but now just holds small black bricks. "Damn it," Harm says turning off the stove and rushing the chicken to the sink. "Daddy burnt the chicken," he says to Madison as she laughs at his actions. "You know you are just like your mommy," he says kissing her small forehead. "Always criticizing my cooking," he laughs as he places Madison into her highchair.

"So what's going on in here?" Mac asks waving some smoke out of her face as she enters the room.

"Damn!" Madison yells out as her parents stare in shock, both over her first word and what the word is. Harm stares at Madison not even daring to look at Mac who has her evil glare fixated on him. David laughs at his parent's reaction from his mother's hip.

"Damn," David repeats and begins a seesaw affect between him and Madison and the word damn.

"David sweetie stop saying that word. It's not good," Mac says placing him at the table. She walks up to Harm, who is still focused on Madison in a state of shock. "Harm," she says in an accusatory tone. He bites his lip and tries to hide his embarrassment as he feels Mac getting closer to him.

"We'll talk later," she whispers into his ear seductively. As he feels her pull away he feels a sharp sting radiating from his butt from a recent playful smack. He looks over his shoulder at Mac and sees a sneaky smile stretching from ear to ear.

1330 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm and Mac lie on the bed wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the quiet throughout the house. Mac's head rests under Harm's chin as she caresses the back of his hand. "I love when they're asleep. The world always seems at peace," she says feeling him smile against the top of her head.

"Mhmm yep it does," Harm says as his other hand reaches over to caress her cheek. "I think I hear Madison," he says as Mac groans. She slides out of bed and slowly makes her way toward the nursery.

Once Harm sees Mac slip out of view he makes his way over to the stereo and turns on "their" song. The soft sound of the song begins to fill the room as he sways to the beat. "Harm I don't know what you're talking about Madison is sound…asleep," she says walking into the room observing her husband as he sways to the music. She covers her mouth in an attempt to hide the soft giggles emitting from her mouth as he saunters up to her. One hand wraps the hand covering Mac's mouth as his other hand wraps around her and rests at the small of her back.

"Would you like to dance malady," he whispers into her ear as he helps both her arms wrap around his neck. They begin to dance around in circles with Mac's head on Harm's chest and his arms holding her securely to him. Mac's eyelids stay half open as she listens to the constant rhythm of his heartbeat.

As they complete another circle Mac looks out into the hallway and sees Madison slowly making her way towards them. A smile graces Mac's face as she watches her daughter take her very first steps. "Hey Harm look out into the hallway," Mac mumbles as she moves him so he can see. He glances up and into the hallway and the proudest sensation he's ever felt surges through his body.

"Our little girl is taking her first steps," he whispers into her hair as he prays that his "Snuggle bug" doesn't fall.

"I know," she says wrapping her arms around his waist. Madison finally reaches them and holds her small arms out to them.

"Hungy Mama," she says with a sweet look on her face as Harm bends down to pick her up.

"My snuggle Bug," he says holding her close to his chest as they head downstairs to get something to eat.

1200 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm sits in his office with a sandwich in one hand and a file folder in the other as he rereads over a recent desertion case. Taking a break from the file he looks at his favorite picture in a silver frame with the words, "Father and Daughter Moments" written all around it. Inside the frame Harm stands hunched over Madison with her hands in his as they take small steps across the back yard.

A knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts and he bellows out "enter" as he places the photo back on the desk. He watches the Admiral enter his office and he slowly begins to stand at attention. The admiral signals him to sit down as he makes him self-comfortable across from Harm.

"Commander I'm about to tell you something, and you're going to be the first to know. I've reached my age and I've gone over my years in the core, and I've finally decided to retire. Now I have to alert the sec nav and at the same time I have to give me my recommendation for the new JAG. After years of thought and watching the great people around me I've decided to recommend…"


	15. A New JAG

1850 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, VA

Harm pulls into the driveway with a smile gracing his lips, still overjoyed that his wife could be the first female JAG.

He enters the house and is bombarded with the weight of his replica. "Daddy look what I got," David says shoving a small card into Harm's face.

"What is it that we've got here," he says picking David up.

"My report card. Mommy says it's really good and that I can get another plane," he says opening the card for his father.

"I did not," Mac yells from the kitchen. Harm let's out a small laugh as he listens to his son talk about the plane he wants.

He looks down at the report card and sees a string of A's down the card. "Well you definitely are your mother's son. Now by the looks of this I think a trip out to the airfield is due."

"Really? Cool." David jumps down and makes a run into the kitchen to help set the table.

Harm follows his son into the kitchen and comes face to face with Mac's annoyed glare. But the glare is suddenly broken by the high pitched voice of Madison. "Hi daddy," she says from her place on Mac's hip.

"Hey snuggle bug I missed you today," he says picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Miss you too," she says returning his kiss.

"Sweetie go help your brother," he says placing her on the ground.

Once Madison is out of the room Harm slowly wraps his arms around Mac's waist, and begins to nuzzle at her neck. "Whoa what's gotten into my flyboy today?" Mac laughs as she feels him plant light kisses behind her ear.

"I'm happy that's all," he rests his head on her shoulder and continues to watch her cook.

"Yeah and I'm going to be the first female JAG," she laughs turning around in his arms.

"You know you're so beautiful," he says before lightly kissing her nose. She let's out an entrancing laugh as she feels him softly draw circles along her lower back.

"And you're too good for me." She pulls his lips toward hers and they indulge in a passionate kiss.

Later that night Harm stands in the doorway to Madison's room watching her sleep with her good night bear securely in her arms. Mac watches him and begins her slow approach. "I'm up to having another one," she whispers as she softly rests a hand on his back.

"Huh! What?" he jolts a little at Mac's touch, but instantly eases.

"I said I'm up to having another one. You always said you wanted a big family," she says wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Really well then I might have to get started on that," he whispers to her, before placing a small kiss on top of her head.

"Come on Harm let's go to bed. You've got a case to present tomorrow, and it's in front of me so you better ready." They quietly head back to their room giving each other light loving kisses along the way.

2121 Local

The Old Seal

Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral A.J. Chegwidden had just finished making his retirement speech and now everyone is dancing or sitting at their perspective tables chatting. From his seat at the head of everyone he spots Harm and Sarah chatting away with an old friend of his and his wife. "Hey Mac, could I talk to you for a second?" A.J. asks as she gets up from her seat.

"Of course sir, lead the way," she says following A.J. into a quiet area of the club.

"Mac I need to tell you something about the new JAG."

"Okay sir."

"Please Mac its A.J. now. Anyway when I decided to retire this year the Sec Nav asked me to write a recommendation for who I felt would be best for my replacement."

"And you picked Harm, I understand I promise I won't tell him until you do," Mac says letting a sense of pride fulfill her.

"Mac no, I didn't recommend Harm. If I did the Sec Nav would reinstate me. NO Mac I recommended you." Mac's face goes blank and her body stiffens in shock.

"A.J. I…"

"That's not all Mac today I got the information on who the next JAG is. Congratulations Sarah I know you'll make us all proud."

Mac barely hears the last words as she lands in the seat behind her. "I can't believe this," she says in a bare whisper as she looks out into the abyss.

"Are you okay? I know this seems as a shock, but you're the best person to fill the position."

"Thank you sir. Thank you so much. I just can't believe that even with the court martial I'm the next JAG."

"All I can say is that you deserve this." Out of the corner of his eye A.J. notices Harm standing near the stairwell. He signals him over and allows him to congratulate his wife.

"Sarah?" Harm asks kneeling down in front of her.

"Harm I'm going to be the next JAG," she says still in shock. "And you knew didn't you," she accuses seeing a mischievous smile on his face.

Retired Admiral A.J. Chegwidden stands at the doorway with cover in hand. He looks out upon the crowd and sees Harriet and Bud dancing, Jennifer and Mikey laughing, and Mac playfully hitting Harm for not telling her sooner. He smiles out into the crowd and fills with pride. He quietly leaves the restaurant, leaving his past and beginning a long awaited future with his daughter.

2310 Local

Along Church hill road

Outside Alexandria, VA

Harm and Mac sit inside the SUV chatting away. Well mostly Mac is chatting away while Harm drives. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me. I should've known so I didn't seem like such a geek when the admiral told me," she says slapping him once again. "Ouch! You're going to turn me into a big bruise if you keep that up," he says rubbing his arm. "Besides the admiral made me promise not to tell you."

"Well just wait till we get home, and I get out of my mess dress. I'll get you," Mac says waving her finger at him.

"I can't wait," he laughs.

"Harm look out!" Are the last words hear within the car as it makes a sudden turn to the right, flipping once and stops when it hits a tree.

A couple of minutes after hitting the tree, Harm's eyes begin to flutter open and his body begins to feel its pain. "What happened?" he asks himself as he begins to slowly move. Suddenly his memory kicks in and he remembers the car coming at them and turning sharply to the right. He looks over to the passenger side and sees Mac lying across the ceiling of the car with blood running down her forehead. "My god, Sarah. Sarah sweetie wake up. Come on wake up baby," he says reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Hey sir don't move the paramedics are on their way. Is everyone okay?" A man from above yells.

"My wife's unconscious and bleeding," Harm yells back while trying to hold back his tears.

The sounds of sirens can be heard getting louder and louder as they approach. Still in a daze Harm looks out his window to see two paramedics walking down the hill with a board. "Sir are you okay?" the first paramedic asks as she shines a bright light in his eyes.

"Yeah, but my wife needs help she's unconscious and she's three month's pregnant," Harm says as the paramedic helps him out of the car.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of her now let the officer take you up to our ambulance while we help your wife." Harm nods his head and slowly walks up the hill with the cop; looking back every few steps. "Hey Cathy what've we got?"

"Well it looks like her seat belt broke in half during the crash and she got thrown against the roof. I've got a collar on her and oxygen. Let's get her on the board," the paramedic named Cathy says as they slowly take Mac out of the car.

2355 Local

Alexandria Hospital

Alexandria, VA

The emergency doors slide open and the paramedics rush Mac inside followed by an in-shock Harm. "What do we have?" a doctor asks leading the stretcher to a room.

"Colonel Sarah Rabb, 37 years old, was in a car accident, busted through the seat belt and hit her head. Got no cognitive response on scene and she's three month's pregnant," one of the paramedics say as they transfer Mac into the gurney.

At the foot of the gurney Harm watches in dismay as they take off Mac's clothing and begin to exam her and the baby. "How are they?" he asks in a teary voice.

"Are you related to her?" one of the doctors asks looking up from Mac's body.

"Yes, she's my wife. How are they?" he asks once again. Suddenly Mac's heart rate goes erratic and the doctor's crowd over her blocking Harm's sight.

"Come with me sir. Let's get that gash check," a nurse says leading him out of the room.

An hour and a half later Harm is on the phone outside of ICU calling anyone he can possibly get a hold of. As he finishes up his call to his parents he turns to find A.J. Chegwidden by his side. "Son what happened?" A.J. asks leading Harm over to a set of chairs.

"I don't know. It was so fast the only thing I remember was hearing Sarah screaming look out. And now I'm here. God please don't take her," he says resting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay. Have you seen her yet?"

"No they're getting her settled. What am I going to tell David and Maddie?"

"Just tell them what is in you're heart they're Mackenzie Rabb children they'll understand. Now is there anything I can do?" he asks placing a hand on Harm's shoulders.

"Excuse me Mr. Rabb you can see your wife now," a nurse interrupts.

"Thank you," he says with a polite smile. He turns back to A.J. and says, "Yes can you go to my house and relieve our babysitter. She needs to get home," he says heading off to Mac's room.

He stands in the doorway to the room taking in the nasal oxygen, bandages on her forehead and arms and the heart monitor. Telling him both his wife and child are fine. "Oh god Sarah I'm so sorry," he whispers as he takes a hold of her hand. "I should've been looking. I'm so sorry I love you baby." He gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "Please wake up soon baby, if not for me or you do it for our children. They need you they're only babies," he says letting the tears finally run down his face.

0900 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

A disheveled Harm walks through the doors to his home and is enclosed by silence. The silence is broken when two bundles of happiness jump into his arms. "HI daddy. Grandpa A.J. made up pancakes," David says as he hands off his father's neck.

"Wow that's cool," he says seeing A.J. come out of the kitchen.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Maddie asks as she hugs his leg.

"Well sweeties daddy has something important to tell you." He places them both on the couch and sits across from them on the coffee table.

"It bad?" Maddie asks holding onto her brother's arm.

"Yeah. Last night while your mommy and I were coming home there was a car accident. It was really bad and mommy and I had to go to the hospital," he says seeing the tears fall down Madison's face.

"Daddy did mommy die?" David asks hugging his sister.

"No mommy didn't die but right now she's in a really deep sleep, and we don't know when she'll come out of it," he says fighting back a few tears. Suddenly he feels two pairs of small arms wrap around him.

"Don't worry daddy, mommy will be alright," David whispers hugging his father tighter.

Later that night after picking up his parents, Harm sits in bed looking through their family photo albums. Deep in sadness Harm doesn't notice the door to the bedroom open. "Daddy I can't sleep," Madison says bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Well then snuggle bug why don't I tell you a story," he says lifting her onto his lap. She snuggles against his chest as he grabs one of the albums on the bed.

"Hey that's my name," Madison says recognizing her name on the front of the album.

"Yep, this book is full of pictures of you," he says opening it up. "See this picture here it's of you in mommy's tummy." He continues through the album until Madison's first bite of real food. He looks down and smiles as Madison is sleeping soundly on his chest.

Early the next day Harm stands in the kitchen making eggs, sausage, and biscuits. From the opening to the kitchen Trish Burnett watches her son silently grieve for his wife. "Harmon honey, don't worry she'll come out of it. You two have more life to live," Trish says wrapping her arms around her son. Harm nods his head not daring to say a word. "Come here honey," she says turning her son around and letting him cry on her shoulder. The tears rush from his eyes as he holds onto his mother for dear life.

"Mom I can't go on without her," he says through tears.

"Don't worry you will never have to find that out," she says running her hand up and down his back.

After his last tear is shed he looks down at his mother and whispers a thank you to her. A small tug on his pants interrupts them and Harm looks down to find his daughter at his feet. "Hey snuggle bug you ready for breakfast?" he asks picking Madison up.

'Yep," she says hugging him. "Don't worry daddy. Everything going to be okay," she whispers to her father.

"Thank you snuggle bug. Now go wake up your brother," he says placing her on the ground and watches her curly brown hair bounce up and down as she heads upstairs.

Trish watches the scene and a smile can't help but form on her face. "You're just like your father," she says patting his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here mom. I don't think I could get through this without you," he says giving her a smile that reminds her of Harmon Rabb Sr.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Are you taking David and Madison to see her today?" she asks helping him get ready for breakfast.

"Yeah, Madison has a picture she wants to give Sarah. And I feel David is bottling it all up inside and I want him to be a little boy. He's not ready to be a man yet," he says looking at his mother with shimmering eyes.

Harm sits on one of the dinning chairs as Madison stands in front of him. She stands patiently in front of him as he braids her hair into two pigtails.

With a camera in hand Trish takes a few pictures while trying to hold back a laugh. "Since when did you learn how to braid hair?" she asks watching her son.

"Sarah taught me. She knows how much Maddie here likes her hair to be braided so she taught me just in case she was away," he says tying the end of her second braid. "Okay sweetie go get grandpa Frank to help you put on your shoes." Madison heads off into the living room leaving her grand mother and father behind with smiles on their faces.

1000 Local

Alexandria Hospital

Alexandria, Virginia

The elevator doors open to the fifth floor, ICU and out step Harm with Madison on his hip and Trish and Frank holding David's hands. "Are you two ready?" he asks looking at his daughter and son. They both nod their heads as they reach the door to Mac's room. "Okay, you two really need to listen to me here," he says kneeling down to speak both to David and Madison. "Now when we go into the room, mommy's going to look kind of scary. She's going to have tubes coming out of her. She's going to look really strange and not like mommy," he says reassuring them both.

He takes them both by the hand and slowly pushes the door open. David and Madison look up from the floor and see their mother or at least a shell of her. Once David sees his mother's face he breaks away form his father's grasp and makes a mad dash out of the room. "David!" Harm yells after his son. He hands Madison off to his mother as he chases after his son.

After a minute or two, Harm finds his son huddled in the corner of the waiting room, crying. "Hey little buddy everything's going to be okay," he says taking his son in his arms.

"Daddy I don't want mommy to die," David says through tears.

"She won't buddy. She's going to wake up and she's going to make your birthday cake like she promised. And she'll be there to tuck you in at night. I promise and remember your daddy doesn't break promises," he says kissing his son's head.

"Daddy I'm scared," he says holding tightly onto Harm's neck.

"I know buddy so am I." He sits holding his son for a few minutes allowing David to draw strength from him.

"I wanna see mommy now," David says pulling away from the hug.

"Alright then let's go."

Inside the room Harm stands next to his wife's bed moving a few stray locks out of her face. "Hey sweetheart, I've got some little ones here who want to say hi," he says signaling their children closer. He helps Madison up onto the bed and nods his head giving her the okay to talk.

"Hi mommy it's Maddie. I made a picture for you." She opens up a large sheet of paper to reveal a picture on the inside. "See mommy it a picture of you, me, David, and Daddy, and Fankie. Mrs. Claire said it was the best picture," Madison says proudly. "I love you mommy, and miss you." She leans down and gives her mother a hug and a kiss before her father helps her down.

"Okay buddy you're next," Harm says helping David onto the bed.

"Hi mommy. I've been taking really good care of Madison and daddy," he says trying to put on a brave front. The next thing Harm knows, David is latched onto his mother and hugging onto her for dear life. "I love you mommy. I miss our bedtime stories. Please wake up mommy. I don't want you to die," David cries as he lays his small head over Mac's heart.

As the tears continue to flow Harm picks his son up and carries him out of the room. He finds a chair to sit in and rocks his son back and forth in hopes to soothe him.

1205 Local

Vietnam Memorial

Washington D.C.

A three year old Madison drags her grandmother along the stone path leading up to the Vietnam memorial. "Maddie sweetie slow down grandma can't go this fast," she says taking some steps to catch up with Madison.

"Sorry," Madison looks up at her grandmother with big brown eyes as she signals that she wishes to be picked up.

"Do we need to see where grandpa Rabb is located?" Trish asks adjusting Madison on her hip.

"Nope. I know where he is," she says pointing down the path along the memorial.

"Alright then just tell me where to stop," she says walking down the path.

They pass black panel after black panel until Madison's small voice emerges from the silence. "Stop here grandma." Trish comes to a stop and watches as her granddaughter runs her small fingers over her grandfather's name. "HI papaw. Daddy says that you're an angel and looking over us. Mommy says angels can work miracles, and since you're an angel can you help mommy? Daddy says she's sleeping and she can't wake up. Can you help her wake up? We're very sad without her and I want daddy to be happy. Papaw help mommy wake up and bring me a baby brother. I like being daddy's little girl." Madison looks back at her grandmother and sees a shocked look in her eyes. "Oh yeah, please." Trish laughs a little as she hugs her granddaughter.

"You know you're a very smart little girl."

"Do you think he heard me?" she asks resting her head on Trish's shoulder.

"I think he heard you and he'll make sure your requests are taken care of," Trish says seeing a small smile form on Madison's face.

1830 Local

Alexandria Hospital

Alexandria, Virginia

Harm looks down at his watch and notices the date. It's been a week now since the accident happened. Mac still hasn't woken, but is so far stable. He sits by her bedside caressing her hand as he silently prays for Mac to wake up. "Come on baby wake up," he whispers wrapping his hand around hers. He closes his eyes and gently places a soft kiss across her knuckles.

Her hand tightens around his and her eyes begin to slowly flutter. Harm's head shoots up at the tightening and he begins to coach her into the waking world. "Come on baby open those eyes up and let me see those beautiful chocolate pools." Mac's eyes begin to flutter more as her hand once again tightens around his.

Harm watches his wife struggle between two worlds. Taking a page right out of a fairytale, he leans down and plants a passionate kiss across her silky rose lips. As he continues to kiss he feels her join in and say hello. "Wow! If I knew that would've woken you up I would've done it a lot sooner," he says pulling back and getting lost in her eyes.

"Hi to you too," she says in a scratchy voice. The realization of everything that's happened hits her and she reaches to caress her stomach.

He places his hand on top of hers and says, "Don't worry baby. This little one has no intention of leaving his home anytime soon." He runs his hand slowly across their child as he stares into her eyes. "God I'm so happy you're awake," he says leaning down to kiss her once again.

"Now I was wondering what was making your heart rate go erratic," the doctor says walking into the room to check the IV's and monitors. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I was getting worried," Doctor Nimintz says giving Mac a small examination. "Well everything looks good here. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore and really hungry," Mac says with a laugh as she makes room for Harm on the bed.

"Well the soreness is normal and I'll get you a tray or two of food," the doctor says patting Sarah's leg then leaves the room.

"So how are you really feeling?" he asks giving her a knowing smile.

"Like I said a little sore and hungry, oh and did I forget to mention extremely horny," Mac smiles as she watches her husband blush.

Early the next day most of Mac's IV's are gone. She's off her nasal oxygen and sitting up right eating breakfast. Frustrated at the inability to find anything on TV she rests her head back on the pillows. "Hey sweetie you up for some visitors?" Harm asks from the doorway.

"Of course bring my babies over here," she says with a smile gracing her face. Madison and David rush up to their mother and climb up into her arms.

"We love you mommy," they say simultaneously.

"I love you too my babies," she says hugging them tighter and kissing the top of their heads. She looks up form her children at Harm. "I love you," she mouths.

"I love you too," he mouths walking over to join his family.

0100 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

The small room bustles with activity as they prepare for someone big. Harm stands next to his wife running an ice cube around her face. As another contraction hit's, Mac's face scrunches in pain as she nearly breaks his hand. "Harm I don't think I can do this," Mac says in a whimper as she feels another contraction begin.

"Yes you can baby, Now Push!" he says helping her up. "Come on baby, you're doing it," he says watching their third child enter the world.

Suddenly a cry is heard throughout the room and a small pink bundle is placed on Mac's stomach. "Hi little one," Mac says through tears as she bundles up her child. Harm looks down at the new edition to his family and smile can't help but form.

"We have a son Sarah. Boy oh boy do we have a son," he laughs looking at his son as he hugs his wife and son.

"Welcome to the world Franklin Matthew Rabb," Mac says holding her son's small hand.


	16. Memories are made of this

This is dedicated to my grandmother who recently passed away. I love you.

2200 Local

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

A woman about five foot ten, with long grayish brown hair, and lines showing the affects of time on her body, stands in the hallway of the Rabb home. She stands near a bedroom as a man 30 years her junior talks to her about her husband's condition. "Sarah I'm so sorry to tell you this, but Harm probably won't make it through the night," the doctor says giving the elderly woman a sympathetic look.

"Thank you John," she says giving him a thankful smile.

"You may want to say your goodbyes after the children are done," he says placing his hand on her shoulder. She gives it a soft pat as she notices the door to the room opening.

"Hi mom, dad wants to see you," David Rabb says walking out the room with his son in his arms and his very pregnant wife, Sarah Roberts- Rabb by his side.

Sarah Rabb looks at her son and sees the solemn look in his eyes. She pulls him into her arms and gives him a loving and compassionate hug. "Thank you mom, I needed that," he says wiping away a stray tear.

The next to come out of the room is Madison Rabb-Wyatt with her husband, Michael. Madison has tears streaming down her face as she clings tightly to her husband. "I love you mom," she says giving her mother a hug.

Matthew Rabb quietly waits at the entrance as he watches his sister and brother-in-law hug his mother.

Once the hug ends Sarah Rabb looks up to her last born and second son as he quietly holds onto the door jamb. Sarah walks over to her son and brings him into a deep embrace. She takes a hold of his head and forces him to look directly into her eyes. "Matthew listen to me. You can't keep this bottled up; you've got to let it out. Your father loves you and he would never want you to stay quiet." A few tears fall down her face as she looks at her son.

"Mom don't cry, and don't worry about me. When I'm ready I'll come to you. I promise, and I never break my promises," he says wiping away a few of her tears. He places a soft kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs to join his brother and sister.

After a minute of trying to compose herself, she slowly walks into the room where her husband lies pale and only a flicker of life can be seen left in his eyes. She sits down in the chair placed next to the bed and grabs a hold of his hand. Harm gives her a small smile through his pain.

Sarah closes her eyes loosing her composure and let's a few tears slip from her eyes. "Hey don't cry," Harm says in a raspy voice as he reaches up to brush away her tears. "You know I hate it when you cry," he says holding tightly onto her hand.

"I know but I can't stand it. I'm losing you." She says kissing his hand.

"Hey we've had 52 wonderful years together there's no separating us," he says comforting her as best he can. She kisses the inside of his palm as he traces his hand down her cheek. "Sarah sing our song. I want to hear it one last time," he says as she moves onto the bed. She caresses her husband's cheek as she begins to sing their song.

_Take one fresh and tender kiss  
Add one stolen night of bliss  
One girl, one boy   
Some grief, some joy  
Memories are made of this_

Don't forget a small moonbeam  
Fold in lightly with a dream  
Your lips and mine  
Two sips of wine  
Memories are made of this 

Then add the wedding bells  
One house where lovers dwell   
Three little kids for flavor  
Stir carefully through the days   
See how the flavor stays  
These are the dreams you will savor 

With His blessings from above  
Serve it generously with love  
One man, one wife  
One love through life  
Memories are made of this  
Memories are made of this

As she finishes their song she notices her husband's hand has loosened its grip. "That was beautiful," he says trying to tighten his grip again. "Thank you for being my wife, and giving me three beautiful children. Thank you for giving me back my life and helping me live it to the fullest." He inhales deeply a few times in attempt to catch his breath. "I love you Sarah," he whispers on his last breath.

With her lips an inch from his she whispers, "I love you too Harm." She kisses him goodbye as a single tear sheds from her eye fro her lost love.

On February 16, 2053 Retired Vice Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr. Beloved son, Husband, Father, grandfather, and Top Gun died at 2230 local. He will never be forgotten and will continue to fly the skies.

Vice Admiral

Harmon David Rabb Jr.

1962-2053

**The End**

Memories are made of this- Dean Martin


End file.
